We'll Be Together
by prettypinkcrane
Summary: yeah guys another, Jack and OC story with a litlle twist!rated M for later chapters, r&r please?
1. An Old Friend

Ok, I am trying something new here so bare with me people!

* * *

Ana parked her car outside of the club, sighing she got out and made her way to the door, the door was open since the delivery man was still taking in cases of beer, she walked in and stood at the door. the manager was at the bar looking at her list not even looking up she said, "Sorry, we're closed. Come back at 8:00 tonight if you want."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'll try to come back later" Ana said turning around she smiled as she heard the manager drop her pen on the floor, "Ana?" she said, turning around Ana smiled at her, "oh my God Ana! Why didn't you tell me you we're coming I am so sorry!"

She walked over to Ana and gave her a big hug, "Jenny, how's life? I'm sorry I didn't call it's just been so complicated now a days, you know"

"I know, I heard what happened Ana I'm so sorry."

"I'm ok Jenny" Ana said lighting a cigarette

"Can I get you a drink?" Jenny said walking behind the bar as Ana took a seat.

"Sure, you know what I like." Ana said inhaling the smoke from her cigarette

"Absolute Vodka, Vanilla on the rocks" she said preparing Ana's drink

"So, how's my baby doing?" Ana said taking a sip out of her drink

"She's making good money, lately." Jenny said handling her folder full of papers

After Ana looked over the papers, she put the folder down, and looked around the place

"It's good to be back" sighing she said "I missed everyone, everything."

"How long are you staying?" Jenny asked looking down at the floor

"Don't worry Jen, I'm here for good! But you're still my manager right?" Ana said with a smile

"Of course I am! This is so great! But how?" Jenny asked smiling

"I got the company to transfer me back to Detroit and I'll be here for good, except for meeting I'll have to go to then I'll be gone for a week or so but, other than that I'll be working on my computer. Besides, I am going to be managing the Christmas fund raising concert, for the orphanage in two months." She smiled at Jenny, "That was you? A.M.D? I thought that sounded so familiar! You are such an ass for not telling me, you know!"

"I know, I thought I'd surprise you!" Ana laughed lighting another cigarette,

"Still smoking your lungs out huh? You really haven't changed at all."

"Yeah, I still smoke my lungs out. By the way, do we have a telephone directory?"

"Yeah, here" Jenny said handing it to Ana, searching for a minute until she found the number she was looking for, she dialed the number on her cell phone and waited for someone to pick up.

* * *

_**Mercer House**_

The phone was ringing of the wall, and nobody cared to answer it, Sofi put down the plate that she was washing and wiped her hands dry and picked up the phone.

"Hello!" she said in an aggravated tone

"Hi, is this the, Mercer house hold?" the girl asked,

"Yes, it is who this is?"

"Oh, I'm looking for Bobby Mercer please?"

"Just a minute" Sofi said, looking over at Bobby she said,

"Bobby! Get you ass up off the couch someone wants to talk to you!"

Sighing Bobby got up and snatch the phone out of Sofi's hand,

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Bobby? Bobby Mercer?"

"Who wants to know?"

"Glad to hear from you too Bobby, it's Ana you ass whole!" Bobby dropping his beer on the floor,

"Ana? How are you? What's up? How's…" Bobby trailed off

"That's what I want to talk to you about, meet me at a club called D'3 tonight at 9:30?"

"Sure, I know that place, I'll be there."

"Ok, see you tonight, bye Bobby." She said and hung up.

* * *

_**7:30 that night**_

"Bobby I'm leaving the band has a gig tonight," Jack said putting his jacket on,

"Ok, fairy, go bang your fagot friends. Have fun." Bobby said from the couch

Sighing Jack did not say anything, not really in the mood to fight with him, he went out-side, got in his car and left.

* * *

_**D'3**_

"We have a band playing tonight, which starts at 8:00 right?" Ana asked

"Yep! They'll be her in a few minutes thought to set up." Jenny answer

"Ok, reserve that table over by the stage by me please? I have a friend coming her tonight"

"Ok! Will do. You want the same drink tonight as always?"

"Yeah, and maybe two cartons of cigarette's this is going to be one long night."

By 8:45 the band was already on stage as Ana walked around the bar checking to see if everything is ok. She was talking to one of the customer's when Jenny came up to her and said someone was waiting for her at the door, she nodded and handed Jenny the papers she was holding and said good-bye to the customer. She turned around to find, "Bobby Mercer? Oh my God! I can't believe it, you haven't changed much." She said walking over to him giving him a hug.

"You don't look so bad you're self," he said, walking to their table, they sat down

"What do you want to drink? On the house, don't worry"

"I don't get it?" Bobby said, confused

"I own this place Bobby."

"Well then, beer is fine" he said to the waiter, he looked at the stage and, "What the hell? Oh just great!" he said frustrated.

"Why? Whets wrong?" Ana asked looking at the band and back to Bobby,

"Wow!" she accidentally said aloud,

"Wow, what?" Bobby asked looking at her,

"Oh, nothing, I just now realized how HOT the lead singer was." She laughed

"Yeah, well I can introduce you to him if you want?" Bobby said drinking his beer,

"Nah! I can do it myself, it's my first night back I really haven't meet anybody here."

"Oh, in that case" Bobby said looking over at the lead singer,

"Jack, get you're ass over here!" he said

"Bobby, what are you doing?" she watched as he got up,

"Ana, I want you to meet my little sister, Jack"

"Come on man, will you ever stop?" Jack said annoyed at Bobby

"Hi, I'm Jack, Jack Mercer" he said shaking her hand,

"Hi, I'm Ana. Sit with us" she said offering him the seat next to her,

"I really shouldn't, I heard from the manager here that the owner is in town, I don't want.."

"Jack, I'm Ana… Ana Du, I won this place," she said looking into his blue eyes

"Oh, sorry I didn't know, I never seen you here before" he said sitting down

"I just moved back, from Florida I plan on staying," she said calling the waiter

"What do you want to drink? Don't worry, it's on the house"

"Beer is fine," Jack said, smiling at her.

"Wait a minute; did I hear you say you're staying?" Bobby said putting his beer down

"Yeah, for good, Bobby"

"I knew it; you're A.M.D, the one with the foundation thing"

"Yes, I am A.M.D. and it's a fund raised for the orphanage Bobby"

"So, Ana, how's… Jill?" Bobby asked looking down at his shoes

"Bobby I don't know how to tell you this," she said lighting a cigarette,

"But, Jill is… dead. She got into a car accident a week ago, I tried calling you but the phone line was dead, but she did leave this with me, she new I was coming back her, she gave me that two weeks ago, I didn't open it don't worry" she said giving him a white envelope.

"Jack, would you walk with me out side?" she said standing up, nodding he got up with her.

"You ok?" he asked when they got out-side"

"I'm fine, it's just that, Jill was my best friend more like a sister to me. Until the day she died, she loved you're brother so much. That is how I meet Bobby, four years ago when we meet at a bar, they were together for two years, then when me and Jill had to leave for Florida, he said he didn't want to see again. I tried my best to get them back together but you're brother is just so stubborn sometimes!" she said drinking her vodka.

"I know what you mean," Jack said smiling at her,

All of a sudden, Bobby came out-side,

"Is this true?" he said giving her the letter,

"Yes, Bobby it's true, I found out two month's before I came here, she told me not to tell you until you read the letter, I'm sorry Bobby" she said looking down, as tears fell down her face

"What's he like?" Bobby asked in a low voice,

"I better go inside, the band is playing in a couple of minutes," Jack said going inside

"He's, every bit of you Bobby, he has your smile your eyes he even has your attitude, I didn't know cause when we got to Florida, I went strait to Panama City she went to Orlando, we saw each other a year later she didn't tell me till two month's ago when I surprised her at her house"

"Does he know about me?" Bobby asked looking at her,

"He knows about a Bobby Mercer and a picture of you and Jill but that's all, her parents are both sick, they want to know if you're willing to take him? If not, they have to put him up for adoption"

"Hell no! That is my boy! I'm taking him!" Bobby said a little bit upset,

"Ok, I'll call them in the morning they'll bring him here"

"Ana, how, what's his…?" Bobby trailed off,

"He's four years old Bobby, his name is… Bobby Mercer Jr."

"What? Is that true," Bobby, asked smiling at her, nodding she hugged him and they went back inside.

At the end of the band's last set that night, Jack walked over to them still sitting in the same table.

"Ana, where you staying" Bobby asked as Jack sat down, and drank his beer.

"Oh shit! I forgot to call the hotel for a reservation!" she said putting her head in her hands

"Hey, you're not staying at some hotel until you find an apartment, your going to stay with family!"

"Bobby, you know I have no family out here," she said lighting another cigarette,

"First of all, you smoke too much girl! And second you do have a family here, the Mercer's are your family," he said looking at Jack, who was lighting a cigarette him self.

"Bobby, I cant just…" she began but was cut off when Bobby said,

"Look! I come to find I have a four-year-old son, and I want him to stay with me, he does not know me Ana, but he does know you, and it would help if you would be in the house with us, to tell him it's ok. And that everything's going to be ok and maybe you can also give me some fucking tips on how to be a good father to him." Bobby said looking at a confused Jack.

"What?" he said

"Am I hearing things or are you two just drunk?" Jack said

"Jack, it's true. Bobby has a son, he's four his name is Bobby Jr." Ana told him the whole story.

"So, what do you say Ana? Please? For Bobby Jr.?" Bobby asked her,

"Ok, but where am I going to stay?"

"Jerry's, old room is storage as of now, but you can sleep on Jack's bed and Jack can sleep on the floor." Bobby said smiling at Jack.

"Yeah, that's cool! My room is a mess now, but I can fix it before you go upstairs." Jack said,

"Listen Jack, you don't have to be all nice and good to me just because I'm paying you, I can sleep on the couch. And don't worry; I'm not going to fire you and your band for it."

"No, it's cool! I'm fine with it, I'll help you clean up Jerry's old room tomorrow, since Bobby and Angel will be at work and Sofi goes out when angels not home." Jack said staring at her.

"Ok, then I'll stay at the Mercer house." She said, with a sigh.

"Good, now let's get going. I have work tomorrow." Bobby said standing up.

Ana said goodnight to Jenny and all the staff, Jenny saying how lucky she was to be sleeping with Jack Mercer, admitting to her self that he is hot, and has a great voice she is not going to sleep with him, not tonight, that is.

* * *

When they got outside, Jack found his car has a flat tire.

"You can ride with me Jack, we'll have someone pick up your car in the morning and have it fixed by tomorrow night." Ana offered, seeing he can't ride with Bobby since his car is full of garbage.

They got into her car, lighting another cigarette she said, "Could you direct me in the right direction. I have not been to your house in years. The last time I was there your mom said you were out of town, I went to see Bobby to say good-bye, but he refused to talk to me because Jill was in the car waiting."

"Sure, no problem." Jack said looking at her, "You smoke too much, don't get me wrong I smoke too but I have never seen a girl smoke that much before"

"Yeah, I get that a lot. I have been smoking since I was 15 so; it's become an addiction for me."

"I know what you mean, turn right here. Four houses down, there's Bobby." Jack said.

Pulling into the driveway, they got out of the car she grabbed one of her green bags.

"Here, I'll take that" Jack offered taking her bag

"Than you" she smiled at him

"What the hell took you two so long? You make a man out of my baby sister?" Bobby said,

"No, not yet though. Don't worry Bobby, I'll be pregnant in no time" trying her best to annoy Bobby.

"Shut up! Jack go show Ana your room, you can sleep on the floor tonight." He said looking at Jack

"Ok, come on I'll show you my room, I'll help you clean out Jerry's old room tomorrow. Bobby and Angel have to work and knowing Sofi she'll be gone all day till Angel comes home," Jack said opening his bedroom door.

"So, um. You can take the bed and I'll go get my sleeping bag." Jack said walking out of the room.

Ana sat on the bed and dug through her bag, picking her cell phone up, she sent a text message to Jill's mom, even though it was four in the morning she wanted them to know the good news. Jack came back and set up his sleeping bag and pillows on the floor.

"Jack, you know I'll be fine sleeping on the sleeping bag or even the couch will be fine."

"No, you're a guest and you already know how mom would treat you if she were here right?"

"Yeah, I know. She was a second mother to me; she always made me feel at home."

"Yeah, that's mom. So, how well do you know Bobby?"

"Enough, I know he's an ass whole, I know he loves calling you gay. And I know that he loved Jill so much." She said, staring at his blue eyes, _'God! He's gorgeous, Jenny was right' she thought to her self_

"I think, I'll go in the bathroom and change now" Ana said getting up.

* * *

**_Jacks POV_**

"_Man she's beautiful! Bobby would never allow it though; god is love at first sight, possible?_

_i cant believe I'm sleeping in the same bedroom as her…"_ catching him off guard she came into the room wearing black, really short booty shorts, a black spaghetti strap top under a ass high black (with a red dragon on the back) Chinese mini robe.

"_Damn! Could she get any more gorgeous?"_ she was facing the mirror brushing her hair, I couldn't help but look at her from head to toe, _"God those legs!"_ I couldn't help it she was right there in front of me, as if she was teasing me she started to sway her hips, it took me a few minutes before I realize she had her I-pod on.

"_Shit, you have to control your self Jack, lie down, and ignore it."_

* * *

Ana took off her ear piece, and looked over to Jack who was now in his boxers and t-shirt, he was lying down facing the wall, but he was awake he was playing with his cell phone. She put the brush down on the dresser and walked over to the end of the bed, when she sat down Jack turned around looking at her legs then looking up at her face, she smiled down at him, "Goodnight Jack" she whispered as she took off her mini robe, exposing more skin and a little bit of cleavage.

"Goodnight Ana" Jack said then turned off the light and laid back down, although both of them were awake staring at the sealing, thinking of one another not knowingly. Ana soon fell asleep, as Jack stayed up for another hour or so then soon fell asleep.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! r&r please???**_

_**Please feel free to send, story requests, comments or suggestions!**_

_**Love yah!**_

_**Mwaah!**_


	2. A Hard Time

The nest morning Ana woke up at 6:00 am, she looked down at the floor, and found that Jack was still sleeping. She sat up and put her mini robe on, picked up her cell phone

I-pod and cigarettes and went down stairs. When she got down stairs, she decided to go ahead and make coffee since everyone would probably sleep in until 8:00 after she turned the coffee maker on she put on her headset and turned on her I-pod, she picked a song (Go! By Jupiter Rising) took off her robe and started dancing to it. For her dancing was her only work out for the day, it became a daily routine for her to dance at least one song a day. She was 5'9 with hair past her shoulders; she kept her self in shape. A couple of minutes later, finishing her dance routine she turned around and let out a soft scream when she saw Jack leaning against the wall watching her, she turned her I-pod off and put on the table.

"God! Don't scare me like that!" she said picking her robe up putting in on,

"Sorry, woke up to use the bathroom, you weren't there, thought I'd check up on you"

"I'm a big girl now daddy, I can take care of my self!" Ana said in a baby talk way,

"I can see that. Nice robe."

"Yeah, nice boxers! Lose your shirt last night?" she said laughing heading to the kitchen

"Sorry, I'm just used to sleeping shirt-less" jack said sitting at the table,

"You're room; you can do anything you want. Coffee?" she asked looking over her shoulder,

"Sure, thanks! Nice moves by the way, you a dancer?" Jack asked watching her from behind,

"Thanks, not really but when necessary I am." She said handing him his coffee,

"That is complicated." Jack laughed,

"Well, that earlier was a daily routine for me, I dance every morning. It's my work out for the day I guess. I just got used to it!" she smiled coping the way he said it earlier.

A few minutes later Bobby came into the kitchen,

"Morning" he said getting himself some coffee,

"Good Morning Bobby, never thought you'd be up this early" Ana smiled at him

"Come on Ana, we know each other enough for you to know I wake up early when I need to go to work, and for me to know that you get up and 6:00 to dance in the living room."

"True, so true" Ana said remembering the days Bobby slept at their apartment,

"Wait, how do you two know each other so well?" Jack asked

"Bobby used to sleep at our apartment, when Jill and I were her in Detroit, so we know enough about each other, and one thing I never forgot about Bobby, is when he snores it's so loud he can wake up the whole neighbor hood!" Ana laughed looking at Bobby,

"Laugh it off princess at least I don't take two hours to get ready for work!"

"I'm not the one who can't throw a condom **in** the trash can"

"Fine you win! Imp leaving in a couple of minutes it's just going to be you and Jack today, so don't rape my baby sister please?" He said looking at Ana,

"When will you stop with that shit man?" Jack said annoyed at his brother,

"When you, finally grow some balls!"

"Ok, enough you two please? Bobby shut up and go to work, Jack let it go."

"Well would you look at that, were you so drunk last night that you fucked Cracker Jack, Ana? I thought you had taste?" Bobby laughed.

"No, I'm sorry; I thought sucking his dick would be good enough to put him asleep but he really nice to cuddle up to!" Ana said pulling Jack into a hug and smiling at Bobby,

"You are too good at this game I give up, I'm going to work, NO fucking on my bed!"

"Oh please! Bobby I would never dream of fucking anyone, anywhere in your room!" Ana said rolling her eyes; Bobby signed and walked out the door. She let got of Jack's waist and looked up at him.

"Sorry" she said pulling away, she looking down at the floor,

"That's ok, you actually got Bobby to shut up." He laughed, not letting go of her hand,

"I've done it before." She said looking at her hand in his, then he let go.

"So, are we going to clean out Jerry's old room today?" Jack asked drinking his coffee,

"Yeah, I just got to figure out where the hell we're going to put all that shit."

"Basement or garage, take you're pick" Jack said, drinking his coffee

"I think we should put it in the garage, I'm going to need the basement for something."

"Ok." Jack said standing up.

"Wait, I need to make a phone call," Ana, said picking up her cell phone,

"Yeah, Hi. Is this Tyler? From the band that played at D'3 last night?"

"Yeah, this is Tyler. How's this?" Tyler said, obviously still half a sleep,

"This is Ana, the owner of D'3, I was going to ask if it's ok with you guys to take the night off tonight. But I'll still pay you in full, it's just that I need Jack to stay home today, I need his help with something."

"Sure. That's fine. So you two are together now, that was quick of Jack. I thought he was going to commit suicide last night, talking about you so much backstage," Tyler said,

"He did really? Mind if you tell me what he said exactly?" Ana said smiling at Jack,

"Well, he said you're hot and he also kept telling us how gorgeous he thinks you are and so on and so on. Personally I have never heard Jack talk like that before."

"He did huh? Well then, I thank you for informing me. Unfortunately, we are not together, yet. All of you can pick up your money at D'3 anytime you want tonight Jenny the manager will be there." Looking at Jack and raising her eyebrow.

"Ok... You too... Bye!" Ana said and flipped her phone closed.

"What?" Jack asked looking at her,

"Nothing, Tyler was just telling me how gorgeous you think I am" Ana said standing up,

"Oh God, Ana I am so sorry! What I meant was..."

"Don't worry its ok. I said some shit about you to Jenny last night anyways so, were cool!"

"We better get started on moving some of that stuff to the garage. Jack would you mind going out with me after we finish? That is if you're not busy."

"Sure. What did you have in mind?"

"Don't worry, it's not a date. I just do not like going shopping by myself. I need blue paint and a SpongeBob comforter." She smiled

"Oh, so your favorite color is blue and you like SpongeBob?" Jack laughed,

"Actually no, my favorite color is green and I like stitch. But BJ likes blue and SpongeBob."

"You're going to turn Jerry's old room into BJ's room? What about you?"

"I'll probably sleep with BJ for a while then when he's ok with Bobby and everyone; I'll look for an apartment close by."

"Oh, ok. So let's get started?" Jack said both of them heading upstairs.

* * *

After cleaning up the room and painting the walls, they waited for a couple of hours for the paint to dry and put in all the stuff BJ would need, even the SpongeBob comforter on the bed.

"Oh shit! It's 6:00, Jack we need to get ready, their plane lands at 8:00!"

Ana ran to the bathroom and took a quick shower, while Jack prepared his clothes. Bobby walked in the door, and in the kitchen for something to eat. When Ana got out of the shower she ran to Jack's room wrapped only in a towel with her hair dripping, Jack saw her and stared at her for a minute before snapping back into reality, he went to the bathroom with his clothes and took a shower. When he got out he went into his room to find Ana fixing her hair in a hurry then she put her heels on and ran down stairs with Jack behind her.

"Why the hell are you wearing a suit?" Bobby asked looking at her,

"This is the Ana, Ma and Pops know ok? They have never seen me in jeans"

"Ok, what ever it 7:00, lets go" Bobby said looking over at Jack,

"You ride up front with her, she's driving."

"Ok" Jack said and followed them outside.

* * *

At the airport Ana got out of the car and started running.

"You sure it's smart to run in high heels?" Bobby laughed running next to her,

"Trust me Bobby I've don far more then just running, in heels" she smiled,

"Aunt Ana!" she heard somebody scream behind her she turned around,

"BJ!" she ran up to him and picked him up hugging him tightly, she put him down and looked over his shoulder.

"Mom! Pops!" she said hugging Jill's parents.

"Ana honey, how are you?" Jill's mom asked,

"I'm holding up. You?"

"We're good, it still hurt, but we finally learned to accept it" Jack cleared his throat

"Oh, Mom, Pop's this is Jack, Bobby's brother."

"Nice to meet you" both of them said,

"And this is Bobby, Bobby Mercer."

"Bobby," Jill's mother said pulling him into a hug,

"It's hard, knowing that she's gone." Bobby said,

"Son, you are the only families accept for Ana, that Bobby Jr. Has, take care of him"

"I will sir."

"Aunt Ana, come here" BJ said pulling on Ana's skirt, they moved away from the others,

"What is it honey?" she said bending down to his level,

"Why does that man look familiar?" he said pointing at Bobby,

"BJ, that's Bobby, Bobby Mercer" she said holding his hands

"Why does he have the same name as me?"

"Look at this," she said pulling out her wallet and showing him a picture,

"That's my mommy, with him. Is he my… Dad?" he asked with tears in his eyes,

"Yes baby, he's your Daddy. And he wants' to take care of you, he loves you."

"Does he still love mommy, even thought she's in heaven?"

"Yes baby he does, and don't worry BJ the both of us are going to live with Bobby, remember what I promised you that day when mommy went to heaven?"

"Yes, you said no matter, what happens you will never leave me"

"That's right. Now go over there and give Daddy a big hug"

She stood up and watched as BJ dropped his bag on the floor and ran over to Bobby,

"Daddy!," BJ screamed running over to Bobby, Bobby picked him up and hugged him tight.

"Ma, Pop's. Let's get you guys to the hotel?"

"Ok, let's go." They both agreed, Jack took BJ's bag from Ana and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Aunt Ana, Who's that?" BJ asked pointing to Jack,

"This is your Uncle Jack, baby. He's daddy's brother."

"Oh, Hi!" he said smiling at Jack.

* * *

After dropping off Jill's parents at the hotel, they were in the car driving home.

"Aunt Ana, is Uncle Jack your boyfriend?" BJ asked for the backseat,

"What? Baby what made you think of that?"

"You have that look on your face"

"What look?"

"The look mommy has on her face, when she look's at daddy's picture; she said it's called love. You have that look on your face, even now."

"Baby, I don't know what you're talking about. Me and Uncle Jack are friends."

"It's ok to be scared to admit it, Aunt Ana." Making everyone laugh,

"Why don't you admit it, Ana?" Bobby said,

" I don't have anything to admit, right now."

"Don't worry daddy, I know why Aunt Ana can't say it yet,"

"Why is that?" Bobby asked,

"Cause mommy told me once, that Aunt Ana wants everything to be romantic, and that Aunt Ana also has issues, with men that's why she's always alone. Mommy also told me that when I grow up, don't forget to read page six of Aunt Ana's Diary"

"What?" Ana said stopping the car, at a red light

"Honey, why did Mommy say that," she asked, looking at him,

"She said I should read it because, it's funny and it's about you're dreams"

"Baby, don't believe that, page six was just scribbles"

"Ok, but I still think you love Uncle Jack, and I know he loves you too. Cause he put his arm around you earlier, and he watches you always. And earlier when you bent down to get my bag he was looking at you're butt." BJ smiled.

"Ana, I was not…" Jack started but, was cut off,

"Not now Jack. We'll talk later." Bobby was in the back laughing his ass off.

* * *

When they got home, BJ was tired so Ana took him upstairs.

"Aunt Ana, can I sleep with Daddy tonight?" BJ asked

"Let's go ask him,"

"Bobby, BJ wants to sleep with you tonight"

"Sure, come here," Bobby, said patting on the bed,

"Goodnight you two" she said,

"Aunt Ana, where are you going to sleep?"

I… um… you're room baby"

"Oh, ok. I thought you were sleeping in Uncle Jack's room because your stuff is in there."

"Ok, baby goodnight! Night Bobby!" she said and closed the door.

* * *

Ana signed and walked down stairs, she got a bottle of beer out of the fridge and her cigarettes and went outside, she sat on the front step's and took her shoes off, sitting there staring off, thinking of Jill and how she loved going through her stuff, and how much her death really hurt her. Ana was the type to keep every emotion in, she never cried at the funeral. She tries to be as strong as possible. Until now, she just wanted to get all of this off her chest. She drank down the whole bottle of beer, and threw the bottle at the tree shattering it to pieces. She stood up and paced around the walk way crying harder she gave up and flopped down on the ground, not caring how freezing cold it was, she sat their crying.

Jack opened the front door, and saw her sitting down on the ground, he ran over to her.

"Ana are you ok?" he said tilting her face up to face him,

"Come on" he said pulling her up to her feet,

"I can't do this anymore Jack, I try and try to keep myself calm and strong, but I can't hide the fact that it hurts anymore. Jill was my sister at heart!" she said crying even harder, she leaned into Jack's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He lead her to the front steps and picked up her shoes and handed it to her, he picked her up and carried her inside and up to his room. He put her down on his bed and threw her shoes on the floor.

"Want to talk about it?" Jack said sitting on the edge of the bed,

"I just, miss her so much. Hearing what foolish shit she has been doing from BJ just brought back, so many memories," she said sobbing into his pillow,

"Jack, would it be ok, if… you… lie down next to me?"

With that Jack laid down next to her, she turned around and curled up next to him, he wrapped her arms around her and pulled her into a hug, still crying until she realized she got Jack's shirt wet, with tears she pulled back.

"I'm sorry, it's just that, now that she's gone I feel like I have no one to talk to."'

"Hey, look at me. That's not true, you can talk to me." He said holding her face,

"Thank you," she whispered looking into his blue eyes,

"Thank you?" Jack asked,

"For putting up with my shit," she smiled,

"You're welcome, why don't you sleep in here tonight, I'll take the floor"

"Jack, come on. You don't have to do that for me,"

"I don't have to, but I want to. Come on, you don't want to be alone do you?"

"No, I don't. But… would you sleep here next to me tonight, I just want someone to hold"

"Sure, I trust you; I know you won't rape me!" Jack laughed,

"Don't worry I wont," Ana laughed, sitting up, she smiled at Jack.

And got up to go change for bed, she came back in the same look as last night but she was wearing a green tank top and black booty shorts, with her mini robe.

Jack was wearing black boxers, sitting on the bed smoking a cigarette. She walked over and stood in front of him he looked over at her flat stomach and looked up, as she smiled down at him she grabbed his cigarette away from him and inhaled the smoke, she sat on the bed with a smirk on her face.

"Lazy can't light one herself?" Jack laughed lighting him another cigarette

"No, I just wanted to steal yours" she smiled at him,

"Sleepy?" he asked,

"A little, I have to get up early tomorrow anyways, I have paper work to do and people to call, then I have to go to D'3 to fix some shit over there." She signed lying down.

"Ok, goodnight princess" Jack said putting out his cigarette and turning off the light,

"Goodnight Jackie-poo" She smiled as he lay down next to her.

She moved closer to him and snuggled up to him, her nose touching the skin on his neck.

Placing his hand on the back, he could not concentrate on behaving himself, as if on purpose she was breathing on his neck, driving him insane.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer, breathing heavily on his neck, she felt the shiver she sent down his body.

Moving his hand up and down her back, she pushed herself closer to him. letting out a small moan when her lips brushed up against his neck. His hand fell down and caressed her ass lightly.

She let out a low moan, when she felt his hand on her ass. She pressed her lips to his neck, dragging her lower lip up and down.

He slid his hand down her leg and pulled it up on top of his, his slid his hand up and down her leg and grabbed her ass. Tilting his head down until his lips meets her ear, he nibbled on her ear, "What are we doing" he whispered.

She started sucking on his neck, her hands running up and down his chest. "How care's" she whispered as her hands slid all the way up his back, as her fingers toyed with his hair.

His lips made their way down to her neck, he started nibbling and sucking on her neck. His hand came up and in her shirt as he caressed her back. He could feel himself getting hard, but he was trying to control himself. "I want you so bad, but imp trying to control myself. I don't want to take advantage if you." He whispered, sucking harder on her neck.

She moaned louder when he sucked hard on her neck, not caring that it might leave a mark in the morning, "Your not," she whispered as her head tilted back, "I want you so bad Jack Mercer" she said, her hands in his hair.

He rolled them over gently, so he was on top of her. "Don't do that, it feel's too good to hear you moan my name." he said, running his hand over her stomach under her shirt.

She ached up off the bed, when she felt his hand on her stomach. Running her hands up and down his back, until she settled on the waistband of his boxers, "Jack" she moaned.

Groaning, he lifted up off her. He looked strait at her, her eye's giving the sign, pleading for more. He felt guilty, as if he was taking advantage of her because she was weak right now. She was lonely and vulnerable.

She held his face in her hands, "Thank you, for respecting me" she said pulling him down into a hug, "No one's ever done that before. And I'm sorry, I know I started this." She whispered into his ear.

"Don't be sorry." He said rolling off her, pulling her into a hug.

"I feel like such a whore right now, she said pulling away from Jack, she tried to sit up.

Pulling her back down and holding her face in his hands, "Don't you dare say that? Get mad at me if you want, but a not a whore! You're the most, gorgeous woman I've ever seen."

Smiling at him, she caressed his cheek with her hand, "Thank you"

"Would you stop thanking me and get some sleep, you have to work tomorrow."

"Yes, daddy!" she smiled, in her best baby talk.

Jack rolled off her, and pulled her into a hug again, hand in hand they both fell asleep, feeling somewhat complete and content, just being in each other's arms.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! r&r please???**_

_**Please feel free to send, story requests, comments or suggestions!**_

_**Love yah!**_

_**Mwaah!**_

* * *


	3. Headache

**_I know I am sorry about the spelling and grammar, I will fix that. Anyways, thank you all for your reviews, I will also, try to upload a new chapter every night or every other night, depends on how busy I am. Thanks, for reading!_**

* * *

The next morning Ana woke up around 5:00 am.

Waking-up to Jack's arm wrapped around her, she smiled looking at his face. Amazed at how peaceful and content he looked, she carefully sat up, put a pillow under his arm, and got out of bed, grabbing her I-pod, cell phone, and briefcase she went downstairs.

She placed her cell phone and briefcase on the kitchen table and started the coffee, turning on her I-pod; she started her daily dance routine. She decided to dance a couple more songs, when she finally realized how sweaty she got, she turned her I-pod off and placed it next to her cell phone, grabbing a cup of coffee she sat down to start on her paperwork.

A few hours into her paperwork, she got up to get another cup of coffee,

"You're not dancing" Jack said grabbing her waist from behind,

"I did earlier, I'm doing paperwork now," she smiled turning around to face him,

"I see that, you took up the whole kitchen table," Jack laughed,

"Sorry, here I'll clear up a spot so you can have breakfast here"

Jack got him a cup of coffee and his cigarettes and sat down at the table, watching her stress out with her paperwork, "I had no idea you wore glasses" Jack said smiling.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it off Jackie-poo! Their reading glasses." She said looking up at him,

"I'm not laughing, I think it's cute!"

"So, you decided to copy my breakfast routine huh, coffee and cigarettes?"

"I'm just not in the mood to eat,"

Ana's cell phone started ringing,

"Hello?" Ana said putting her papers down,

"Amy, what's wrong? You need to calm down I can't understand you"

"What? Is there anyone else?" Ana said leaning back into her chair,

"Dimmit, For once in my life I thought I could actually get a break!"

Jack looked at her with concern,

"Fine," Ana said sighing,

"I'll do it,"

"Yeah, I'll call her later to tell her, call tiffany for me, tell her we're changing colors, green is my favorite and yellow does not look good on me,"

"Ok, I'll talk to you later, Amy. Thank you. Bye"

Ana shut her phone closed and threw it on the floor,

"Agggr! Why can't I ever get a break!" burying her face in her hands,

"Is everything ok?" Jack said taking her right hand and kissing it gently,

"Yeah, it's just… one of the backup dancers for the concert, is sick and there's no one else but me who could take her place, because we're two weeks away from the concert. And no one is going to memorize all the dance routines in that amount of time. To top it all off, she has songs she is going to sing. I'm the only one who already knows all that shit because I fucking choreographed all of it! And I'm the only one who has experience in singing and dancing in front of a fucking crowd!" Ana said, in an aggravated tone,

Jack moved his chair closer and took both her hands into his,

"I love singing Jack, I love performing! Nevertheless, that was my old life. The past nine concert's I managed were the same, I had to go backstage and sing because the singer has laryngitis, or someone has stage fright and cant dance, or some other bull shit!"

"Ana, if you love singing so much, why give it up?"

"My life now can't be connected with singing. Singing and managing events and shit are two different worlds."

"Jack, I'm ecstatic and furious right now. I want to perform, but for once in my life I'd really like to just sit and watch, so I can see it for myself if I really did do a good job."

"I can understand that," Jack said lighting a cigarette,

"Thank you Jack, for listening to me and my messed up life." Ana smiled,

"You're not messed up; your life is perfect compared to mine,"

"Yeah right! So you have band practice later right? You're going to practice at D'3?"

"Why do you want to know? You're going out today right?"

"No reason, and yes I have to enroll BJ at daycare I have to get my internet connection done and I'll probably be at the mall with BJ the rest of the day."

"I should probably go and change now," Ana said putting her paperwork back into her briefcase; she smiled at Jack before getting up and heading upstairs.

* * *

After she enrolled BJ and got her internet connected, BJ went out with Bobby for the day, looking at her watch it was only 4:00 pm, she decided to change into her tight dance pants and tank top and headed to D'3.

Walking in she saw Jack and the boys on stage rehearsing, she smiled at Jack and headed to the bar to Jenny.

"Hey Jen! I need to use the music room upstairs for a while," she said holding up a CD,

"Wait, I thought this time you weren't performing,"

"That's what I thought, until they called this morning. I must rehears now and prepare for glory!" Ana said rolling her eyes, Jenny laughed at her while Jack watched as she disappear upstairs.

Ana came down two hours later sweaty as hell; the boys were taking five for a minute she walked up to Tyler,

"Hi, your Tyler right?" she asked,

"Yeah, you're Ana the owner."

"Yes and no, right now I'm just a singer, would you do me a huge favor and play this for me?" Ana said handing him a piece of paper.

"Sure, you were going to sing along to it?" Ana nodded and they got on stage and he started playing, Jack stood there staring at her.

"You think you can sing the guy part?" Ana said showing him the duet,

"I'll try but Jack's the singer you know,"

"Jack, would you help me with my duet?" talking in the mic, she smiled as he went on stage and stood next to her,

"You think you can handle a little love song fairy" Ana teased Jack pressing her body against his,

"Your on," Jack said as the music began, Jenny stood at the bar watching.

* * *

Jack begun singing, reading the lyrics on the paper Ana gave him,

_**(Jack)**__  
Lately I've been thinking,  
About the things that we've been through,  
And I don't know if I'd be here,  
If not for you, _

I had to take a little time,  
To try to work things out,  
And you should know that,  
I have never meant,  
To let you down.

_**(Both)**__  
Cause I, I  
Wannna tell you that I'm sorry,  
And I, I,  
Even when I'm not giving enough,  
And I'm taking too much,  
You're still there for me,  
Even when I got nothing at all,  
And I'm ready to fall,  
You're still there for me,  
There for me,  
There for me. _

Even when I can't be there for you,  
You're always there for me.  


Ana took the mic off the stand and started walking towards Jack,

_  
__**(Ana)**__  
Sometimes I know I can be,  
So hard to understand (It's ok),  
Even when I'm lost,  
You show me who I really am,  
Life with me hasn't always been an easy ride,  
But because of you I've learned, _

To lose my selfish pride. 

Jack wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her closer, staring deep into her eyes while he was singing to her, made on for Ana's fantasy's come true.

_**(Both)**  
Cause I, I  
Wannna tell you that I'm sorry  
And I, I  
Even when I'm not giving enough  
And I'm taking too much  
You're still there for me  
Even when I got nothing at all  
And I'm ready to fall  
You're still there for me  
There for me  
There for me_

_Even when I can't be there for you  
Oh you're always there for me yeah_

Ana placed her free hand on his cheek, caressing it gently, looking up into his blue eyes.

_Oh no it's love  
Ooooouuhhh (Oooohhh)  
It must be love  
Ooohhh  
It's gotta be real love (It's gotta be real love)_

_Even when I'm not giving enough  
And I'm taking too much  
You're still there for me  
Even when I got nothing at all  
And I'm ready to fall  
You're still there for me  
There for me  
There for me_

_Even when I can't be there for you (When I can't be there)  
Even when I can't be there for you  
You're always there for me_

They smiled at each other, Jack's forehead leaning against hers.

* * *

That night back at the house, Ana was getting ready to go to D'3.

She thought that maybe tonight would not be a bad night to wear jeans and a sweatshirt. She put on her green sweatshirt and ass-tight jeans. She walked downstairs and said goodnight to BJ and Bobby, before she left.

When she got to D'3, Jack and the boys already started playing on stage.

An hour later, Jenny came out from the office in the back,

"Ana, phone call!" she yelled over the music,

"Thanks!" she yelled back,

"Hello?"

"Ana dear? It's Marilyn, How are you?"

"Oh my God Marilyn, I'm good and you?"

"I'm just fine; I have a problem though, about the concert,?"

"What's wrong?" Ana said biting down on her nails,

"The rock band we got, quit! They signed a recorded deal this morning,"

"What? Ok, I'll find a band to replace them, I'll be on the phone first thing tomorrow morning, and I'll call you when I find someone"

"I knew I could count on you, Ana! Talk to you soon! Bye."

Ana put the phone down and sighed, she walked back into the bar and searched her brain for an answer, she was tired, not really in the mood, and… she now knows who could replace the band.

* * *

"Jack! Over here!" Ana waved at him, when he finished their last sing for the first set,

"Wow, look at you, jeans and a sweatshirt, I never thought I'd see the day."

"Very funny, come on, go call the boys and follow me into the office,"

When they got there, Ana was pacing back and forth biting her nails,

"Hi, guys. Take a seat," she said sitting down,

"What's up Ana?" Tyler asked,

"Ok, you guys have probably heard about the, Fundraising Concert in two weeks right?"

They nodded and she continued,

"Well here's the thing, the rock band we had quit on us and I need an immediate replacement, I thought maybe you guys would be interested?"

When they didn't answer, she smiled and added,

"We're will to pay you 1,500 dollars, each. You only have to perform two songs."

"What?" Jack asked looking at her, confused.

"Look, I know this is not your thing. But there is going to be a lot of talent managers and a lot of known people out there looking for new talent, that night."

"What if we do it, what do you get out of it?" Jack asked,

"You guys will relive me of another headache of having to find someone,"

"Ok, what do you guys think?" Jack asked the guys,

"We'll do it," Jack said, smiling at Ana,

"Really? Oh, God thank you guys!" Ana said,

"No thank you." Tyler said standing up as the guys made their way out leaving Jack and Ana alone.

"Thanks Jack," she said giving him a hug,

"We should be thanking you," he smiled and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! r&r please???**_

_**Please feel free to send, story requests, comments or suggestions!**_

_**Love yah!**_

_**Mwaah!**_


	4. First Kiss,

**One Week Later**

**

* * *

**

Jack and Ana got along ok, they still slept in the same bed, but nothing happened, Bobby and BJ sleep in BJ's room, so he would get used to it. Ana and Jack slept in late that day not caring about her morning routine, Jack helped her sort out some papers and re-organize all the programs for the concert, so they stayed up late. Ana, curled up under the sheets with her back to Jack, and Jack's arm wrapped around her waist. BJ ran into their room (yeah, it is considered their room now) and bounced on the bed.

"Aunt Ana, Uncle Jack, wake up!" He said shaking them both, Groaning Ana said,

"Five more minutes Jack,"

"He's your nephew," Jack said pulling her closer, both realizing BJ was there,

"BJ, baby what are you doing in here?" Ana asked pulling the blanket up to cover her,

"Aunt Ana, did you forget you clothes in the washing machine again?"

"Uh, yeah I did baby. I was just so tired last night I forgot them, again." Ana smiled,

"Ok, but Aunt Ana you have to wake up now, we need to make some rice crispies,"

"Honey, what do you need rice crispies for?" sitting up Ana looked at him,

"Because you two lug head's forgot today, its Daniela's birthday," Bobby said at the door,

"Oh My God, Get out of here!" Ana said pulling the sheets up higher,

"Come on BJ, we'll wait for them downstairs,"

"Ok, Daddy." BJ said and jumped off the bed.

Flopping down on the bed next to Jack, Ana signed remembering, why she was only in her booty shorts and bra, she spilled a shot of tequila on her shirt last night when Jack and her were drinking while going through her papers, and she forgot to put a shirt on before she went to sleep.

"I have to get up, and make rice crispies," Ana signed, and looked at the clock,

"No," Jack said holding on to her waist tighter,

"Jack, come on, I have to get up,"

"No, I need something to hold on to," Jack smiled into his pillow,

"Shut up and get up, you can help," getting up, and putting a shirt on, she went downstairs.

"Good morning, baby!" Ana said kissing BJ on the cheek,

"Good morning sun shine! Did Jack satisfy you last night," Bobby, walking in the kitchen,

"What are you talking about, Bobby?" Ana said, as she watched BJ run upstairs,

"Oh, I'm sorry; you were wearing a bra, that means something went wrong,"

"Shut up, Bobby," Jack said getting a cup of coffee,

"I know he's a fairy but is his dick really that small?" Bobby, teased

"You want proof?" Ana said standing up,

"Proof? That what, his dick is small?" Bobby asked

"I can prove it's not, and that he does satisfy me," Ana challenged pulling Jack up,

"Try to?" Bobby dared back,

"Watch and learn," Ana said, bending down on the floor in front of Jack, she undid the button on his jeans, and stated unzipping when, Bobby spit out his coffee,

"Whoa, whoa, Ana wait," Jack said, looking down at what she was doing,

"Okay! I give up, you two are sick!" Bobby said storming out of the kitchen,

Ana stood up and buttoned his jeans, and started laughing; Jack smiled amused at how much she can piss off Bobby.

* * *

They got out of the car. When Ana's phone stated ringing Jack laughed at the ringtone she had, (run dmc - it's tricky). 

"It's my sister, her birthday is today," Ana said, flipping her phone open.

"Hi, Chris, Happy birthday,"

Ana talked to her sister for a while, Bobby and BJ went on inside, Jack stayed with Ana.

After talking to her sister, Ana and Jack went inside.

"Hi Jerry, how's it going?" Jack asked his brother,

"I'm doing good, the girls are great so is Camille,"

"Good, this is Ana," Jack said holding her hand,

"Hi, nice to meet you I'm Jerry, Jack's brother," Jerry said shaking her hand,

"Ana, nice to meet you too," she said smiling,

"So, Jackie boy here's got a girlfriend, and you just now tell me,"

"No, Jerry she's not my girlfriend, yet" he said smiling at Ana,

"Yet huh? Working slow Jackie-poo?" Angel said coming into the room,

"Hey, man how are you?" Jack said hugging his brother,

"I'm good man, Hi I'm Angel," He said shaking Ana's hand,

"Hi, Ana," she smiled, shaking his hand,

Jack put her arm around her shoulder as they walked into the kitchen.

After lunch, they all sat in the living room while, Daniela opened her present's

Jack and Ana stood at the doorway watching,

"Daniela, baby what's your birthday wish?" Jerry asked her,

Smiling she looked over to, Amelia and BJ and nodded,

"I want Uncle Jackie to kiss Aunt Ana," she said smiling at them,

"Yeah, cause look, their standing under the mistletoe!" BJ added,

Jack and Ana stood there in shock, Ana's mouth fell open, looking up they were underneath the mistletoe, they both didn't want to disappoint Daniela, it was her birthday, but even though they already had the, intense make-out shit done, they never kissed each other on the lips yet, it was tempting for both of them.

"Daniela, that's not nice," Camille said,

"Come on, we all know Jack's a fairy, he can't do it," Bobby said in his chair,

"Wait a minute man, maybe your wrong about Jack," Jerry said,

"Maybe, you never know," Angel, said, drinking his beer,

Ana and Jack looked at the kids, who were looking at them with disappointment,

Jack turned around the same time as Ana, facing each other, Ana looked up into his eyes; Jack caressed her cheek with his hand, the other hand on her waist. Ana stepped closed to Jack and placed her hands on his chest.

"Kiss her Uncle Jack," Daniela said,

"Yeah, Aunt Ana, kiss Uncle Jackie" BJ said jumping up and down,

"Come on are you gonna kiss her or not fairy?" Bobby said, placing BJ in his lap,

With that, Jack bent down and brushed his lips on hers, both of them loving the feel of their first kiss.

_My God, he is a good kisser._ Ana thought, placing her hand on his cheek,

_Can her lips, get any softer?_ Jack thought to his self,

_I can feel my knees, getting weak._

_I don't want to stop, but the kids..._ Jack thought, deepening the kiss, his tongue against hers

_Damn that tongue ring is driving me nuts!_

They pulled away, both smiling as Jack placed his forehead on hers, Ana biting her lower lip.

"Oh... my... God... what was that?" Bobby asked, in shock,

"That was one of the many proof I have that Jack's not gay, Bobby" Ana smirked,

"You go Jackie boy!" Angel said giving him a high five,

"Congratulation's, I believe now, you two are together?" Jerry said, smiling at them,

Ana and Jack looked at each other and smiled.

"Daniela, do you want anything else for your birthday," Ana said kneeling down,

"No, I just want to see my Uncle Jack happy, also you Aunt Ana," she smiled,

"Why don't, you, me and Amelia go to the mall, and get out hair done?" Ana asked,

"Really, can I get purple colored hair?" Daniela asked, smiling,

"As long as it washes out, but you have to ask you mommy first,"

"Ok," Daniela said and ran into the kitchen,

"Are you sure, Ana?" Camille asked, coming out of the kitchen,

"Yeah, I think it'd be fun, the hair color is washable I promise,"

"Ok then, go say bye to Daddy girls,"

"BJ, do you want to come?" Ana asked going into the kitchen,

"No thanks, I want to hang out with the big boys, Aunt Ana,"

"Ok, then, does anybody, need anything while we're out?" Ana asked,

"Jack?" Ana said looking over at Jack, who was touching his lips, smiling,

"Jackie?" Ana whispered in his ear,

"What? Sorry, I was… thinking," Jack said facing her,

"Me and the girls are going out for a while, you need anything?"

"No, no I'm good. You gonna be ok?" Jack asked with concern in his eyes,

"Yeah, we'll be fine, be back in a few hours, bye!"

* * *

A few hours later the girls came inside the house, the girls ran to their mom to show her their hair and nails, Jack ran to the door to see if Ana was ok, he stopped when he saw her at the door taking her jacket off, he smiled at her new look, 

"Oh, Hi Jack… What?" she looked at him,

"Nice hair, and nails, looks good on you," He said walking towards her,

Ana, got her hair curled, and had her long bangs colored dark green, and her nails were lime green with gold skulls on it.

"Laugh it off, fairy!" she teased him back smiling, she was shocked at Jack's next move. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a kiss. Knowing the family was in the next room, they both pulled back and looked each other, wanting more but not knowing how.

"What was that?" Ana smiled at him,

"Proof that I'm not a fairy, you called me a fairy, I proved you wrong," he smiled.

* * *

A few hours later, they said good-bye to Jerry, Camille and the girls, and went home. 

They just walked in the door, when her phone started to ring, Bobby went upstairs to put BJ to bed, he fell asleep in the car.

"Hello?" Ana said, answering her phone,

"What time?" she asked, upset that she cannot spend the night at home.

"Ok, I'll be there, bye." She said and hung up,

"Who was that?" Jack asked, with his mouth full of, leftover cake,

"Jenny, I have to be at D'3 in, two hours," she said looking at her watch,

"Ok, you still have time to rest a little; I know you're tired,"

"Yeah, I'll go lie down for a bit, you coming?"

"Sure, I'll be up in a minute,"

Ana went upstairs and took her shoes off, changed into one of Jack's shirt's, they were big for her so she liked wearing them, and flopped down on the bed., Jack came in a few minutes later, putting a CD on, and sitting down beside her.

"You ok?" he asked taking his shoes off and leaning up against the headboard.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ana lied,

"You're lying, I can tell," he said not even looking at her,

"Jack, would you go to D'3 with me later?" Ana said her eyes closed,

"Sure," he said and pulled the blanket over her.

Jack woke her up and hour and half later, reminding her, she has to go, to D'3, getting up she got dressed, and they left. When they got to D'3, Ana saw Jenny and Jenny showed her the where the person looking for her was, she walked over to the lady,

"Marilyn? What are you doing her?" Ana smiled,

"Hello Ana, I came here because I have a proposal for you," she smiled,

"Oh, ok. Marilyn this is Jack Mercer,"

"Hi, very nice to meet you, finally Ana, you've found your partner in life" she smiled,

"Oh, no Marilyn we're… just… friends," she said, looking at Jack,

"So Marilyn, what's the proposal?"

"Ana, I have a confession, I'm getting married…"

"What? Marilyn, I am so happy for you! Congratulations!"

"Thank you, but Ana, I want you to plan my wedding. I want you to do it, you are the best damn wedding planer, manager, event coordinator and so on, and that I know. I have two proposals for you, first you do my wedding, and I am willing to pay you in full, 1.5 million dollars. Second, you work on you're computer from now on, only field you will be doing is the one's you want to do and, the concert's. That give's you more personal time, for a social life."

"Are you serious? Of course I will do your wedding, it's an honor,"

"Thank you, so is the 1.5 going to be enough"

"Oh, my Marilyn, that's too much."

"Nothing is too much, for the only person who cared about me, and looked after me and even listened when I whined about my life problems. Take this chance and get a life Ana, you need to realize, how important life is, and how short it is. Start a family, get married and have you're honey moon in Paris," she said looking at Jack,

"Ok, I'll do it. When do we start?"

"I want the wedding in July, next year, so we start around March with the planning, I already out the money in your bank account, so splurge! On shoes and bags,"

"Oh, Marilyn, you know me too well," Ana, laughed.

Under the table, Jack was holding Ana's hand. After Ana said good-bye to Marilyn, they went to the car, standing outside the car, Ana squealed like a fifteen year old, and jumped up on Jack, laughing as Jack spun her around until she felt dizzy, putting her down, they got in the car and went home.

"I cannot believe this is happening to me!" Ana said, while driving,

"I'm happy for you; take the chance, Ana listen to her. You need a life." Jack smiled,

"I just might, take that chance, life is too short. Maybe Marilyn is right, I need someone to share the rest of my life with, be happy with and someone to love." She said smiling at Jack, as Jack took her hand and kissed it lightly.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! r&r please???**_

_**Please feel free to send, story requests, comments or suggestions!**_

_**Love yah!**_

_**Mwaah!**_


	5. Scared of Falling in Love

Almost a week later, for the past six days Jack and Ana got along well, they went out, watched movies together, hang out at the mall and D'3, and they rehearsed a lot for their duet in two day's at the concert.

That afternoon, Jack was outside playing with BJ. Ana got up from the bed and looked out their bedroom window. She saw Jack playing with BJ, when a girl came up to Jack, and pulled him into a kiss. Ana froze at the window for a minute, coming back into reality she turned around and sat back on the bed, trying to control her self, she did not really know why she was upset.

_Jack is not your boyfriend; get over your self-Ana, he is happy that is a good thing. _

_I am happy for him._ Ana thought to her self.

An hour later, Ana was sitting on the bed going through her papers, she had her back facing the door and her I-pod on, still crying she could barely concentrate, and then she saw something dangling in front of her. she looked up a bit to see what it was, she looked over her shoulder, she saw Jack standing there, smiling at her, his smile faded when he realized that she was crying.

"Ana, what's wrong?" Jack said, sitting in front of her, on the bed,

"I just…" She looked down on the bed, she got up, picked up her bag and keys, and ran out the door, she ran to her car, got in and drove off. Jack tried to run after her, but she was gone.

* * *

"Hi. It's Ana. I need you to come to D'3," Ana said walking into an empty D'3,

"Where are you?" Jenny asked,

"I'm here, I'm at D'3, I need a favor?"

"Sure, anything,"

"Go to Jack's house, and get my shit for me?" Ana said sobbing into the phone,

"Ana, what's wrong?"

"I'm fine; I just need my stuff in Jack's room,"

"I'm heading to D'3 first; I'm just down the street, wait for me,"

Jenny walked into D'3 and found Ana, on the floor leaning up against the wall, with a cigarette in her hand.

"Why are you crying?" Jenny said sitting down next to her.

After a few hours of talking, Jenny went to the Mercer house; Jack answered the door, hoping it was Ana.

"Hi, Jenny, Come in, have you seen Ana?" Jack asked,

"Look Jack, Ana is my friend; she need's to clear her mind for a bit, I'm here for her papers."

"All of her papers are on the bed, Jenny please, tell me where she is?"

"I can't do that Jack. However, I do not like seeing Ana like this, and I know you how much you care about her. At the concert, I want you to sit with you're brothers until your band is up next, but don't go near her until the end, you two are singing a duet for the final song, after that, talk to her, backstage ok?"

Jack did not like the idea, but knowing he has, no other choice, he signed and nodded.

* * *

Ana slept in the music room, upstairs in D'3. Tonight was the night Ana felt, ecstatic, anger, rage, and frustration all at the same time.

Ana, was backstage dressed for their opening dance, she noticed that Jack was not with the band, who were sitting across from her.

After the first hour of the concert, came Ana's solo. She changed the song and asked the DJ to turn the second spotlight on, on her signal. She was so upset, she thought what better was to get it out, but sing.

She walked onto the stage, standing in the middle waiting for the music to begin.

_**There were places we would go at midnight  
There were secrets that nobody else would know  
There's a reason but I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I thought they all belonged to me**_

Ana closed her eyes, not wanting to look at Jack,

_**Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?  
Oh no, living my life  
**_

She started walking around the stage,

_**Seems like everything's the same around me  
Then I look again and everything has changed  
I'm not dreaming so I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
She's everywhere I wanna be **_

Making her way back to the center of the stage, 

_**Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?  
**_

Looking strait at Jack, she sang,

_**  
I'm the one who made you laugh  
Who made you feel  
And made you sad  
I'm not sorry  
For what we did  
For who we were  
I'm not sorry  
I'm not her**_

_**  
**_

She gave her signal to the DJ, the DJ turned the light on, facing the girl who kissed Jack, earlier. Looking at Jack then back to the girl, Ana felt tears building up.

_**  
Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?  
Oh no, living my life**_

Walking off stage, Ana was trying to think of what she would do, when they sang their duet.

* * *

Jack and the band had already sung their songs; it was time for the last son for that night.

"So, let's welcome out, Jack Mercer and Ana D." they heard the emcee say,

They walked out on stage at the start of the music,

**(Jack)**_  
__**Lately I've been thinking,  
About the things that we've been through,  
And I don't know if I'd be here,  
If not for you, **_

_**I had to take a little time,  
To try to work things out,  
And you should know that,  
I have never meant,  
To let you down.**_

**(Both)**_  
__**Cause I, I  
Wannna tell you that I'm sorry,  
And I, I,  
Even when I'm not giving enough,  
And I'm taking too much,  
You're still there for me,  
Even when I got nothing at all,  
And I'm ready to fall,  
You're still there for me,  
There for me,  
There for me. **_

_**Even when I can't be there for you,  
You're always there for me.**_

_  
_**(Ana)**_  
__**Sometimes I know I can be,  
So hard to understand (It's ok),  
Even when I'm lost,  
You show me who I really am,  
Life with me hasn't always been an easy ride,  
But because of you I've learned, **_

_**To lose my selfish pride.**_

**(Both)**_  
__**Cause I, I  
Wannna tell you that I'm sorry  
And I, I  
Even when I'm not giving enough  
And I'm taking too much  
You're still there for me  
Even when I got nothing at all  
And I'm ready to fall  
You're still there for me  
There for me  
There for me**_

_**Even when I can't be there for you  
Oh you're always there for me yeah,**_

_**Oh no it's love  
Ooooouuhhh (Oooohhh)  
It must be love  
Ooohhh  
It's gotta be real love (It's gotta be real love)**_

_**Even when I'm not giving enough  
And I'm taking too much  
You're still there for me  
Even when I got nothing at all  
And I'm ready to fall  
You're still there for me  
There for me  
There for me**_

_**Even when I can't be there for you (When I can't be there)  
Even when I can't be there for you  
You're always there for me…**_

They both ended the song facing each other, with no reaction or emotion on either one's face. After Ana and the emcee said goodnight and thank you to everyone who came that night, Ana went backstage to change, Jack came up behind her.

"Ana, can we talk?" Jack said, looking at her bare back,

"No," Ana said, putting her shirt on,

"What's wrong, would you at least tell me what I did to upset you?" Jack said,

"It's not you Jack," she whispered, bowing her head down,

"Then what is it?"

"It's me ok, it's just fucking useless me! I am scared Jack, I don't want to fall in love with anyone! I don't want to be a punching bag like my mother, and I don't want to spend the next fifty years with someone who's going to leave me! Ok? It is me Jack! Me, I am scared of falling in love! I'm scared of getting hurt!" Ana said, crying harder, she grabbed her stuff and walked off, Jack tried to grab her arm, but she avoided it.

Bobby was standing at the doorway with BJ,

"Here, take BJ for a minute, I'll go talk to her,"

No, Bobby you'll make it worse"

"Look Jack, I've known Ana way longer than you have ok, I know how to talk to her,"

Bobby ran out to the parking lot, he looked around until her found her car. Ana was sitting inside with her head on the steering wheel, Bobby knocked on the glass.

"Go away!" Ana said without looking, who it was,

"It's me,"

"Bobby," Ana whispered, unlocking the door she got out and hugged him close,

"I am so sorry Bobby," she said crying on his shoulder,

"Wait, you didn't do anything wrong, why are you sorry?"

"I'm sorry I hurt your brother, I'm just scared Bobby, I don't think I have what it is, to fall in love. I do not want to be hurt, or left behind, or heartbroken. I really care so much about Jack, at first I thought he was just a hot rock star, but getting to know him everyday, I fell to deep, and now I'm stuck, I don't know what direction to go to,"

"Go strait Ana, take a chance in life, and give Jack a chance. Jack love's you to death."

"Yeah, then explain the blonde whore, he was kissing this morning!"

"You mean, Victoria? She is a bitch, she has been throwing her self at Jack since high school, he never liked her, that this morning was all her, she kissed Jack. Jack shoved her off, I was there."

"Bobby, what do I do, if I get hurt?"

"You run to Jack," Bobby smiled,

"I'm scared, Bobby" Ana whispered,

"Are you scared, every night when you go to sleep?"

"No, I'm not."

"How come, you're not scared then?"

"Because, I feel… safe, in Jack's arms…" she looked down,

"Hey, it's not too late, he loves you. I know you love him, why waste time fighting?"

"Your right, but, what if Jack doesn't want me anymore?"

"Let's go find out,"

"Daddy! Aunt Ana!" BJ came up to them screaming,

"Ana, we're going to go on home, give Jack a ride" Bobby said turning around

Jack walked over to her slowly, "Jack, catch!" Bobby threw a black box at him.

"Thanks man, Ana I'm sorry if you feel that way, but I'm not like that, and about that…"

"Jack! Shut the fuck up!" Ana smiled, "And kiss me, Dimmit!"

Jack smiled and took her face in his hands and kissed her.

"Jack, I'm so sorry," Ana, said, burying her self in his neck,

"I'm sorry too. Ana I have something to ask and tell you,"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Ana, I know you're scared, but give me a chance and I will prove to you that I'm not like that, I swear I would never, ever hurt you. Ana I've like you since day one, well I thought you were hot and all but, getting to know you day after day, I feel like I've known you for so long. Ana… I… love you..." sighing he said, "Will you be mine?"

He opened the black box Bobby tossed to him, and pulled out a silver necklace with the initials "AJ" on it with a green stone in between,

"Jack, I really am scared, and I'm clueless what imp going to do if I get hurt. So, I'm sorry but I can't… say no!" she smiled hugging Jack.

Jack put the necklace, on her neck. He turned her around to face him.

"I love you, Ana," he said, caressing her cheeks,

"I love you too, Jack," she said as she reached up and kissed him on the lips.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! r&r please???**_

_**Please feel free to send, story requests, comments or suggestions!**_

_**Love yah!**_

_**Mwaah!**_

* * *

Just in case, on this chapter, the titles of the songs above are:

First song - Who's that girl - by: Hilary Duff

Second song - Still there for me - by: Corbin bleu


	6. AJ

**I am really sorry about last night, i know i promised another chapter, i tried to upload it, but there was something wrong with the site.**

* * *

That night, Ana and Jack went to the after party together, everyone there was happy to see them, finally together, for them Ana and Jack was a match made in heaven. 

The party was at a bar called, Cowboy Grill, Marilyn had the place closed down for the night and staff, crew and close friend were the only people that were aloud in.

Jack, Ana, Jenny, Angel, Sofi, Bobby, Tyler and the rest of the band were sitting at one table, Tyler was teasing Ana about her singing and dancing and Ana was getting fed up,

"I bet you can't even play a freaking guitar," Tyler teased,

"Cut it out man! Leave her alone," Jack said, defending Ana

"No that's ok baby, I can take care of my self, hey Jenny, play with me?" Ana said,

"Are you serious?" Jenny said looking at her in shock,

"Yeah, why not, these lug heads think we no nothing about being in a band, and I am not going to sit here and take that, after everything ADC has gone through,"

"What's ADC mean?" Jack asked, looking at Ana,

"It… was… our band A was for Grace Alicante, D is for Ana Du, and C is for Jennifer Co, ADC we quit when Grace died." Ana explained,

"Come on Jenny, one song, please?" giving her best puppy dog eyes,

"Fine, but what are we going to use?"

"I'll use Jack's guitar," she said picking up Jacks guitar,

"Fine, I'll go get mine in the back," Jenny said getting up,

"Ok, lets do this; I still have our old CD, what song you want?" Jenny said coming back,

"I want… this one," Ana pointed,

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yup! Boys, watch and learn!" Ana said walking towards the stage,

"Alright, listen up people! We're going ADC style for a minute," Ana told the crowd,

The crowd started cheering and screaming as Ana and Jenny began playing,

_Yeah,Yeah  
_

_[Ana_

_Get up, Get out  
Move on, move on there's no doubt  
I'm all wrong, you're right  
It's all the same with you  
I'm too thin, too fat  
You ask why  
So why,  
So why,  
So why,  
So why _

On and on,  
And on and on,  
On and on,  
And on and on,  
  
_[Both  
__Don't want to grow up  
I want to get out  
Hey, take me away  
I want to shout out  
Take me away,  
Away,  
Away,  
Away,  
Away,_

_[Ana_  
_Round and round here we go again  
Same old start, same old end  
Turn my head  
And turn back again  
Same old stuff never ends  
Do this, do that  
Can't deal Can't deal with that  
I tune in, tune out  
I've heard it all before  
Hello, goodbye  
Never asking me why,  
Goodbye,  
Goodbye,  
Goodbye, _

On and on,  
And on and on,  
On and on,  
And on and on,  
  
_[Both  
__Don't want to grow up  
I want to get out  
Hey, take me away  
I want to shout out  
Take me away,  
Away,  
Away,  
Away,  
Away,_

_[Ana's guitar solo_

_[Both  
__Don't want to grow up  
I want to get out  
Hey, take me away  
I want to shout out  
Take me away,  
Away,  
Away,  
Away,  
Away,_

_Round and round here we go again  
Same old story, same old end  
Turn my head  
And turn back again  
Same old stuff never ends!_

Walking off the stage with a huge smile on her face, Ana walked back to the table and handed Jack he's guitar.

"Tyler, you look shocked, are you ok honey?" Ana teased, sitting next to Jack,

"Wow baby I had no idea, you could sing and play like that," Jack said,

"Dance with me baby please, the next song is my favorite," Ana smiled at him,

Ana pulled Jack up when the music started, Jenny pulled Tyler with her, Ana turned her back to Jack the same time Jenny turned her back to Tyler, the song "It's tricky" started, as Ana enjoyed grinding her back on Jack, swaying her hips and wrapping her arms around his neck. Ana dipped down making sure Jack got a nice view, and rubbed her way up, hearing Jack groan, she kept doing it until Jack pulled her up.

"Torture, pure torture, you know that?" Jack whispered in her ear.

Ana smiled and kept teasing Jack, after the song was finished, they went back to the table, Ana was going to sit down next to Jack when Jenny and Tyler, put their legs up on her chair,

"Oh, come on, all the chairs are taken," Ana wined,

"Sit on Jack's lap," Tyler said,

"Yeah, why don't you go and give Jackie a little kiss Ana?" Jenny smiled at her,

"Oh no, you don't! You do this to all of are friends Jenny, not me"

"I don't know what you're talking about, virgin ass" Jenny teased her,

"Fine," Ana bent down and kissed Jack on the cheek,

"Happy?"

"What the fuck was that, girl?" Jenny raised her eyebrow at Ana,

"Ok, you want to play dirty, bring it on Jenny,"

Ana sat on Jack's lap, facing him she took his face in her hands and kissed him, holding the back of his neck she started grinding on his lap. Jack's hands roamed around her back and fell to her ass, groaning at what Ana was doing to him, they stayed like that for a few minutes, until Ana started kissing down Jack's neck,

"Ok, Ana ok, I'm sorry, stop! Please don't have sex in front of me," Jenny said

"I thought you were, daring me to… who's the virgin ass now?" Ana smirked at her,

* * *

The next morning Jack got up early, when Ana went down stairs Jack was in the kitchen getting coffee. 

"Good morning, gorgeous" Jack kissed her,

"You're up early, and dressed to kill, going out?" Ana asked getting coffee,

"Yeah, I… have to go in a few minutes; I'm meeting up with the boys for a while"

"Ok, I'm going out later anyways,"

"Where are you going?"

Oh, I don't know, since it is the 21st of December, I thought I'd go Christmas shopping today!" Ana screamed at the stairway, they both heard a screech from upstairs and footsteps,

"Chica! I'm coming, remember we have that, thing to do first!" Sofi said,

"I remember, we leave in a few hours ok?"

"Ok," Sofi said going back upstairs,

"Women, all they know is shopping," Jack smiled, pulling her close,

"Yeah, yeah so, what are you doing today?"

"Nothing much, rehears a few new songs"

"Ok baby, I love you! Take care!" she kissed him good-bye,

"You too, be good!" Jack said walking out the door.

* * *

"SOFI! LET'S GO!" Ana screamed form the front door, 

Sofi and Angel walked downstairs, holding hands.

"Angel? I didn't know you were home,"

"Yeah, I never went out after last night,, damn I was so drunk, where's Jack?"

"Out with the boys, me and Sofi are going, Christmas shopping today,"

"Oh ok, have fun then, love you baby! Bye!"

* * *

"Oh shit! This hurts!" Ana cried, as the needled started poking at her skin, 

A few hours later, they went to the mall, with a bandage on the right side of her lower stomach. Another five hours later, they were on their way home. When they got home, they had to unload the truck full of presents they bought, when they got inside the were shocked to see, there were gifts under the tree, Ana bent down to read the card,

Merry Christmas, Beautiful!

I Love You!

-Jack.

Ana smiled at the thought, that Jack went out shopping for a gift, for her.

"Stop, staring at it before it melt's" she heard Jack's voice, behind her.

"Out with the boys, huh?" she turned around, and kissed him on the cheek,

"Well, I needed an excuse so you wouldn't go with me, it's a surprise,"

"I love you!" she hugged him, when Jack wrapped his arms around her waist she moved back, and held it, she was still in pain form earlier,

"What's wrong?" Jack asked,

"Nothing baby, I'm fine," She lied, and went outside to help Sofi unload, the truck,

While fixing the gifts under the tree, Sofi, Ana and BJ were dancing around the living room to, Footloose, raising her arms, pulled up her shirt, revealing the white bandage on her, stomach, Jack was sitting on the couch and saw it,

"Ana, what the hell happened?" he asked, pointing at her stomach,

"Baby, it's nothing… actually… you'll see it later, but I'm not hurt I promise! Trust me baby, please?" she said kissing him on the cheek,

Jack sat back; frustrated that she will not tell him what is wrong.

"Hey Sofi, we forgot something in the truck," Ana said, holding up two pink paper bags,

"Oh, I forgot, sorry," Sofi said getting hers

"How can you forget about this, I thought we had a bet on this, for tonight?"

"We do, don't worry, you are so on! Bring it, chica!" Sofi smiled,

"I will, I can't wait," Ana smiled,

* * *

Around eleven that night, Ana pulled Jack into their room and sat him on the bed, 

"Stay here and wait for me, ok?" Ana said, as Jack nodded,

She went outside and met up with Sofi as they went to the bathroom together, they both walked out five minutes later, smiling at each other, and wishing each other good luck on their bet. They went back to their rooms.

Ana walked into their room, and stood at the mirror, Jack put his guitar down, seeing Ana changed her clothes, she was wearing her robe as usual,

"What are you wearing under that?" Jack asked looking at her,

"OH, just something I bought," She answered putting her brush down.

She turned around to face Jack, she sit down on her lower lip and undid her robe and let it fall to the floor, placing her hand on her hip to hide the skin where the bandage was,

"Wow," Jack was speechless, seeing Ana in only the black lingerie,

She pressed play on the CD player next to her, and walked over to Jack slowly, she stood up next to the bed, Jack got up on his knees, and held her by the waist, and she moved his hands away.

"There is, one more surprise for tonight,"

"I don't think I can possibly want anything else,"

Ana took her hand off her hip, revealing a tattoo, with the initial's A and J with a dark green heart in the middle, Jack stared at it for a minute. then looked her in the eyes, he sat up taking his shirt off, and peeling off a white bandage of his left arm, revealing a new tattoo he got, with the same initials on it,

"Oh, my God," Ana said, touching it with her finger,

Jack sat up strait on the bed, as Ana sat on his lap, she kissed him on the lips then moved down his neck, and to the tattoo. Jack groaning at the feeling of her lips on his skin, he pulled her face back to his a kissed her deeply, Ana's hands started roaming around his chest, both of them moaning into the kiss, Jack moved down her neck, as Ana's hands played in his hair. Bending back as Jack went lower, he kissed down her chest, to her stomach; he kissed her tattoo, as his hands on her back.

Ana's hands lowered to his pants, undoing his belt and tossing it aside, Jack stood up, picking her up with him, he placed her down on the bed not breaking the kiss, her hands went down again to his pants, undoing the button and zipper, she pushed his pants down, as he kicked it to the floor. Ana turned them over, so she was on top of Jack, grinding on top of him while kissing and sucking her way down his neck, to his chest and his stomach, groaning, Jack moaned out load, calling her name, pulling her up before she went any lower.

He kissed her on the lips,

"Baby… listen I want our first time together to be special, for you. I want it to be perfect, I want you to fell safe, and… babies please don't, think that I don't want you, because I do, I want you so much…" she kissed him, to shut him up, groaning her grabbed her ass harder, making her moan out load, Ana pulled out of the kiss,

"You want me?" she asked, looking down at him,

"Yes, I don't just want you, I need you…" he said massaging her ass harder,

"Hmmm… Jack," she moaned, her head falling back, as Jack sat up and kissed down chest dragging his tongue ring on her skin, "Jack," she whispered, as he pulled back,

"Baby, I want you, I want to make love to you, I just want it to be special for you, I want it to be everything you've ever dreamed of," Jack explained,

"Ok, I understand baby, but your hands are just loving my ass aren't they?" she smiled,

"Yeah, they are," he said picking her up and laying her on her bed next to him,

"You did that, for me?" Jack asked, pointing at her tattoo, as she nodded,

"How about that, is that for me?"

"Yeah, it is, not only this but all of this, is only for you," he said, pointing to his body,

* * *

They laid there, for a few more minutes staring at each other; Jack traced her body with his finger, until he looked closer, 

"I didn't know you had your belly button pierced?"

"Yeah, long time ago," she got up and went to the dresser to get it, when she found it she put it on, it was white gold with green, rhinestones' dangling down, she walked over to the bed, Jack picked her up and threw her down on the bed,

"You know what goes best with, naval rings?"

"What?"

"This,"

Jack lowered himself down, stopping at her belly ring, her traced his tongue ring all over her lower body, moaning she threw her head back and her back ached off the bed,

"Jack," she whispered,

She pulled Jack up on top of her, and wrapped her legs around his waist,

"I thought you wanted to wait?" she smiled up to him,

"I do, but you are teasing the living hell out of me!" he smirked,

"Good, sleep it off, Handsome"

"Handsome?" Jack asked,

"Yeah, you keep calling me, Gorgeous so I'll call you Handsome,"

"Ok then, my gorgeously beautiful girlfriend, put this on please?" he said handing her, his shirt,

"Sure, Jack, don't leave me tonight,"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want to wake up without you next to me,"

"Ok, I promise I won't leave, I'm sorry," he kissed her on the cheek,

He waited until Ana got under the covers and got his shirt on,

"Lights out beautiful," he said, and turned the lights off, he got in bed next to her,

"Good-night, baby" he said, as he kissed her on the forehead,

"Goo-night, handsome," she curled up closer to him as they both fell asleep.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! r&r please???**_

_**Please feel free to send, story requests, comments or suggestions!**_

_**Love yah!**_

_**Mwaah!**_

* * *

Song above is: 

Take me away - by: Christina Vidal


	7. A Special Christmas

Christmas morning, and Ana was running all over the place trying to fix up the house, they invited Jenny over, and of course the Jack and the boys are going to be there, Ana grew closer and closer to the band, they started treating her more like a friend, like a baby sister to them all, not just the boss.

Jack was in the kitchen cooking, Bobby took BJ out for a while so they can clean up, and prepare for the party tonight, Angel and Sofi were at Jerry's house, and they promised to all be there on time tonight.

* * *

Around 7:30, Jack and Ana were putting all the final touches on the table, Jenny and the boys were there, Bobby and BJ just pulled in the driveway and Jerry called all of them are on their way over.

By 9:00 everyone was in the living room opening presents, after eating BJ ran into the living room so everyone followed, Jack opened a couple of presents from Ana, witch was a black leather jacket, and a couple of white gold rings, that Jack put on immediately. Ana opened hers from Jack, she opened one that was, 3 inch beige stiletto's, one green and one black bag witch Ana loved so much. she picked up a small black box next to her feet, everyone except for the kids stopped what they were doing to watch, everyone wanted to see her reaction when she was, a heart shaped diamond white gold ring. Ana felt her heart stop for a minute, she had gotten so many gifts before, but this was the first time anyone has given her a… ring.

"Jack," she whispered, looking up at him,

"Don't worry beautiful, I'm not asking you to marry me," he said putting in on her finger,

"Thank you," she said giving him a hug,

"I saw it, and it had your name written all over it," he smiled, kissing her hand,

"I love you handsome," she said, kissing him on the lips,

"I still, have one more surprise for you later tonight,"

"Why later tonight?"

"You'll see, gorgeous,"

* * *

Around 11:00 that night, Jack came back downstairs with a duffle bag over his shoulder, searching for the car keys,

"Jack baby, where are you going?" Ana asked standing up,

"One minute, I can't find my damn keys, baby," Jack said walking around in circles,

"Jack, come here for a minute please?"

He walked over to her; she pulled him closer, looked up into his eyes, and reached into his pocket,

"Her you go baby," she smiled, handing him the keys,

"That is why I love you so much, ok people, we're leaving," Jack announced,

"We who? Leaving where?" Ana asked confused,

"I have one more surprise for you tonight," Jack smiled pulling her closer,

"Jack, you did it?" Angel asked, everybody looked at him,

"I did what?"

"That thing you said, you were going to do to surprise Ana," Bobby said,

"Yeah, I told you I was going to do it, and I did it,"

"Good luck, Jackie boy!" both Tyler and Jerry said,

"Wait does anybody want to, fill me in here?" Ana said, raising her eyebrow,

"Come with me, please?" Jack said with his puppy dog eyes,

Ana nodded, and they said goodbye to everyone, and walked out to the car, Jack convinced Ana to put the blind fold on and she eventually did. A few minutes later, she heard a door open and Jack lead her inside; he closed the door behind them and took the blind fold of standing behind her,

"Oh my… Jack, you… did all of this… for me?" she smiled, turning around,

"Yeah, I just… want to spend time alone with you… no work, no friends, and no Bobby"

"I love you Jackie, so much," as she kissed him softy,

Jack reserved a suit, for them at the Heritage Hotel, and had the beer and tequila ready for them, the room was lit by a dozen green candled, cause he knew green was her favorite color.

* * *

They spent a few hours drinking and talking,

"Beautiful, is ok if I go take a shower real quick?" Jack asked getting up,

"Sure, I'll finish up all the tequila though," she smiled,

"Drink as much as you want, just don't pass out on me,"

"Oh… please…"

Jack went to the bathroom, taking his clothes off, he wrapped a towel around his waist, he turned the water on and waited for the hot water, when he heard the door open, he looked over his shoulder,

"Hey baby, you need to use the bathroom?" he asked looking at her, finally realizing that she was now in a robe,

"I… Uh… actually…" she looked over to her left and turned the light off, Jack turned the water off, as Ana walked slowly towards him, one hand in his hair, the other around his neck, and she pulled him down and kissed him passionately. What seemed to be hours of kissing each other, Ana's hands were roaming around his shoulders and down his chest until she found the towel wrapped around his waist and let it fall to the floor. Jack's hands were busy pushing the robe off her shoulders; he broke the kiss and started kissing his way down her neck, as she moved her arms down her robe fell to the floor next to Jack's towel. Jack made his way back up to her lips, Ana's hands found the perfect spot behind him, Jack moaned into her mouth, as she grabbed his ass. Jack's hands were roaming around her shoulders, sliding down a bit he stopped just above her beast, Ana took a hint and pushed his hands down a bit, gasping at the feeling of Jack touching her, ever so lightly. Both of them were busy touching each other in places they never touched each other before. Jack, kissed his way down her neck again, kissing lower, he made his way down to her beast, Ana whimpered his name out, as her head fell back, her hands in Jack's hair, after a few minutes Jack made his way back up to her lips again. With all the moans and names whimpered, Jack picked her up, allowing her legs to wrap around his waist; he walked them out of the bathroom, and laid her gently on the bed.

* * *

Not breaking the kiss he put her down slowly, Jack was on top of her but he was prompt up by his hands on the bed, Jack started over again, kissing his way back down. Ana's back arched off of the bed as she felt his hands running up and down her body, Jack looked up at her, and looked into her eyes. Before he went to kissing down her stomach, to her belly ring and lower, he ran his tongue ring over her tattoo, leaving kisses around it. Jack left a trail of kisses from her tattoo down, Ana's legs closed tight, until Jack kissed and sucked on the skin of her thighs. Ana biting down on her lower lip soon gave in, Jack kisses were driving her crazy and over the edge. Her head fell back onto the pillow as her back arched off the bed again, gasping at the feeling of his tongue ring on her,

"Jack," she whispered, Jack was driving her over the edge,

Jack continued making love to her, it turned him on how she bit down on her lip moaning his name, and Ana was trying so hard to control her self, but she was already over the edge.

"Jack… I…Uh…" she moaned, Jack would not stop

"OoooH… GOD! Jack…!" she gripped harder on the blankets,

"JACK!!! Uh…" she bit down harder on her lip as she felt her whole, body tremble, catching her breath, with her eyes shut tight, Jack kissed his way back up to her neck,

"Jack," she whispered,

"Too much?" Jack smiled still sucking on her collarbone,

"I… want you to… make love to me…," she whispered, breathless

Jack stopped and looked her in the eye, as she wrapped her arms around his neck she pulled him down,

"Make love to me, Handsome," she whispered, biting playfully on his ear, making Jack moan. Jack moved up and got in-between her legs, bending down again, he kissed her lips, as she wrapped her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck, she gripped tighter onto his neck as she felt him, press onto her,

"Tell if it hurts, I'll stop," Jack whispered,

Ana bit down harder on her lower lip, her canine tooth drilling a whole in it, as she felt him pushing inside her, Jack saw the pain written all over her face, he tried to pull back, but Ana stopped him,

"I'm ok," she said, with her eyes still shut,

Jack pushed in half way, when she let out a cry of pain,

"Ooooh!" she dug her nails into Jack's back, forgetting she hand long nails,

Jack waited a minute, before he pushed in all the way, leaving Ana breathless,

"Baby, lets stop, I don't want to hurt you," Jack looking at her with concern,

"I'm fine Jack… I just… need a minute… to get used to the size," she smiled,

"Take all the time you need, beautiful"

Taking a deep breath, she nodded at Jack to continue, Jack pulled out and pushed back in slowly, he did that over and over, until Ana started moving with him, knowing that she was ok now, he started thrusting faster, loving the feeling of her tight walls around him.

"Jack… don't stop…" and whimpered,

Jack was trying so hard to hold himself back a little longer, the way Ana was moaning and whimpering his name was driving him insane, Jack thruster faster and faster.

"Uh, JACK!" Ana screamed in over her head, not caring for the pain anymore,

"Oh, Baby…!" Jack moaned as she thruster up, meeting his,

"I'm… cummmming… JACK!"

"ANA!" Jack was so close, he held back wanting them to cum at the same time,

"JACK!!! Uh… baby don't stop!"

"Oh, GOD ANA!!!" Jack moaned, tilting his head back, lost in pure ecstasy,

"JAAAACK!" she bit down on her lip, so hard causing it to bleed,

"Uhhhhh… Ana…!" Jack started slowing down, stopped and laid down on her chest,

They stayed like that for a few more minutes, until Jack rolled off her, realizing he was a bit too heavy for her,

"Baby…" he starter, turning her face towards him, "I'm sorry… I… didn't know,"

"Jack… I'm sorry, for not telling you… that I was a virgin,"

"It's ok with me, I'm just worried about you…"

"I'm fine Jack…" she looked him in the eye,

"Does it still hurt?" he asked running his hand through her hair,

"Not anymore, it did for a little bit earlier," she admitted,

"I'm sorry… I know I promised I would never hurt you…" he kissed her forehead,

"Jack, you didn't hurt me in a way I wouldn't want to, I wanted you to do it,"

"I know, are you bleeding really badly?"

"I don't know, but I do want to go to the bathroom now," she smiled,

She pushed the blanket off her, and got up, her legs were shaking and she fell backwards, Jack broke her fall, and stood her up again,

"Are you ok?" he asked, holding onto her,

"Yeah, I just… need to sit down… my legs are shaking," she laughed,

"It's not funny, lie down, I'll take care if you," Jack said getting up,

He put his boxers back on, and went into the bathroom and came back out with a damp towel. He took the blanket off her and wiped down her sweaty body, he whipped down her legs and even the blood, Ana watched him in awe, it did hurt a bit when Jack was whipping up the blood but it felt better when her finished. He put the towel in the bathroom, and then searched his duffle bag he pulled out one of his shirts and boxer shorts. He pulled a new pair of panties up Ana's leg, followed by the boxer shorts, and then he put his shirt on her, kissing her forehead.

"Thank you," Ana said, holding his hand,

"Your Welcome, I love you!" he kissed her hand, where the ring was,

"This is not an engagement ring… yet… I'll be putting one on that finger soon," Jack smiled, kissing her on the lips, then both of her hands,

"You're really planning on doing that?" she asked smiling,

"Yeah, I do… I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I love you, Jack Mercer," she kissed him back,

Jack went over to the mini bar and got a bottle of wine, he opened it and gave her a glass, walking over to the CD player, her pressed play and her favorite song came on _"She'll Never Be Me by: Britney Spears"_, smiling at Jack she said,

"Where did you get that CD?"

"Your bag, it said _"My Favorite Song's"_ on it, so I thought I'd bring it with me,"

"You are too good for me, you know that?"

"No actually, you're the one who's too good for me,"

"Merry Christmas, Handsome,"

"Merry Christmas, Gorgeous,"

After finishing the bottle of wine, Jack laid down next to her, turning the lights off.

Ana was, curled up, sleeping on his chest, kissing the top of her head, before he fell a sleep.

* * *

The next day, they spent all day in bed, taking and drinking a little bit after breakfast.

Around 1:00 in the afternoon, they decided to go home, and check if the house was still in one piece. When they got to the house, they walked in to find everyone still there even Jenny and the boys.

"Oh… you two have some explaining to do…" Angel said, looking at them,

"Don't take this the wrong way but, did everyone sleep over last night?" Ana asked,

"Yeah, we finished, kind of late last night and some people, done past out! So we crashed here for the night," Jenny said, looking at Tyler,

"What I already said, I'm sorry," Tyler whined,

"So, what the hell happened to you two last night and home come you have to hold on to Ana just so she could walk?" Bobby asked walking into the living room,

Jack helped Ana sit down on the sofa, she could walk on her own now, it just hurts a little

"Oh… my… God… Ana-Maria O. Du, you better spill!" Jenny said, hands on her hips,

"Fine you want to know? I hade the best night of my life, last night," she smiled at Jack,

"That's it, that's all you're going to tell your best friend?"

"Jenny, come on I'll tell you tonight at D'3, I promise,"

"Baby, you're not going out tonight," Jack said, from the kitchen

"I'm fine baby, I promise I wont stress my self out tonight,"

"Fine, but you're sitting next to the stage where I can see you,"

"Ok baby, I promise,"

"And you're not walking around alone,"

"Jack I can get uuuu…" Ana tried to get up and fell back down on the couch,

"You can what?" Jack smiled, handing her a diet Pepsi,

"Thanks and okay, I won't get up. I cannot believe my knees are still shaking,"

"Oh so that's what happened last night," Bobby said, coming into the living room,

"What are you talking about Bobby?" Ana asked,

"That big huh, Jackie boy, Your finally I man, damn cat call you fairy anymore,"

"Shut up man," Jack said sitting next to Ana, putting his arm around her,

"Actually, his dick is bigger that your brain Bobby," Ana teased him,

"Shut up, weak knees,"

"Hey you get fucked that good, you'd be the same,"

"Don't start, with me" Bobby said from his chair,

"You started it, Booby," Ana said cuddling up to Jack, as Jack laughed how Bobby was such a sore loser.

Jack carried Ana upstairs into their room, and put her down on the bed, Ana fell asleep as Jack went downstairs to help Jenny and Sofi clean up.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! r&r please???**_

_**Please feel free to send, story requests, comments or suggestions!**_

_**Love yah!**_

_**Mwaah!**_


	8. Not Good Enough

Two Months Later, (February)

* * *

Jack was really out with Tyler, as for what Ana and Jenny know Jack and Tyler are out with the boys, Jack and Tyler got went out to set up a surprise romantic Valentines dinner for the girls.

Ana and Jenny were in Jack and Ana's room watching a movie when her cell phone rang,

"That's weird, I don't recognize this number," Ana said looking at her phone,

"Answer it; it might be the boys," Jenny said getting a nod from Ana,

"Hello,"

"Good Afternoon, may I please speak to Ana?"

"Yes this is she,"

"Ana, this is Paul, Paul Garcia,"

"Oh… My… God… Paul! Wait let me put you on loud speaker,"

"Ok, how are you lately Ana?"

"I'm great, Jenny's here with me right now…"

"Hi Jenny, how are you?"

"I'm great Paul, long time no see…"  
"Yes, I know I've just been so busy lately,"

"So, why the sudden call Paul?" Ana asked, looking at her phone,

"Well, brace your self Ana, I have just gone over the Christmas Concert you held in Detroit, and I was hoping that you wouldn't mind, becoming manager and Jenny would be your assistant manager, of a new rock band I'm planning on promoting,"

"Oh, Paul that is so nice of you but…" Ana began, cutting her off he said,

"The name of the band… is D-Rock,"

* * *

Ana and Jenny ran down the stairs to see all the boys in the doorway, they stood there smiling at the boys,

"Ok, what are you two up too know, because the last time you two had those kind of smile's on your faces, Jack and me ended up wearing mini skirt's the whole night,"

"Oh, shush Tyler, We have a Valentines gift for you boys," Ana teased, looking at Jack,

"And what would that be?" Jack asked, kissing her on the cheek,

"Well… we just got off the phone with an old friend of ours, and her offered me, manager and Jenny assistant manager of this new band he's going to be working with… oh did I mention the name of the band was… D-Rock,"

The two girls had their back turned to them, they smiled as they heard the boys drop all the bags they were holding, they looked over their shoulder and giggled at the reaction on their face.

"Oh baby, are you serious?" Jack asked picking her up, and spinning her around,

"Yes, we are. That is if you want it, I'll have Paul fax me the record deal tomorrow," she smiled,

* * *

That night, Jack and Tyler picked the girls up at the house and took them to D'3, when they got out of the car, the boys both put blind folds on the girls and led them inside, Jack taking Ana to the music room, as Tyler took Jenny to another room.

"You can take it off now," Jack said closing the door behind them,

"Oh Jack, You didn't have to do this, but it's beautiful, thank you"

"No your beautiful, and thank you" Jack said, in between kisses,

"I love you," Ana whispered,

After dinner, they laid down on the folding couch that was set up with rose petals on it.

"Jack, promise me you won't leave me?"

"Ana, why would you even think that?"

"I know rock stars, they get famous, that get drunk, they get high, and they get laid,"

"Baby, I'm not like that, you know me, I love you and I would never leave you,"

"You promise,"

"I promise," Jack said, looking into her eyes,

* * *

Three Months Later, (May)

Jack and the boys were getting ready for the last song, they were more popular, and then they ever thought they would be, Ana and Jenny agreed to just, meet the boys at the after party, the party was going great that night. Except for the fact that Ana has not seen Jack ever since he walked in the door with the boys, it looked like he was gone, she saw the boys Taylor was sitting with Jenny.

"Guy's I'll be right back, restroom," Ana said, over the music,

Walking off, she went upstairs, the party was, held in some condominium, she got upstairs and had no idea witch one was the bathroom, she knocked on the first two doors and opened the door, no one in it, both bedrooms, and she decided to, just open the third door without knocking. Ana gasped at what she saw, she dropped her glass as it shattered on the floor, her hands flew to her mouth as she felt tears running down her eyes.

Jack was in bed, on top of some girl and obviously enjoying himself, he looked up at Ana when he heard the glass hit the floor, Ana slowly backed out of the room, turned around and ran back downstairs. She could hear Jack calling her name, crying even harder she ran to the table where Jenny and Tyler were sitting grabbed her keys and bag.

"Ana what's wrong? " Jenny grabbed her hand,

"Let go of me," Ana pulled back,

"Oh, no," Tyler said looking up seeing Jack, wrapped only in a towel,

"What the hell," Jenny released Ana, sending Jack a death glare,

* * *

Jenny spent the night in Ana's hotel room, Ana talked to the manager last night if she could have her own room, Jack was in the hall was passed out as Jenny called Tyler to come pick him up.

"Morning," Jenny said seeing Ana come out of the bedroom,

"I'm going home tomorrow,"

"Ok, should I call Bobby to pick us up at the airport?"

"I am going home, to Florida,"

"Ana, talk to him, clear everything up before you leave,"

"Everything is clear Jenny; I wasn't good enough for him,"

Jenny signed and sat down; she knew she could never win against Ana,

* * *

The next morning, Jenny went to her and Tyler's room, Jack ran up to her the minute she got in,

"Is she ok; is she still mad at me?" Jack asked,

"She's gone, Jack"

"Gone where, is she going back to Detroit?"

"No she's going home to her place for a while, but she did leave this for you,"

Jenny handed him a letter, he opened it, and it read:

_Dear Jack, _

_Do not worry; I am not mad at you._

_However, I am sorry, I am sorry I was never good enough for you,_

_I am sorry for not being blonde with big boobs and a big ass._

_Oh, don't worry you guys wont lose your band, Jenny is now the manager of D-Rock, she'll be a great manager, I'm sorry for holding you down Jack, maybe I really am just not meant to fall in love… ever. It is my curse. Good luck Jack, and God Bless._

_-Ana._

Jack leaned up against the wall behind him, crying so hard he thought he would have a seizure, regretting everything he did last night.

"Jack, don't run after her, you'll just make it worse," Jenny said

"She was enough for me Jen; I was just too stupid and blind to see that,"

* * *

**Sorry it is so short, and so late, a little busy now but I will try to keep up.**

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! r&r please???**_

_**Please feel free to send, story requests, comments or suggestions!**_

_**Love yah!**_

_**Mwaah!**_

* * *


	9. A Second Chance

Two weeks later,

* * *

Jenny and the boys were at Tyler's house, for a meeting Jenny was just about to tell them the good news when her cell phone rang, she answered it and put it on loud speaker,

"Hello?" Jenny said, walking over to the couch and sat next to Tyler,

"I just heard, Congratulation Jen,"

"Thanks, I haven't heard from you in two weeks, how are you?" shocked to hear from Ana,

"I'm great, actually I'm in the uh… I'm not at my mom's house," Ana said signing,

"I know… So, are you alone in that big mansion?" Jenny laughed,

"Yeah, yeah I am, it's kinda lonely here actually,"

"I'll stop by the minute we get there, I promise,"

"Wait I am lost here, someone explain please?" Tyler asked looking at Jenny,

"I got you guys a concert in Florida, Panama City to be exact," Jenny said,

"So, how are the boys Jenny, anyone giving you a headache?" Ana laughed,

"No, surprisingly they've been good boys,"

"That's good, How's uh…"  
"Jack?" Jenny asked,

"Uh… yeah, sure how is he?"

"I'm fine," Jack, said drinking down his third bottle of beer,

"I'm on loud speaker," Ana said realizing,

"Yeah, sorry about that," Jenny said,

"It's ok; I uh… got to,"

"No, Ana please don't, I know where you are, and in that place there is nothing to do,"

"Fine," Ana signed, she could hear Jack pull out another bottle of beer,

"Ana, do you want to talk?" Jenny asked,

"No, I'm fine Jen; I uh… met up with Mark yesterday,"

"Oh really, how is he?"

"Single player as always, you know mark, he'll never change,"

"Yeah, so Ana I was thinking about that time you had me do something for you and I said you owe me big,"

"Yeah, I remember Jenny, what do you want?"

"For you to approve and attend,"

"Huh, you lost me,"

"Approve, of me organizing your birthday party, and attend it,"

"Jenny, I would love to bu.."

"No buts, Ana you said anything I want, this is what I want,"

"How about…"

"No,"

"Fine, I approve and attend, to this craziness," Ana signed,

"Great, you're going to love it! I promise,"

"Ok, well pizza's here, got to go, I got a movie date with Nelson's new flat screen TV in the living room,"

"Ana, now I know you not ok, your eating pizza,"

"I'm fine, you know I'm the worst cook in the whole wide world, just ask Jack,"

Ana realized what she just said,

"I mean… Dimmit, I got to go Jen, I have something to do,"

"Ok Ana, I miss you, we all love you, I'll call you the minute we land, so you can pick us up, since your there, you can select a vehicle,"

"Yeah, I'll do that, Jen I was thinking that maybe, you, and the boys could… never mind,"

"Ana, we'd love to,"

"Ok then, I'll see you… guys then,"

"Bye Ana,"

"Bye Jen,"

Jenny looked back at Jack, who was sitting on the counter with his fifth bottle in his hand,

"Let's get packing," Jenny said getting up,

* * *

"Ana, where the hell, are you?"

"Right here," Ana said pulling up in a grey van,

"You choose to pick us up in this piece of shit?" Jenny joked,

"Take it or leave it sister, but this is the only car that would fit all of us plus your shit,"

"Ok, it'll do," Jenny, said hugging Ana,

"Hey girl, how are you?"

"Tyler…" Ana went to give Tyler a hug, seeing Jack standing behind him looking down,

"Uh… we better go," Ana, said getting into the driver seat,

* * *

"Well, welcome home," Ana, said pulling into the driveway,

"I missed this place so much," Jenny, said getting out,

They got inside, Ana showed each of them their room's, the only problem is, Ana forgot to sort out the rooms, and she put Jack right next to her.

"Uh… you guys go ahead and get some rest, I have something to do anyways, goodnight,"

"Goodnight Ana," Jack said closing his door behind him,

Later that night, Jack stepped out onto the balcony of his room, smoking a cigarette, he looked and saw Ana, by the pool she was in a black two piece bikini soaking wet, she was sitting on the edge with her feet in the water. It took a minute for Jack to realize that she was crying, _'This is my entire fault,'_ he thought to himself.

He turned around and ran downstairs, everyone was already asleep.

He made his was down to the pool area, Ana was in the water with a bottle of beer,

He took his shirt off, and got in the water, he held her by the waist from behind,

"I don't know what to do anymore, Jack," She whispered not even looking back at him,

"Let me explain please?" Jack begged,

"Give me your best shot, Mercer,"

"Look I'm sorry, I had no intention of hurting you Ana you know that, the day after the party, I found out that Victoria, the girl you saw me with, put drugs in my drink and I lost all control of my self, I'm telling you the truth Ana. I never wanted to lose you, I love you,"

"Jack, do you honestly think I believe this," Ana turned around,

"I know you don't, but I see your still wearing the ring,"

"What do you want from me, Mercer," Ana whispered as Jack pinned her to the side of the pool, leaning against her, she could feel her heart beat faster, she could feel his breath on her face,

"I want… a second chance, to prove that I really do love you,"

"Jack, I know what your saying is true, because the day after the party Jenny called me and explained everything, I was just so… it just hurt so much…"

Ana felt Jack's hand on her cheek, wiping away the tears that feel from her eyes,

"Jack, i…" An got cut off when Jack's lips crushed down onto hers, Ana wanted so bad to pull back but instead, she depend the kiss, wrapping her arms around Jacks neck, and her legs on Jack's waist, Jack had his hands on her ass, pulling her closer.

When they both pulled back for air, they looked into each others eye's, Ana could see that Jack really was sorry and that he didn't mean for that to happen, Ana wasn't the hating type, she knew she could forgive Jack in a heart beat. But something was telling her to put Jack to the test,

"Jack… I'll give you a second chance to prove to me, that you love me,"

"I really do love you Ana,"

"But…" Ana said looking down, letting go of Jack,

"I want you to do something for me," She said looking up into Jack's eyes, Jack by now realized that Ana was far past drunk, she opened her mouth to say something when she collapsed into his arms.

Jack picked her up, got out of the water, he wrapped a towel around her and carried her inside, and up to her bedroom, he laid her down on the couch in her room, got a fresh towel out of the bathroom, and wiped her down. He was having second thoughts of leaving her in her wet tow piece. He knew Ana was self-conscious, and did not want him to see her naked, he got her a shirt and a pair of shorts out of the closet, turned off the lights and changed her clothes. When she was fully dressed he picked her up and laid her down on her bed, she let out a moan when he pulled the covers over her, he kissed her on the forehead. Jack hung her two-piece in the bathroom, before going into his own room and went to sleep.

Ana woke up that morning in her bed, she stretched out her arms, and realized she was in her bed, she looked down and saw one of Jack's shirts and boxers that she put away, was what she was wearing. She got up and went to the bathroom; she saw her two-piece hanging there. She put her slippers on and went downstairs.

A familiar smell filled all of downstairs; she wondered who could be cooking at 6:00 am.

She walked into the kitchen and saw Jack cooking breakfast,

"Smells good," She said, causing Jack to jump a little, not knowing she was there,

"You scared me; I was just about to bring your breakfast up,"

"Breakfast in bed, for me,"

"Yeah, I figured after all that alcohol last night that you would need something to eat,"

"Yeah, about that, would you mind telling me how I got into my bed?"

"You passed out last night in the pool,"

"I remember now, that was after we… kissed," Ana said, looking up at Jack,

"Yeah, it was," Jack smiled,

"I think I'll take you up on that breakfast in bed thing you offered, but I only want my dessert," Ana bit down on her lip smiling,

"What did you have in mind," Jack smiled knowingly at her,

"Uh… I don't know… you…" Ana got off the stool and walked over to Jack, and kissed him, Jack put the plates down and picked her up, carried her up to her room.

Jack kicked the door closed and locked it, he laid the down on the bed, with himself on top of her, they pulled back after a few minutes for air,

"Jack, thank you…" she whispered,

"I love you too," Jack smiled,

* * *

After a couple of hours of making out, they walked back downstairs, to clean up the kitchen, when they turned into the kitchen they stooped seeing that someone already clean up. They heard someone, clear their throat behind them, they turned around slowly. Jenny and the boys were right there behind them.

"Have a good night sleep, Ana?" Jenny smiled, teasing them,

"I uh… we… haven't made up completely" Ana said letting go of Jack's hand,

"Ok, looks otherwise to me,"

"No I uh… just helped her, last night…" Jack started,

"Yeah, I uh… passed out in the pool last night, and Jack helped me,"

"Was that before or after, you made out," Tyler smiled,

"We did…"

"Don't lie, we all saw you," Jenny said,

"Jack, come with me," Ana said tugging on Jack's hand,

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to have sex," Ana, said, dragging him up the stairs,

"Oh, come one Ana, it was a joke!" Jenny said from the stairway,

* * *

Ana and Jack came downstairs an hour later, they did not really have sex, Ana just said that to annoy Jenny, but they did talk that, this is Jack's final chance. Jack also explained, how he changed her clothes last night, and that he was not a pervert.

They spent the whole day, planning out the Concert for tomorrow, Ana agreed to go back as manager for the boys and Jenny as assistant manager, Jenny couldn't handle the headache of being manager, but only after the concert, Ana offered to be their opening act tomorrow, she said she has the perfect song to sing. Moreover, that it was a surprise.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading! r&r please???_**

_**Please feel free to send, story requests, comments or suggestions!**_

_**Love yah!**_

_**Mwaah!**_

* * *


	10. Not Official, Yet

**Definition:** the place where the gang is staying right now is actually three miles away from the beach, Ana and Jenny call it the clubhouse, and they built it together as the group ADC.

**ADC definition:** **A** is for Grace **A**ntonio, **D** is for Ana **D**u and **C** is for Jenny **C**o, it was a all girl dance and singing group they started in high school, they were popular in Panama City up until they graduated college, and decided it was time to become a little bit more mature. They built the clubhouse as a second house to the three of them, it had eight bedrooms and five bathrooms in it, I was built big cause the girls loved to throw parties a lot.

* * *

The next morning, Ana skipped her way downstairs and into the kitchen, she found Jenny sitting next to the counter, eating ice cream,

"Morning cravings, I see," Ana smiled,

"Shut up, I just felt like ice cream this morning,"

"Ok, you say so,"

"So is it official now?" Jenny smiled, with a mouth full of ice cream,

"What is official?" Ana asked looking at her,

"Duh, you and Jack of course, isn't that why he slept in your room last night?"

"No it's not official, yet. And no he did not sleep in my room," Ana said turning around,

"Don't you dare lie to me, I saw you let him in your room last night, and I checked his room this morning, he wasn't there. And why is not official, yet?"

Ana signed and turned around to face Jenny,

"Ok nosy, one its not official, because all I said was that I'm giving Jack a second chance to prove to me, that he's not a Jack ass and that he really does love me. Two he did sleep in my room last night, but nothing happened, he slept on the couch, he asked he if I wanted to watch a movie and I said sure, so we watched a movie last night, I fell asleep halfway through the movie so he pulled the covers over me, and slept on the couch. And even if I hadn't fell asleep he would still sleep on the couch, because I'm not ready to let him sleep next to me in the same bed right now. You can go look for your self if you want, he's still asleep," Ana said opening her can of diet Pepsi,

"Well someone's in a good mood today," Jenny laughed,

"Leave it alone, Jenny,"

"Ok you win, so what's that perfect song you're going to sing tonight?"

"You'll see, it's that song I wrote a couple of days ago,"

"For Jack, is it?"

"Yeah, you can say that," Ana smiled,

"Hey, don't forget, you need to perform two numbers tonight,"

"I know, I have everything set, I'm leaving in an hour, it'll take me that long to get ready,"

"Wow you must be preparing some show tonight, huh?"

"You bet it,"

Ana went back upstairs and got dressed, she got her things together, before she walked out the door she turned around and looked back at Jack, she could not help but smile, seeing him so peaceful like the first time they slept together in the same bed. She walked back in and kissed him softly on the forehead, she closed the door behind her, she turned around to see Jenny standing behind her, and all the boys were downstairs already,

"You know you want him back in your life," Jenny whispered,

"I won't deny that, but I'm not quite ready, just yet, you'll see what I mean tonight,"

Jenny nodded as they walked downstairs together, the boys were goofing off in the living room, and Jenny walked Ana outside,

"Ana, your not seriously, taking that car, are you?"

"I am, I will and I wont crash it, don't worry," Ana smiled getting into the jet black 2008 Jaguar convertible, Jenny signed as she went back inside when Ana was out of her sight.

* * *

Five minutes before Ana was supposed to be on stage, and no one has heard from her,

"Has anyone seen Ana?" Jenny asked everyone backstage,

Jack and the boys were getting ready; Jack was starting to worry himself until,

"Ladies and gentle men put your hands together, from the number one group we all still love till this very day, Panama City's very own, Ana D." the emcee announced,

Jack, the boys and Jenny, ran to the side of the stage and saw Ana, standing there as the music started,

_Right now, he's probably slow dancing with a bleached-blond tramp, _

_And she's probably getting frisky... _

_Right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey... _

_Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo... _

_And he don't know... _

_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive, _

_carved my name into his leather seat... _

_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights, _

_slashed a hole in all 4 tires... _

_And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats. _

_Right now, she's probably up singing some _

_white-trash version of Shania karoke.. _

_Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk" _

_and he's a thinking that he's gonna lucky, _

_Right now, he's probably dabbing 3 dollars worth of that bathroom Polo... _

_And he don't know... _

_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive, _

_carved my name into his leather seat, _

_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights, _

_slashed a hole in all 4 tires... _

_And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats. _

_I might saved a little trouble for the next girl, _

_Cause the next time that he cheats... _

_Oh, you know it won't be on me! _

_Ohh... not on me... _

_Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive, _

_carved my name into his leather seat... _

_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights, _

_slashed a hole in all 4 tires... _

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats. _

_Ohh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats... _

_Ohh... before he cheats... _

Jack was standing there, staring at Ana in shock, she had extensions put in her hair, she looked great in her skintight jeans, after that song Jack saw her run backstage, and change her clothes, as she came back on stage. Now she was wearing, a long a loose silky pair of white pants, the right side pulled up to her knee, a lime green top that looked like a sports bra to Jack with matching shoes. Ana had two backup dancers with her.

_Boy what's this I see,  
Your girl - she looks just like me,  
Blond hair and dressed to a T,  
You tell me how can this be,  
Does she know I was the one,  
Who used to turn you on,  
But you don't want to talk about it _

Well you think you can find  
Someone to fill my shoes  
And you ask yourself why  
She don't do the things I do  
And you can't deny  
That everywhere you go  
You see my face, hear my name  
And it eats you up inside

You know I'm one of a kind  
There'll never be another me  
Can't get me out of your mind  
You're lost in your own fantasy  
And when you look in my eyes  
Is it hard for you to realize  
She'll never be me

Why can't you see it girl  
Got no identity  
Whenever he's touching you  
He's really thinking of me  
does she know I was the one  
Who used to turn you on, yea  
But you don't want to talk about it

Well you think you can find  
Someone to fill my shoes  
And you ask yourself why  
She don't do the things I do  
And you can't deny  
That everywhere you go  
You see my face, hear my name  
And it eats you up inside

You know I'm one of a kind  
There'll never be another me  
Can't get me out of your mind  
You're lost in your own fantasy  
And when you look in my eyes  
Is it hard for you to realize  
She'll never be me

You know I'm one of a kind  
There'll never be another me  
Can't get me out of your mind  
You're lost in your own fantasy  
And when you look in my eyes  
Is it hard for you to realize  
She'll never  
ever be me

Well you think you can find  
Someone to fill my shoes  
And you ask yourself why  
She don't do the things I do  
And you can't deny  
That everywhere you go  
You see my face, hear my name  
And it eats you up inside

You know I'm one of a kind  
There'll never be another me  
Can't get me out of your mind  
You're lost in your own fantasy  
And when you look in my eyes  
Is it hard for you to realize

She'll Never be me 

When Ana finished her dance, she announced,

"Come on Panama City, Let's give it up for, D' Rock!" as she left the stage,

Jack and the boys, were almost finished, there was just one more song Jack wanted to sing,

"I want to dedicate this song to a very special person in my life," he said, looking strait at Ana, standing in the middle of the crowd,

_Honey why are you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk crying now.  
Honey why you're crying? Is everything okay?  
I've gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud _

Well, my girls in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words just makes me weak

And I  
never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
Does he know you're talking to me?  
Will it start a fight?  
No I don't think she has a clue.

Well, my girls in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words just makes me weak.

And I  
never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  


**Jack jumped off the stage and slowly walked over to Ana, standing right in front of her, he sang,**

_  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words just makes me weak. _

And I  
never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  


**Jack held her hand in one hand, while holding the microphone in the other,**

_  
And I  
never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel _

Honey why are you calling me so late? 

Jack rested his forehead on Ana's smiling at each other, they turned around and smiled as the crowd just went wild, some of the bodyguards ran over to help them get out of the crown as people started tugging on Jack.

* * *

They rapped it up and headed home, the boys already talked to Jenny earlier that day that having an after party would not be the best idea right now, because of what happened the last time.

When they got home, Ana was outside talking to someone on her cell, Jack went upstairs to use the bathroom, and the rest of the boys pulled Jenny aside for a minute, Ana came inside and went strait to the kitchen to find the boys talking to Jenny,

"What's wrong?" Ana asked as they all looked at her,

"Ana, the boys were thinking, that since your Paul gave the boys until the end of summer off, and your birthday is coming up, we thought maybe it would be a good idea, if… we stay her until then…" Jenny explained, as Jack walked in,

"Wow you guys, you don't have to do that for me you know,"

"We want to, we all want to Ana," Tyler explained,

"How about…"

"I'd love to stay if you'd allow me too, if not I'll just leave the guys and Jenny here,"

"No, I think… maybe it is a good idea," Ana smiled,

"Ok then, were set until the end of summer," Jenny said,

"I'll call Bobby, just for the hell of it," Jack said walking out of the kitchen,

Ana went upstairs and grabbed her I-pod, she put on full blast, and grabbed her cigarettes and went out side, she sat on trunk of the car, she did not know that Jack was right behind her, talking to Bobby. She started thinking things over, how she really did want Jack completely back in her life, but she just was not ready yet, or was she.

Ana sat there smoking a cigarette, she felt the tears running down her face, she had to decide on what to do, how to handle this. She saw someone stand right in front of her, looking up she saw Jack looking back at her, she wiped the tears away with the back of her hand, when Jack pulled her into a his arms,

"What wrong with me, Jack?"

"Nothing's wrong with you, I was the jackass that started this,"

"I don't know why, but I just can't blame you,"

"Ana, don't you dare think for one minute that you weren't enough for me? You are more that enough for me, you're the one who inspires me to do shit, before I met you I was… literally… a piece of shit, I was dead to the world, you're the one who showed me, that life and the way you live it, is the most important thing in this world,"

Ana looked up at Jack,

"Jack, I'm so sorry…"

"You don't have to be sorry for anything, I'm sorry Ana, I never meant to hurt you,"

"I know Jack,"

"Come on, I'll walk you up to your room,"

"Jack… you sleep in my room again tonight, I fell safe when I know your there,"

"Sure thing, beautiful,"

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! r&r please???**_

_**Please feel free to send, story requests, comments or suggestions!**_

_**Love yah!**_

_**Mwaah!**_

* * *

_On this chapter, the titles of the songs above are: _

_First song – Before he Cheats – by: Carrie Underwood_

_Second song – She'll Never be Me – by: Britney Spears_

_Third song – Lips of an Angel – by: Hinder_

* * *


	11. Jealousy, Fighting and Loving You

* * *

The next morning, Ana got up early to her surprise, she opened her eyes with a big smile on her face; somehow she was ecstatic this morning. She got up and hopped over to her CD player, cranked up the volume and pressed play, dancing around and singing along to 'Good Vibration's by: Marky Mark and The Funky Bunch" she fixed her bed, cleaned up her room a bit, and took the CD player with her downstairs.

Ana set the player down on the coffee table and replayed the song; not caring that everyone else is still asleep, she danced her was cleaning up the living room and kitchen. Jenny came downstairs with Tyler; they stood in the hallway watching her.

"Well, someone's happy today," Jenny, said when the music finally died down,

"Ecstatic," Ana smiled, handing them each a cup of coffee,

"And she made coffee," Tyler smiled,

"Don't get smart with me buster," Ana said flashing him a death glare,

"So, care to explain, the whole "Ecstatic" thing," Jenny, asked,

"Well, if you and the boys are not busy tomorrow, I was kind of hoping we can go to the beach. You know just a regular day out on the beach, lets bring back the teenage years, what you say Jen?"

"I say yes, to the whole beach thing, but the teenage years, first Jack, second not gonna happen," Jenny said pointing to Tyler,

"Not those day's, the other days," Ana smiled,

"Oh I see what you're saying now,"

"Girls plus girl talk, equals danger," Tyler got up and walked into the living room, just as Jack came down the stairs, dressed in only his boxers, Ana couldn't help her self, _'Damn, why does he have to be so god-damn… I don't know, sexy…' _she thought to her self, as Jack sat in front of her with a cup of coffee, lighting a cigarette, he waved his hand in front of Ana, bringing her back to reality.

"Oh sorry, I just uh… tired," Ana lied,

"Liar you were just dancing and jumping up and down, a minute ago," Jenny said,

"I was not, I was cleaning,"

"Fine, you win, so Jack what do you say about a day on the beach tomorrow, Ana will plan the perfect and romantic day at the beach!?" Jenny asked, smiling at Ana,

"Sounds good," Jack nodded looking up at Ana,

The doorbell rang, Jenny got up with her cup,

"I'll get it," she said, "Ana, it's for you,"

Ana ran out of the kitchen smiling,

"Oh my God, it's here!" she squealed, as she signed the paper,

"Have a nice day, thank you!" she smiled to the deliveryman,

"What's in the boxes?" Jenny asked,

"Guy's get your asses down her right now," Ana screamed at the staircase,

Once everyone was in the living room, Jack chooses to sit behind Ana, to get a better view, he thought.

"Ok, I don't know if your going to like it or not. But when I got here a couple of weeks ago, I was alone and bored and even thought I was… upset with Jack. I couldn't just let the band be, I planed on sending this to you guys because I thought id never see you again, but since we're, so far doing so good, I called Paul, and sent him an example of it, and he approved of it," Ana explained,

"Ana, cut to the chase, girl," Jenny said,

"Ok, so everyone, I want you to meet…" Ana bent down to open the small box first, giving Jack a nice view; he could not help but smile to himself,

"D-Rock," Ana said, pulling out a CD,

"What the hell, I thought wasn't going to be released till December?" Tyler asked,

"I'm your manager, and hopefully still your friend, I have my ways,"

"Ana, even thought you and Jack aren't, together at the moment, doesn't mean your not my baby sis anymore," Tyler pulled her into a hug as all the boys did,

"So, Ana what's in the other box?" Jenny asked,

"Actually, it's… something I… made and printed out… and… actually it's not about D-Rock, so I'll just…"

Ana picked up the box and, started walking away when Jack pulled her down unto his lap

"If it's not about D-Rock, is it about me?" he asked in that low voice that always made Ana melt, plus the fact that his arms were wrapped around her waist and she was looking deep into his gorgeous blue eyes,

"No, of course not…" Ana tried getting up, but Jack pulled her down again,

"Then why are you hiding it?" he asked, pressing his forehead to hers,

"I'm not…" she whispered, she was so tempted to kiss him, Jack breathing down her neck, wasn't helping her keep sane much either,

"Then open it," Jack whispered back, closing his eyes,

Ana stood up, put the box down on the coffee table and opened it, she pulled out a huge poster and stood it up so everyone can see it, Ana closed her eyes, and placed her hand on her forehead, she felt Jack pass by her, she signed and thought how stupid she is for even making that stupid poster.

She then felt Jack's hands, on her waist as she looked up; he placed his forehead onto hers,

"I love it," he whispered, "But not as much as I love you,"

Ana took one of Jack's pictures, where he was shirtless standing up holding a microphone, and blew it up to fit the perfect poster size, the she took two other pictures of Jack and hand drew them and put the on each corner on the bottom of the poster.

Jack really did love it, but he would rather have Ana back in his arms more than anything would,

"Jack… stop, doing that…" Ana whimpered, closing her eyes,

"Doing what," Jack whispered, down her neck,

"That…" she said opening her eyes, as they both turned to face their friends,

* * *

They spent the whole day, in the living room planning going to the beach, it was already eight pm when, the doorbell rang,

"I'll get it this time," Ana, said,

"Oh goodie, more boxes?" Jenny joked, as Ana flipped her finger,

They all heard Ana screech, as Jenny ran towards the door,

Jenny walked in the living room, with a man behind her carrying Ana, Jack looked up it was so hard for him to control himself right now, seeing how Ana was being carried by another man, her legs wrapped around someone else's waist. The man put Ana back down on her feet, as she turned around smiling.

"Hey guys, this is Mark, Mark Anthony, a really good friend of mine and Jenny,"

"Mark, Adam on drums, Billy on keyboard, Jason on guitar, Tyler on bass guitar and backup singer to, Jack, Jack Mercer lead singer also on guitar, this is D-Rock," Ana introduced them one by one, smiling proudly of her successful band.

"Hi, nice to meet all of you," Mark said, shaking everyone's hand,

"So Mark, why the sudden visit man," Jenny asked,

"Oh right, Ana has some paperwork and some stuff for me,"

"Yeah, come on upstairs, it's in my room," Ana said, leading the way, Jack stood there, clenching his teeth as his hands balled up into fist's, at the sight of her holding his hand on the way up, Jack decided to stay as calm as possible.

Five minutes later, they came back downstairs, Jack saw Mark carrying Ana down like they just got married, Jack could feel his heart pounding in his chest, his blood boiling over it's limit, Mark said good-bye to everyone and Ana walked him to the door, from his seat Jack could see them hugging in the doorway. Jack lost all control as everyone heard the glass from the coffee table break, Ana ran back into the living room with Mark behind her, she really had no idea how to react, seeing Jack's arm still through the coffee table bleeding, Jack got up and walked upstairs, into his room, and slammed the door shut.

Mark saw his own way out, when Ana got upstairs the boy's and Jenny were banging on Jack's door but he would not open.

"Let me try," Ana said, holding up the key to Jack's room,

She unlocked the door, turned the knob, slowly opening the door, everyone backed up and allowed her to go in by her self. Ana locked the door behind her, and walked into the room, when she turned the corner, she saw Jack sitting on a chair, his bloody arm resting on the armrest and a bottle of beer in the other hand.

"Oh God, no please, Jack are you ok?" Ana said, running over to him and kneeling down on the floor to check on his arm, Jack snatched his arm away, and stood up.

Walking out unto the balcony, Ana followed him,

"Jack, what's wrong?"

Jack laughed, but didn't answer,

"You know what, I give up." Jack said, turning around, facing her,

"I give up, on trying to be perfect for you, Mark is everything I will never be Ana, and besides you both graduated, and have great job's, great lives, you'll be perfect for each other," Jack said walking back into the room,

"What are you talking about, Jack? Are you jealous of Mark?"

"No, I'm not… because, I have nothing to be jealous about, your not mine, your free to do as you want, and me, I am just another fucking mistake made in this god forsaken world," Jack screamed, throwing his bottle unto the wall,

"What the fuck, are you talking about, what the hell is wrong with you?" Ana, screamed back in frustration, she tried walking over to him,

"I'm a fucking screw up, he's perfect! I don't have what he does, and I never will, he's built well enough to carry you, just the way you want it, me well hell all I'm capable of is braking your fucking heart,"

"Jack don't compare your self to him,"

"Look at me, I'll never be the one for you Ana, this… is not what you wrote down in your diary," Jack said ripping his shirt off,

Ana had, had enough she walked over to the other end of the room, she picked up an empty bottle, turned around as Jack looked at her when it smashed on the wall behind him,

"You want to know something, two can play at this game," she took her shirt off,

"This isn't what you've always dreamed of now is it, you want the perfect rocker girl that wouldn't care if fucked her every God damn night or not!" Ana screamed back at him throwing everything she could get her hands on towards Jack,

"I don't even know why, I'm like this, I was never like this, I was always focused on work, family and friends, but now, I can't get you out of my mind, I try to work, I cant stop thinking of you. I go out and everyone I see is you! I watch a movie, there you are, I tried drawing and the next thing I know, I drew you! The more I try not to think of you, every bit of that night we fucked, keeps coming back to me! I'm a pathetic, obsessed bitch right now, and I don't know what to do about, because god dammit, I love you Jack!"

"It's not my fucking fault; you have to look so damn fucking gorgeous every God damn day! I never wanted that to happen at the party. And I do regret everything I did that night. Ever since you came into my life, you have been a fucking drug to me Ana! your everywhere I go, I cant sleep at night because I miss you body being so damn close to me with your legs wrapping around my waist, I miss kissing you like hell, I miss you lips, your body, your smile, your laugh, my fucking ring tone on my cell phone is your voice!"

Ana looked down unto the floor and signed, she walked over to the dresser and grabbed the bottle of whiskey, she drank half the bottle down before looking back at Jack,

"Liar," she whispered, trying to digest the amount of alcohol she just drank,

"What?" Jack asked,

"You're a fucking liar! Cause you know what, If you… … … do you want me Jack Mercer?" Ana yelled,

"More than anything in this good damn world," Jack said, passing around a bit,

"If you fucking want me that bad, come and get me Jack, come and fucking get me, show me how much you really want me!"

Jack walked over to her and shoved her back unto the wall, crushing his lips down unto hers, Ana's hands roaming around his body until they found his belt, undoing his belt she unzipped his pants and let them fall to the floor. Kicking them aside, Jack's Hand found its way to her back and unclasped her bra, as she let it fall to the floor. Ana jumped up a bit for Jack to catch her, as she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, Jack pushed her up a bit, sucking on her neck none of them cared if it would leave a mark. As Jack worked his way down her neck, groaning at the way, she was teasing him by only playing with his hair.

Just as they thought they were going to take it to the next level, the door busted open as the boy's and Jenny fell to the floor. Jack pushed his body unto Ana's to cover her up,

"What the fuck is going on in here?" Tyler was the first to ask,

"What the fuck are you doing?" Jack shoot back, Jack turned his back to them to cover up Ana as she put her bra back on, she pushed past everyone and ran to her room,

"Ana… Wait, Ana!" Jack tried to follow her but they all stopped him,

Ana was in her room getting dressed, she picked up her bag and car keys, she opened the door to find Jenny standing there, she walked past her,

"Ana, stop!" Jenny grabbed Ana's arm, only to make and let go of her bag,

"Leave me alone, Jenny let go,"

"No, enough running Ana, face your damn problems,"

"I was, before you broke down Jack's door,"

"Oh you call that handling your problems, fucking each other,"

"Jenny we have been together for how long, and we have only had sex, once!"

"I don't give a damn, talk about it, don't run away from it!"

"Don't tell me what I can and cannot do, I'm perfeeeeeee……."

Ana pulled her arm away from Jenny, and tripped on her bag, that she fell down the stairs, Jenny ran down to check on her,

"Tyler! Jack!" she screamed, cradling Ana's head in her hands, Ana was unconscious, and she was not moving, Jack and Tyler ran down, Jack fell to his knees next to her.

"Oh please no," Jack said,

"Adam, go through Ana's bag and give me her cell phone," Jenny said,

"Witch one?" Adam said looking at three different phones,

"The big one," Jenny caught it as Adam threw it at her,

Jenny called a friend of theirs that was a doctor, as Jack picked her up and took her to her room; he laid her down on the bed. And changed her into her favorite pajama bottoms and one of his shirts that she would never give back, because she loved it so much. before the doctor got there so she would be comfortable.

The doctor got there a few minutes later; Jack stepped out for a minute to help the boys finish off cleaning the mess they made earlier. Jack went downstairs to smoke a cigarette; the doctor came down a few minutes later,

"She'll be fine, she has no severe head injuries, she might get a slight headache, but that's just from hitting it on the stair case. She's awake now and looking for Jack,"

That was Jack's cue, he threw his cigarette down in the ashtray and ran upstairs, and he opened the door slowly, and saw her sleeping. He walked over to her and sat on the bed next to her, he took her hand unto his, and kissed it lightly, without a word Ana smiled, before opening her eyes.

"Hey there," she whispered,

"Hi your self, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, now" she smiled,

"Oh baby, I am so sorry, it's my entire fault, I should have never…"

"Don't, Jack" she said hushing him with her index finger,

"It's not anyone's fault, it was an accident, and I'm fine,"

"Ana, can we talk?"

"Sure, but Jack… I really did mean everything I said earlier,"

"I do too, and… seeing you laying there earlier made me realize how much you really mean to me, and I could never forgive my self if I let another day go by… with out you in my arms,"

"Oh, Jack, I just can't… picture my life with out you in it,"

"Good, cause I need you Ana,"

"I need you Jack, but right now… I want you…" she smirked,

"No, your heard what the doctor said, you need to rest…"

"Fine," she pouted as Jack got up and pulled the covers up, he stated walking towards the door when,

"I don't get an 'I love you', not even a 'sweet dreams', no one to cuddle up to tonight, the least I could get is a goodnight kiss… but no…!" she pouted,

Jack laughed and turned around,

"Ok, I'll sleep in her tonight, how's that sound?"

"Good enough for now, I want you here every night," she said raising the covers to let him in,

"I think that can be arranged, since half my room now is destroyed," he smiled,

"Jack, don't leave me,"

"I wont, I promise," Jack kissed her softly on the forehead, as they fell asleep cuddled up to each other.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! r&r please???**_

_**Please feel free to send, story requests, comments or suggestions!**_

_**Love yah!**_

_**- Kisses!!!**_

**__**

* * *


	12. Happiness and Realizations,

Sorry for the late update guys, hope you understand, with Christmas and New years coming up and all, you know.

i promise to update again soon! thanx for reading! lav yah all!

* * *

That night, only a couple of hours later, Jack woke up he kissed Ana on the forehead before sliding off the bed gently not to wake her, he got up and grabbed her cigarette case lighting one for him, he had his back facing Ana when,

"You said, you'd never leave me," Ana pouted, with her eyes closed,

"Sorry baby, having trouble sleeping," Jack smiled, turning around,

Ana smiled before opening her eyes, she propped her self up on her elbows,

"I still want that kiss," she teased, using her finger telling him to come closer,

Jack smirked and put out his cigarette, crawling up on top of her, he looked down into her eyes, Ana smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down into a passionate kiss. Ana wrapped her legs around Jack's waist, as Jack deepened the kiss, Jack was holding him self up with his fists on the bed, as Ana's hands wondered around his chest, as the wondered down to the waist band of his boxers. She slid her hand down his boxers, grabbing his balls gently, Jack pulled away allowing his head to fall back a bit, groaning as Ana massaged him just where he liked it. Ana bit down on her lower lip as Jack, looked down strait into her eyes, Ana could tell he loved it, but she also knew what her would love… even more. She dragged her hand up just a little bit, slowly she wrapped her fingers around him as she moved her hand up and down, Jack groaned even louder as his head hung low this time, Ana closed her eyes, as she soon felt Jack moving in rhythm with her hand. Thrusting his hips to meet the rhythm of Ana's hand, Jack started groaning louder, as he kissed every part of her body he could possibly reach in his position. Ana bit her lower lip smiling, as she pulled her hand out of his shorts, he looked down on her and studied her smile for a minute,

"Oh man," Jack groaned,

"What," Ana smiled playfully,

"You just played me… didn't you?"

"No," she smiled innocently, looking away,

"Oh you are so going to get it," Jack said, as he sat down on her legs, not putting too much weight on her, he bent down and started tickling her sides, causing her to start laughing and screaming for him to stop. Ana tried rolling out from under him but failed,

"Jack ok, ok I'm sorry, I give up!" Ana said,

"Why, you willing to fuck me now," Jack stopped tickling her,

"No, you are not that lucky buster,"

"Oh well then, I still have to make you pay," Jack said starting to tickle her again,

* * *

Jenny opened the door slowly, when she saw the two of them, she smiled to her self and closed the door again, "It's about time," she whispered to her self.

* * *

Jack stopped tickling Ana when she gave him her best puppy dog eyes; he rolled them over so Ana was sitting on top of him,

"I am so sorry baby, I never meant for any of this to happen," Jack said,

"I know," Ana whispered, "Who fixed you up?" she asked holding Jack's, bandaged hand

"Jenny did, while the doctor was checking on you,"

"Don't ever do that again, I was so worried about you I almost lost it earlier,"

"I'm sorry, but Ana, I really did mean every single word I said earlier, I do love you, and I am going nuts with you in my life, I can't stand sleeping alone. I cannot stand seeing you, happy with another man, but… if you really are happy with someone else and not me… I'm willing… to give you up, anything to make you happy,"

Ana now had tears in her eyes,

"Jack, I… I am so sorry…"

"Baby come here, don't cry,"

"No, Jack I need to get this out of my system, I need you to listen to me,"

"Ok baby, I'm listening," Jack said sitting up, with Ana sat on his lap facing him,

"I always thought that… I needed to stay single, in order to… keep m self, in tact, to stay focused on my career and my family needs me always. I kept my self away from… men who have intention to be more than just a friend to me, but right now… I can't, seem to stop my self. I fell in love with a great person, and got hurt when I saw him with another woman, I know that is normal, because between Jenny and some other girlfriends I have, I have seen that happen many, many times now. However, knowing now, that all that was big misunderstanding, I want to go back to Detroit and beat the fuck and shit out of that blond dumbass bimbo. Nevertheless, I am not going to that, because I am not going to lower my level to someone like that. And now, that I've realized how much, in love I am with you, I also realized that, I don't want to be without you, I really do want to give you a second chance to try to work this out but… I can't…" Ana signed, looking down, she looked up to see the reaction on Jack's face, Jack was about to say something when,

"I can't… I just can't… go… another day with out you in my life," Ana smiled,

"Ana," Jack signed and looked at her, " I love you so much, and I want to prove to you that I really am sorry, and that I really don't want her, or any other woman in my life but you,"

"I love you too, Jack, you don't know how much I missed you,"

"I uh… we… need to go shopping for new bed sheets for the bed at the house," Jack said,

"Why, what happened to our bed sheets,"

"I kept dreaming of you… of us, and I kept dreaming of your lips, you body, and… us… doing… stuff," Jack smiled, "And I'd wake up the next morning killing the shit out of blankets and stuff with my fist's closed tight,"

"Oh Jack, you don't know how many times I've done that," Ana smiled, "I've missed you so much," Ana said, teary eyed as she hugged Jack tight,

"Oh baby, I missed you so much," Jack hugged her back,

"Jack… I really do love you,"

"Does this mean, we're official now," Jack smiled,

"Yeah, we are,"

"Then you wouldn't mind me, doing this," Jack said, pulling her closer to him, he started kissing down her neck, as Ana's hands played with his hair, Ana moaned as Jack slowly laid her down on the bed, he took her shirt of, before turning around and turning off the lights. When he turned back, he took of her bra, and kissed his way down her body, until his lips met her lacy black underwear, Ana bit down on her lower lip, when she felt Jack pulling them down to her ankles, she kicked them off.

Jack climbed back on top of her, kissing her fore head,

"Is this ok?" he whispered,

"What is?"

"This," Jack said sliding his hand down her body, touching her in a sensitive spot that he new, she could never say no to, Ana moaned as Jack took his time playing with her. He kissed his way down her body, making sure that every kiss he left behind caused her to moan out his name. Going down on her, with Ana wrapping her legs around his shoulders,

"Jack, God Jack," Ana moaned, as she felt her self go over the edge, as her body gave in,

Jack climbed his way up to her and kissed her again on the fore head, pulling the covers over her,

"You, have no idea, how much I've wanted to do that again," Jack smirked,

"Well, your welcome, then," Ana smiled,

"Don't leave me again, promise?"

"I promise, Jackie," Ana said before, they both fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, the both woke up because of the sun in there faces, Ana rolled over and checked the time,

"Jack, wake up, it eleven o'clock already," she said shaking Jack,

"I'm up," Jack groaned,

While getting dressed, Jack opened the subject of, him and Ana staying in Florida for good, walking down the stairs, and into the living room with Jack behind her,

"Jack, that's not an option, what about the band, and Bobby…"

"Why is this about Bobby?" Jack cut her off,

"Because Jack, you're his brother, he doesn't have anyone else but you,"

"Angel, Jerry and the girls are there,"

"Jerry is a married man, with two kids Jack, he has his own life now, and as for Angel… you did not hear this from me ok? He is proposing to Sofi… tomorrow, on her birthday, I know this because I was the one who picked out the ring. Moreover, I was the one who helped Angel, set everything up, just a couple of weeks before I left. So now that Jerry's married with kids, then Angel's going to marry Sofia, and then…"

"And then, what happens when, we get married," Jack cut her off, not thinking that everyone was right there, listening to them, Ana stared at Jack in shock,

"What did you say," Ana said, trying her best not to freak out,

"I said, what happens when Angel marries Sofi, and then I marry you,"

"I can't breathe," Ana, said, before falling to the floor, Jack quickly picked her up and put her down on the couch, after allowing her to breath,

"Look I'm not saying right now, but would you at least think about it?"

"Ok Jack, I'll think about it, I'll talk to Bobby about it, and I'll let you know,"

"Ok… but I really meant that,"

"Meant what,"

"About us,"

"Jack I…" Ana looked up, and saw that he really was serious about all of this, yet again, it was kind of, too fast, I don't think I'm ready just yet, she thought to her self, as Jack knelt down in front of her,

"Don't worry, I know your not ready yet, not know," Jack smiled,

"You such a sap Jack," Ana stood up hitting him playfully on the shoulder,

"Look who's talking, miss 'I can't live another day with out you' "

"Oh, you did not just go there," Ana ran after Jack all around the living room, everyone around them couldn't help but smiled, it was a relief to them to see there friends finally happy again. Ana and Jack ran all over the house until they ended up in the pool, and Jack had leg cramp, Ana pulled him out and they laid there next to the pool laughing.

* * *

Jack went upstairs to dry off, as Ana walked in the kitchen to get a drink from the fridge,

"Well, someone's awfully happy this morning," Jenny, said, sitting next to the boys,

"What are you talking about?" Ana smiled,

"Well, first of all, that big gigantic smile on your face. Second you're running around the house chasing after Jack with only his boxers on a black lacy bra (witch you don't wear, but only special occasions) with your mini robe hanging open. And third, the moaning and cursing and not to mention the"Oh God Jack, don't stop," as you hear Jack groaning, probably out of pain, because of those," Jenny said pointing to Jack,

Ana turned around to see Jack standing over the counter, with his back to her,

"Oh God baby, I am so sorry," Ana said hugging him from behind, kissing the scratch marks that were still red on his back,

"Does it hurt," Ana asked,

"Its fine beautiful," he said facing her kissing her on the forehead,

Ana turned around facing Jenny, as Jack wrapped his arms around her, his chin on her shoulders,

"First of all, the smile is normal. Second, do not be dishing out on what I wear, my house too you know. And third, eavesdropper, you were not supposed to be listening to us."

"Well, I was not listening to you guys, I stay three room's down from yours Ana, and I still heard you. And I dress like this because… never mind," Jenny signed,

"Tyler Gibson, I cannot believe you, you're the one who's done this to Jenny,"

"I did nothing," Tyler smiled,

"Look, he just… wants me to dress down a bit, that is all,"

"That's all… That is all. Jenny, we… did not make trio prom queen by dressing like boys! We did not become, the most popular and hottest girls, all through grade school, high school, and college, by dressing like that. And last but not the least we did not rule Panama City, have boys chasing after us, go to the gym every fucking day and become models for cover girl, by dressing like that!... now, until you have one dozen kids running around your house, you are to dress like ADC!"

"Ana… were not 18 anymore,"

"You want 18; do you, fine pack up!" Ana said walking upstairs,

"Baby, dress down again, she scares me,"

"You have no idea," Jack said running after her,

* * *

When they all packed, Ana was the last to come down stairs. She walked down stairs, with a black bikini top on, cut off denim shorts, and flip flops, with big black sunglasses.

"Oh, my God," Jenny said,

"Here, put it on," Ana tossed a small black bag at her,

"You kept this? Ana I have no…"

"No argument," Ana pushed Jenny into the bathroom,

A couple of minutes later,

"Ana… I can't do this," Jenny said from the bathroom door,

"Come on," Ana said dragging her down stairs,

"Tyler Gibson, I present to you, the one and only Jenny Co,"

Jenny step out from behind Ana, as Tyler's mouth hung open,

"Oh… Mama Mia!" Tyler teased,

"Stop making fun of me," Jenny pouted,

"I'm not, baby you look great,"

"And so does my gorgeous baby," Jack said wrapping his arms around Ana,

"You like?" Ana smiled,

"Like… not quite… I love it, just as long as all of this is mine,"

"Only yours, I'll make boys drool over me, but you're the only one could have me,"

"Hmm, I like it even better," Jack, said kissing her on the lips,

"Ok, lovebirds, lets go!" Adam said from behind,

* * *

Thirty minutes later, they were at the beach, they set up everything. Just as everyone went to go play in the water, Ana stayed behind and sat on her beach towel that lay out on the sand, she picked up her cell phone that kept ringing,

"Hello,"

"Hey Ana, remember me?"

"How could I forget?"

"Sorry, but I couldn't help but call, especially with that hunk your with, the one in the dark blue short, hmm, looks yummy,"

"Nice try, he's not mine, where… are you?" Ana said looking around,

"Even better, introduce me," the voice said next to her ear,

"Oh my God, Chris, how you been?" Ana said hugging her,

"I'm great, I'm here with Katelyn, we saw you guys pull up,"

"And you couldn't help but drool over, Adam," Ana smiled,

"So that's his name,"

"Yeah, wait a minute, Hey guys, come here," Ana yelled,

When all the boys and Jenny reach Ana, she could see Adam-eyeing Chris,

"Hey guys this is, Christina," Ana said introducing her to every one,

"And last but not the least, this is Adam Parker, Adam this is Christina… Ocampo,"

"Hi, Adam," Adam said extending his hand,

"Christina, but Ana here likes to call me Chris, but I prefer Tina like my friends call me,"

"Tina it is then," Adam smiled,

"What are you doing," Chris whispered to Ana,

"The usual routine," Ana smiled,

"You cannot be serious, I am…"

"Yeah, Yeah I know, you hate it, but admit it, it was funny,"

"I can't deny that,"

"Chris, this is Jack, Jack Mercer, my… boyfriend" Ana smiled,

"Nice to meet you, Ana's… boyfriend…" Chris said with a shocked reaction,

Chris excused her self and pulled and to a side,

"Ana-Maria Du, what is that?" she said pointing to Jack,

"Oh that's Jack's hot ass… hmm… mhmm…!" Ana smirked,

They joined the others as Chris spent the day with them on the beach, as her friend had to go home early. At six o'clock everyone, except for Adam and Chris who were a good two feet away from them, decided it was time to go home,

"Chris, get your ass over here now!" Ana screamed,

"Yeah,"

"We are going home, you want to join us, get your shit together, and fast,"

"Fine, is my room still available?"

"No one except you, would sleep in that room," Ana smirked,

* * *

When they got home Ana and Chris were out side talking about, her and Jack,

"No Chris, I'm not ready for that,"

"Ana, you have to let go sooner or later,"

Ana got up and went inside, everyone was sitting in the living room, when Chris grabbed Ana's arm to turn her around to face her,

"Ana, let go, you can't keep doing this to your self, and you already took the first step Ana. Why are you doing this?"

"Because… this is who I am, this is my… thing,"

"No, right now your thing it him… Jack Mercer, is you thing right now,"

"Maybe your right… but what about…"

"NO! No, what is about Ana, I am turning 20 in a couple months, and everyone becomes my thing. Start living your fucking life now; you need to give it a chance, and what I see right now, is that you are head over heels for him. Ana I have never seen you this happy, ever since… you know what happened, you lived your life for grandma and mom and uncle Chris and me, now is your chance to live your life, for you."

"Its not that easy Chris, you don't know what it takes to do this shit, you don't understand!"

"Then make me understand Ana, make me understand as how it all became you thing, your responsibility,"

"Because… that's who I am," Ana said turning away,

"It's because of him, isn't it?" Chris yelled at her,

"Don't you dare, don't you dare go there Christina! That was who I was; this right now, is who I am! I'm done with that nightmare!"

"Well FYI, you're still sleeping! Wake the fuck up, take a look around you Ana, these people care for you, and want to be with you! Moreover, what are you doing, you are fucking up every opportunity you have, to be with someone who cares for you, for what Ana, us? We don't need you looking after us anymore!"

Ana turned around and slapped her across the face,

"I have wasted my time on you haven't I, I wasted everything for you! I pulled you out of college, I gave you everything and this is how you repay me. By making decisions for me? Ok, fine, you want me to marry Jack! I will! In addition, I will leave with him, you will never hear from me again! Happy?" Ana walked off, and half way up the stairs, she fell to her hands and knees, panting, as Jack ran up o her,

"Baby what's wrong," Jack, said holding her up, as she kept breathing heavily,

"Get her bag," Chris told Adam,

She searched through Ana's bag looking for her medicine, when she found a bottle of stress pills,

"Are you taking this? Chris asked, "Are you fucking taking this again!"

Chris sighed and pulled out her medicine as Adam handed her a glass of water, a few minutes later Ana was breathing normally again, Jack picked her up and laid her on the couch,

"Ana, so many doctors have told you already, you don't need these,"

"It's not the reason, for what happened now," Ana said, looking away,

"I know, Jack when that happened again, give her one of these and five minutes, she'll be fine. However, when you see her taking theses, stop her! These are stress pills, she doesn't even need,"

"Baby, why are you still taking those," Jack asked her,

"I'm not anymore, check the date, there expired,"

"Chris, come here," Ana said, "I'm sorry, and your right, I am taking things too seriously, and maybe I do need my own life now," She said looking at Jack, holding his hand,

"I love you, that's why I want you to be happy," Chris, said,

"I love you too, squirt!" Ana teased,

"I'll let you off this time,"

"Wait, I'm confused, are you two related?" Adam asked,

"Adam, I'm sorry, it's just… I never tell anyone that Chris dates who I am, until I approve of him, its not that I do not trust you, it just became a thing for us. I just don't want to see my sister get hurt,"

"That's ok; I can understand that, but uh… is it… uh…"

"It's ok Adam, but if you break her heart… I break your balls,"

"Ok," Adam squeaked, crossing his legs,

They order pizza that night, and watched one of Ana's favorite movies, Friday Night Lights (LOL! XD)

Everyone past out on the floor or couch where they were sitting, Jack woke Ana up and they went upstairs to there room, and went to bed.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! r&r please???**_

_**Please feel free to send, story requests, comments or suggestions!**_

_**Love yah!**_

_**Mwaah!**_


	13. Surprise and Surprise?

The next morning Ana and Jack woke up early, surprisingly, they got up and headed down stairs, Billy was the only one awake, he was sitting at the breakfast bar in the kitchen drinking coffee,

"Morning," Billy said,

"Good morning Billy, your up early," Ana said getting her and Jack some coffee,

"Yeah well, sleeping on the floor with couples next to you, isn't a pretty picture,"

"Why, too much moaning?" Jack laughed,

"No, I'm just… uncomfortable,"

"You need a girl, Billy," Ana laughed walking into the living room, she signed looking down at her sister, with her arms wrapped around Adam,

"Let it go baby," Jack said from behind her,

"I know… I know, she's my baby sis, you can't blame me, but she is outgrowing the stage where I interfere with her love life,"

"Yeah, she is, so… you busy tonight?" Jack asked looking away, drinking his coffee,

"Gee I don't know, is that a date?" Ana teased facing him,

"You can say that, I have a surprise for you,"

"Really, well then… I guess I am busy tonight," Ana smiled, kissing him on the lips,

"Oh, comes one sis, I just woke up, your going to make me puke!" Chris laughed,

* * *

That afternoon, Ana was in the kitchen baking cookies and pie, when the doorbell rang,

"Ana, delivery for you," Adam shouted from the door,

Ana signed the paper, and brought the box inside,

"That's weird, I didn't order anything, and it doesn't say who its from," Ana said walking into the kitchen setting the box down on the bar,

"Gee… maybe that's why you're supposed to open it!" Chris said,

Ana opened the box, seeing what was inside, Ana gasped with her mouth hanging open, she picked up the, black hooded blouse (that was loose on top and fitted on the waist, it was black and had a silver dragon on it. It was the exact one she found on eBay, but got outbid for it)

"Oh my God," Ana said, picking it up, "But who would… I mean…"

"Look there's something in the box," Chris said,

Ana put the blouse down and picked up the box, inside the box read,

'_For the most beautiful woman in the world,_

_I love you gorgeous'_

Ana picked up the blouse and box and ran upstairs,

* * *

"Ok, ill watch the pie for you," Chris said,

"Whets with her," Jenny asked, coming into the kitchen,

"She's your friend,"

"She's your sister," Jenny said sticking her tongue out,

* * *

Ana ran upstairs, as the door flew open in their room, she was looking for Jack,

"Jack… baby, where are you?" Ana said walking around upstairs,

"Downstairs baby," she heard Jack say, she ran down stairs and jumped into Jacks arms kissing him so hard she swore her lips are now swollen, when she pulled back Jack put her back down on her feet,

"What was that for?" Jack smiled,

"It was a thank you kiss, for this," She held up the blouse,

"I'm glad you like it," Jack smiled,

"Oh, I love it! But how did you know,"

"I just know," Jack smirked, "You were up all night that night waiting for it and you got out bid, you left your computer on, so I talked to the girl who bought it and I gave her triple the price she paid it for, plus shipping fee,"

"Oh… I love you!" Ana said jumping up into his arms again, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, holding the blouse in one hand as the box fell to the floor,

"Take it upstairs, you two," they heard Adam say,

Jack obeyed; he started walking up the stairs, his lips locked with hers,

Once in the bedroom, Jack laid her down on the bed, deepening the kiss, when he pulled back, he looked into her eyes, both of them smiling,

"Can I wear this tonight?" Ana asked,

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Jack smirked,

* * *

That night, Jack was already downstairs, he was dressed in dark blue jean pants, a black shirt that was Ana's favorite and a black leather jacket. He was standing next to the door smoking a cigarette when Ana came downstairs, wearing the blouse he gave her, and skin tight dark blue jeans, and three inch high heeled pointed toe boots.

"Wow, gorgeous as always," Jack said, chewing on his bottom lip,

"You don't look bad, your self," Ana smiled,

"As gorgeous as you look, as pretty you hair and make up is right now, you have to put this on," Jack said, holding up a blind fold, "Sorry baby, but it is a surprise,"

"Oh… okay," Ana smiled,

Once Ana had the blind fold on, Jack helped her into the car and drove off.

* * *

Once they got there, Jack hopped out of the car and ran over to Ana's side to help her out, Ana stepped out holding onto the door when she slipped, Jack wrapped his arm around her waist to stop her from falling. Ana was laughing but stopped when she realized Jack was quiet,

"Jack," Ana, asked, with no answer she tried to take off the blindfold when,

"Don't," Jack, whispered taking her hand in his,

"What's wrong then?" Ana tired to smiled,

"Nothing, I'm sorry, I just…" Jack rubbed his cheek in her hand as she caressed it,

"Don't do that again, it scares me when your quiet baby," Ana whispered,

"I'm sorry, you're just… beautiful," Jack smiled,

Ana smiled as Jack lead her to his surprise,

"Here, take her over there, don't let her take the blindfold off till I say so, ok?"

Jack said, giving Ana's hand to someone else,

"Jack, no wait, don't you dare leave me here," Ana said,

"Baby, its fine, its someone you know, don't worry," Jack kissed her on the forehead,

"You may sit down here madam," The person said,

"Thank you, can I take this off now,"

"He said not yet,"

"Ok," Ana signed,

"Can I get you something to drink?"

"Uh, yes… red wine please?"

"Right away," the person said, before leaving her,

When the person came back with her drink, he said,

"In a few minutes, you can take it off,"

"Oh… thank God!" Ana smiled,

"I wrote this song, two weeks ago, for a woman who, I know I hurt so much,"

The person next to Ana tapped her on the shoulder and said, "Now,"

Ana took off the blindfold, and saw Jack up on stage with his guitar,

"I guess this song says it all, it's called "better that me,"" Jack said as the music started,

_I think you can do much better than me,  
After all the lies I made you believe,  
Guilt kicks in and I start to see,  
The edge of the bed,  
Where your nightgown used to be,  
I told myself I wouldn't miss you,  
But I remembered,  
What it feels like beside you,  
I really miss your hair in my face,  
And the way your innocence tastes,  
And I think you should know this,  
You deserve much better than me. _

While looking through your old box of notes  
I found those pictures  
That you were looking for  
If there's one memory I don't want to lose  
That time at the mall  
You and me in the dressing room  
I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remembered  
What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  


Ana placed her hands over her cheeks, holding back the tears that were forcing their way out,

_  
The bed I'm lying in is getting colder  
Wish I never would've said it's over  
And I can't pretend that I won't think about you when I'm older  
Cause we never really had our closure  
This can't be the end  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
(And I think you should know this)  
(You deserve much better than me)_

Jack put his guitar down next to him, as he got up and walked over to Ana,

"Your crazy," Ana said, allowing the tears to fall down her cheeks,

"For you I am," Jack, said, wiping away her hears with his hands,

"I love you Jack, and I loved the song, but you are perfect for me,"

"I love you too," Jack said, kissing her lightly on the lips,

* * *

After dinner,

"Jack, how did you know about this place… and the food… and everything?"

"I had a little… help," Jack smiled,

"My sister, told you about the food, didn't she?"

"Actually no, that I found out in your diary, the food too, but she helped me out with something else, you'll see it later,"

After, four bottles of wine, 6 beers for Jack, and about seven shots of vodka for Ana, they called it a night while Jack was still sane to drive. They walked out into the parking lot,

"Oh… my baby," Ana squeaked, running over to her Jeep,

"Your sister went and got in an hour before we left," Jack smiled,

"This is the best night of my life," Ana said leaning up and kissing Jack,

"You're not driving," Jack smirked,

"I know, I cant I had to much to drink," Ana laughed,

* * *

When they got home, is when the alcohol set in, they stumbled on inside the house laughing and kissing at the same time, Jack was laughing so loud the could wake the neighbors, Ana shushed him, as they fell into the living room making out on the couch.

Ana was the first to loose her pants, she got up as Jack sat up on the couch, and she sat on his lap kissing down his neck she took his shirt off, Jack groaned as she tugged at his pants, Jack helped her pull them down. Ana bit down on her lip, teasing Jack by running her hand trough his boxers,

"I want these, off," Ana whispered in his ear,

Jack took his boxers off, then took Ana's shirt off, followed by her bra.

They stayed there, teasing each other, till the couldn't take it anymore, Ana was too much of a tease for Jack, running her tongue up and down his body, her hand massaging him just were she knew he wanted to. Jack groaned as Ana gave him a little lap dance, he tried touching her, but she's swat his hand away every time, Jack was biting down on his lower lip, he tried picking her up so he could lay her down, but she wouldn't allow it,

"You want me Jackie," Ana teased,

"Yes…" whispered,

"You want to be inside me Jack," she said sucking on his neck,

"Yes…"

"You want me to fuck you Jack,"

"Yes…" Jack bit down hard on his lower lip,

"I can't hear you Jack," Ana teased,

"Oh, please Ana…" Jack said, squeezing her ass, making her moan,

"I can't hear you Jackie," she moaned in his ear,

"OH… God… Fuck me ANA!" Jack moan aloud,

"Good boy," Ana whispered,

Ana bit down on her lip as she lowered her self-down onto Jack, her head falling back as she allowed Jack to run his hand over his body. Jack groaned as he felt her tight walls around him, Ana started thrusting her self up and down, with Jacks hands on her waist helping her. Ana's moan has started getting louder, same as Jack's as both of them were close.

"Uh… Jack," her hands on his head playing with his hair,

Jack groaned, sucking on her nipples, as she thirsted faster,

"JACK,"

"Hmm, baby," Jack, moaned as his head fell back onto the couch,

"Jack… I…"

"Oh… baby don't stop,"

"Uh… God, hmm…"

"ANA, God…!"

"OH JACK!" Ana said biting harder on her lower lip, she slowed down and rested her head on Jacks shoulder, as Jack kissed her forehead; he picked her up and laid her on the couch. laying down beside her, her wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer, with her back to him, she lased her fingers with his, as they fell asleep.

* * *

Jenny walked down the stairs the next morning, picking up shoe after shoe, until she trailed her way to the living room, she gasped at the sight of the couple sleeping there totally exposed, Jenny walked to the stairs and sent everyone away and asked Tyler to get her a blanket. Placing the blanket on Jack and Ana, Jenny smiled at the couple on how cute the looked together. She picked up all their clothes and placed them on the coffee table, she told the boys not to disturb them, and let them sleep.

An hour later, the doorbell rang and Jenny answered it,

"Oh my God, what are you doing here?" Jenny asked,

"Not happy to see us? Sorry but where are they?"

"In the living room, but I don't think this is a good time…" Jenny said following him,

"What the fuck is this!" He yelled, waking up Ana and Jack,

* * *

**_Thanks for reading! r&r please???_**

_**Please feel free to send, story requests, comments or suggestions!**_

_**Love yah!**_

_**Mwaah!**_

**__**

* * *

_On this chapter, the title of the song above is: _

_**Better Than Me – by: Hinder**_


	14. Bobby, and Facing a Nightmare,

Jack and Ana were startled by the voice, Ana looked up and screamed,

"Aaaah! What the fuck!" Ana looked down to see them wrapped in a blanket,

"Don't worry, I put that on you two and hour ago, he didn't see anything, but I did, sorry Jack," Jenny smiled,

"What the fuck are you doing here Bobby?" Jack yelled,

"Oh, no ones happy to see us eh, well sorry for coming down here, we… were in Orlando last night when I got 72 missed calls!"

"What? Oh… my… Jack, my cell phone, that's what you stepped on last night," Ana said, covering her self with the blanket reaching down searching for it on the floor, Ana checked it and… she did call bobby 72 times,

"Oh, God," Ana signed,

"Aunt Ana!!!!" she heard BJ yelling, coming into the living room,

"Baby, Hi… um… would you go with Aunt Jenny for a minute, go look upstairs in your room, I'll be there… in a minute," Ana smiled,

"Ok," BJ said skipping off with Jenny,

"Bobby, Jenny will show you to… Jill's room, can you give us a minute,"

"Fine, get you asses dressed and come see me; I want to talk to you,"

Bobby walked off upstairs with BJ and Jenny. Ana got up and put Jacks shirt and boxers on, as Jack wrapped himself with the blanket, they ran up to their room and got dressed. Ana grabbed a box under the bed,

"Let me go talk to Bobby first," she said,

"Ok, you want anything for breakfast?" Jack asked,

"Coffee and aspirin," Ana laughed, walking out,

* * *

She stopped in front of Jill's old room, she heard sobbing from inside and knew it was Bobby, she knocked on the door before opening it,

"Bobby, it's me," she said walking in, as Bobby turned his back,

"Hey, I uh… I'm sorry a bout uh… earlier," he said,

"Bobby, face me,"

"I'm fine Ana,"

"Face me Bobby, it's me, I'm not a stranger B, you can trust me and you know that, I know its hard, talk to me Bobby,"

Bobby turned around as Ana wrapped her arm around his shoulder, sitting down next to him on the bed,

"Bobby, this is all for you, when she found out I was going to Detroit she thought that maybe it was possible for me to fine you and give it too you, but it wasn't the right time. Because of BJ and all, all of them are almost the same, but this one, you need to read," Ana said pulling a, opened letter out of the box and giving it to Bobby,

"I'm sorry it's open, she told me to read before giving to you,"

"That's ok," Bobby whispered,

After reading the letter, Bobby was crying harder than earlier, he placed his head on Ana's shoulder, as Ana rubbed his back holding back her own tears.

"Why her, why couldn't it just be me," Bobby cried,

"Bobby, God has his reason, it wasn't you because you have more to do in life, Jill always said that if something was to happen to you, what would happen to your brothers, Jill always tried to joke that, if something happens to you, she'll follow,"

"Jill was always a joker, and a bad ass," Bobby smiled,

"She got it from you," Ana smirked,

"Yeah, she did didn't she,"

"You have BJ now, and me and Jack, Jerry, Camille and the girls and Angel and Sofi, you have so many people who care about you B, were here for you,"

"You, you care about me," Bobby smirked,

"I always have, you were the older brother I never had and always needed,"

"It's nice to hear you calling me B again,"

"B for me stands for Bobby my Big Brother," Ana smiled,

Bobby pulled her into a tight hug, as Ana hugged him back,

"Hey… I was uh… thinking about… that email you sent me… and… for BJ's sake, I think… it's not a bad idea,"

"Really, because Bobby I am fine with everything there is now,"

"No, I think its best if we, split the year in half you know, being in both places would be nice for BJ,"

"I can't agree more,"

* * *

Bobby and Ana walked into the kitchen, Jack handed Ana her coffee and aspirin,

"Thank you," She kissed him on the cheek,

"What, the little baby fucker got a headache," Bobby teased,

"Don't start man," Jack said,

"Jack… uh, me and Bobby were talking, and… we think, that… for BJ's sake, we'll split the year in half, we'll spend sometime here and when ever BJ wants to go back to Detroit, it's fine, but he'll be going to school here, and we'll stay in the club house. Since this thing is wasting away with no one staying in it. In addition, Jenny and Tyler plan to move in here also, but they will be back and forth to Detroit too. But since we'll be on the road or on a plane for most of the time, because of the tours and shit for the band, it'll just be Bobby and BJ here,"

"Oh, that's great beautiful," Jack kissed her on the forehead,

"Aunt Ana, Aunt Ana," BJ came in the kitchen,

"Yeah baby,"

"Can we go to Mama D's house today?"

"Oh… I uh…"

"Please Aunt Ana, I miss mama D and grandma D," BJ pouted,

"I'll call them, and see if their home,"

"Yay, Now mama and grandma can meet daddy and Uncle Jackie too!" BJ smiled,

"Yay," Ana squeaked, hitting her forehead on the counter,

"OMG sis, what are you going to do now?" Chris asked,

"I… don't… know…" Ana said frustrated,

"What's wrong baby,"

"It's just that I…"

"She hasn't talked to mom in three years; they got into a fight before she left,"

"Oh," Bobby and Jack said,

"I'll call her, go get my cell phone Chris,"

"Thanks, oh and by the way, Bobby this is my sister Christina, Chris this is bobby, Jack's brother, and BJ's dad."

"Oh, Hi… I've heard so much about you," Chris said,

"Nice things I hope,"

"Not in this life time, B,"

Ana dialed the number and waited for someone to answer,

"Hey grandma, it's Ana,"

"I'm great, I'm at the club house with some friends, and BJ, Chris is also here. I uh, I was hoping that maybe we can drop by today, um… if it's ok…"

"Oh, ok then, well don't cook lunch then, I'll bring Chinese!" Ana smiled,

"Oh she is, well… no… maybe later, when we get there,"

"Yeah, I know…"

"Ok, I love you too, see you in a little bit, bye," Ana said hanging up,

"Was she there," Chris asked,

"Come on, let's go to panda,"

"Oh, panda, I haven't been there in a long time,"

"We're getting take out,"

"Even better," Chris smiled,

"You stay here; watch BJ, Bobby and Jack comes with me,"

"Sure, they said getting up,

"Chris, go explain to the boys and Jenny, what's going on, we'll be back,"

* * *

In the car Ana was tapping her fingers on the steering wheel while she was driving, Jack was sitting next to her, while Bobby was in the back,

"Ana, I know something's wrong, talk to me," Bobby said,

"I'm fine," Ana smiled,

"You know what fine means right, Freaking out, Insecure, Narrative, and Emotional,"

"Yeah, I know," Ana, laughed,

"What the fuck was that man," Jack said looking at Bobby,

"It was… something… Jill came up with, cause when we all get together, one would say how you doing and the other would say fine," Bobby smiled,

"Baby, talk to me please, whets wrong," Jack said taking her hand in his,

"Look, of all that shit you just told me earlier, the fact that you said I'm your B, and not to mention the fact that I'm scrunched up in the back of your tiny jeep, you better start talking girl," Bobby said,

"Fine," Ana signed, pulling in and parking at panda, she turned the key, took her seat belt off and turned to face the brothers,

"Look, I haven't talk to my mom in three years, we got into a fight about me and my managing carrier, she wanted me to become a doctor or a lawyer, I can't do that. And I don't even know if she's going to show up later, so don't expect her to… and… my grandmother is…"

"I know," Bobby said, rubbing her back,

"Know what, hello I'm still here," Jack said,

"She's blind Jack… both eyes, she can't see anything," Ana forced a smile,

"That's fine Ana, we can cope,"

"I know you can," Ana smiled,

After they got the food, they went back to the house to pick everyone up. Ana, Jack, and Chris rode in Ana's jeep, Bobby and BJ were in the convertible, and Tyler drove the F150 with Jenny next to her and the boys in the back.

"Ana, calm down," Chris said,

"I don't know if I can do this," Ana, signed,

"Ana, you're the one who said in order to overcome your problems and fears, you have to face them," Jack said kissing her hand,

"Your right," Ana nodded,

Ana pulled up into the front yard, Jack got out followed by Chris, who ran up and hugged her mom, who was fixing and old car, Ana signed and got out as Bobby and Tyler pulled up. Ana lighted a cigarette as Chris went to take BJ inside, while the boys and Jenny stood back,

"Hi," Ana's mom said, smiling,

"Hi," Ana said looking down,

"Still smoking your fucking lungs out," She laughed,

"Yeah, still smoking my lungs out," Ana smiled, looking up, she let go of the cigarette and walked over to her mom, throwing her arms around her,

"I'm sorry, mommy," Ana cried,

"Oh baby, you have nothing to be sorry about, it's my fault,"

After talking for a minute, when they finally settled down, Ana wiped her face and turned to everyone, introducing them one by one, as Jenny introduced Tyler,

"And this, mom is Jack, Jack Mercer, he's Bobby's brother, BJ's uncle and my boyfriend," Ana smiled,

"Nice to meet you, Jack, I'm Connie, but you can call me ma, like everyone else does,"

* * *

They went inside and met Ana's family; they all got along together fine. After lunch, they spent time just sitting around, talking and laughing. When it was time to go home they said goodbye to everyone, Chris rose with Tyler and Jenny this time.

When they got home, Ana took Jack's hand led him to the kitchen picking up a bottle of Jack Daniels, she dragged Jack upstairs, into their room. She kicked off her heels and took her suit off leaving he in a black pair of lacy show off, underwear,

"Works for me, but… you drink too much baby," Jack joked,

"Yeah, well I want something from you tonight, and I plan on getting when your too drunk to fight the urge not to give in," Ana smiled, kneeling down on the bed, drinking,

"Oh, yeah, and what's that," Jack said standing in front of her, caressing her shoulders,

"You'll see," Ana, teased,

They sat in their room drinking for a couple of hours, until Ana felt the alcohol kick in,

"Jackie… come here…" Ana said, using her index finger,

"What does my baby want?" Jack sat next to her,

"You," Ana whispered in his ear,

"You want me do you?"

"Yeah, you, I want you to lie down beside me,"

"Ok," Jack chuckled,

"I want you to take, everything off of me,"

"My pleasure," Jack smiled,

"Now, wrap your arms around me, kiss me, and never leave me,"

"Not a problem," Jack said, kissing her passionately,

"I'm proud of you, you know," Jack said,

"Really," Ana smiled,

"Yeah, I am, you did what you thought you could never do,"

"Because I had you there with me,"

"Your drunk," Jack laughed,

"I am not," Ana wined, "But I am… in love…"

"That's funny, so am I," Jack smiled,

* * *

**_Thanks for reading! r&r please???_**

_**Please feel free to send, story requests, comments or suggestions!**_

_**Love yah!**_

_**Mwaah!**_


	15. Happy Birthday Chris,

"Come on Ana, please?" Chris pleaded, as they walked down the stairs

"I said I'd think about it," Ana said walking into the living room, where everyone was,

"Oh, come on, I know you, your like mom, I'll think about it, means NO,"

Ana-signed looking at everyone, before she turned around pulling her hair back into a messy ponytail, placing her hands on her hips,

"Ok, say, I said yes, what do you want?"

"This, and that's all," Chris said, handing Ana a list,

"What, exactly are you planning to do, invite all of Panama City," Ana said,

"No… Not all… of Panama City, Just…" Chris smiled,

"If, I do this, what's in it for me," Ana smirked,

"Well, exposure for D-Rock, you doing your thing, the guys, and girl, having a good time, and besides, I invited the whole gang…." Chris smiled,

"You invited? Meaning you knew I was going to do this,"

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, I love you! I have the best sister ever! Ok, I have to go, and get ready, and pick some stuff up, and you can handle the list right,"

"Oh, no you don't, wait one minute missy, this party is set for two people, you and who,"

"Funny, you should ask… I just thought… Adam's birthday is tomorrow, and if my party last's until midnight, it'll be Adam's birthday!" Chris smiled,

"Did you even ask, Adam, if this is what he wants?" Ana signed, As Chris smiled at Adam,

"Adam," Chris squeaked,

"What ever makes my baby happy," Adam smirked,

"Your baby," Ana looked at them with disgust, as they kissed,

"Um, Ana do you really need me here, cause I got to give out a couple more invitations,"

"Look, Chris… ok, you invited the old gang, I understand that, but who else are you inviting, I don't want any fights, sex or drugs there, I don't want anyone who is going to make the guys uncomfortable,"

"I promise, no sex, no drugs, no bitches," Chris smiled,

"Fine, I'll do it," Ana signed, "Where is this again,"

"Um, yeah, about that, I was kind of hoping you can set me up at… Coyote's,"

"Coyote's, are you insane, I…" Ana stopped, "I… will do my best,"

"Great," Chris said,

"Are all of you ok with this," Ana asked,

"I'm fine with it," Jack smiled,

"I am so there," Tyler and Jenny, said,

"Yeah, but what about Bobby," Ana asked,

"I'll be there, your mom already said; she'd take BJ for tonight,"

"Oh, well then, I guess, I was the only one left out," Ana said,

"Baby, you were not left out," Jack said walking over to her,

"Prove it," Ana frowned,

"How,"

"Kiss me," Ana smiled,

Jack took her cheeks ion his hands, and kissed her, not even paying attention to all the bitching and moaning of the others,

"I guess, I need to get to work then huh," Ana smiled,

* * *

After three hours on the phone, Ana finally got almost everything on Chris's list done, except for…

"I have to dress up Adam, Oh goodie," Ana frowned,

"I'll go get him," Jack said, walking out of the kitchen

"You need me," Adam said,

"Yeah, get dressed, we're going… shopping," Ana smiled,

"Shopping," Adam, said,

"Your girl's request," Jack smirked, following Ana upstairs,

* * *

"We're here," Ana, said, pulling up in the parking lot,

"American Eagle," Adam asked,

"Yep," Ana said, hopping out,

They got inside and were shocked as Ana threw her bag on the couch, walking further into the store,

"Ana, the sign said they're closed," Adam said,

"I know, we are, the reason why they're closed,"

"Danny how's life," Ana said hugging the store manager,

"I'm great, I know you don't have a lot of time, and so, is this the lucky man,"

"Actually, that's Chris's lucky man, this is mine," Ana smiled, hugging Jack,

"Nice to meet you, I'm Danny,"

"This is Adam, I'm Jack," Jack said shaking his hand,

"So Ana, what do we need," Danny asked,

"Something Chris, for Adam and something Ana, for Jack," Ana smiled,

"Ok, I'll get to work," Danny, said,

"Wait baby, why me," Jack asked,

"No reason, I just want to go shopping for you," Ana smiled,

"You don't have to do that you know," Jack smiled,

"I know, if you don't like what I pick, it's ok,"

Jack kissed her on the forehead, before going in the back with Danny and Adam,

An hour later, Ana was reading a magazine when the boys came out. Jack was wearing blue jeans that were torn at the knee, a black shirt with a cool skull design on it and a black leather jacket that made him look so hot, Ana wanted so bad to pounce up on him right now, right here.

"So, what do you think," Danny asked, from behind Jack,

"I think he's too hot for me right now," Ana bit down on her lip,

"I like it, it's cool, I like my baby's taste," Jack said kissing Ana, as Danny went back,

Twenty minutes later, Ana and Jack were practically making out on the couch, when Adam came out a cleared his throat, Jack and Ana laughed at each other,

"Oh, Adam that is so perfect," Ana smiled, "Chris is going to love it,"

Adam was wearing, a black sleeveless shirt, with dark blue jeans that were a tad bit too big, with a black cotton hoodie,

"Are you sure, I don't really care how I look, I just want her to be happy,"

"Adam, she'll love it, but if you're not comfortable, change,"

"I'm comfortable in it, I just want t be sure she'll like it,"

"Ok then, Danny I need my clothes please," Ana smiled,

"Here you go, exact sizes,"

"I'll be back," Ana, said,

A couple of minute later Ana came out of the dressing room. Wearing, a fitted black half sleeve shirt that was a low V-neck and reached only below her breast, faded styled blue jeans shorts, and black leather boots.

"Wow," Jack, Adam, and Danny said at the same time,

"I look stupid don't I," Ana asked,

"No, no baby, you don't look stupid, it just surprised me,"

"I don't really dress like this, anymore, not since I started working,"

"You look amazing," Jack said kissing her on the lips,

"OK, Danny, how much do I owe you?"

"2300,"

"Here, use this card; I am going to need all the cash I have for tonight,"

"Yeah, I heard about Chris's birthday party,"

"Yep, I'll see you there right?"

"You sure will," Danny smiled,

"See you tonight Dan, bye!"

* * *

"I'm home," Ana, yelled from the door,

"Where have you been," Chris said running down the stairs,

"Oh lets see, I had to pick up all the fucking alcohol, I have to go on location…"

"Ok, ok I get the picture, come help me," Chris dragged her upstairs,

After Ana helped Chris get ready, she went to their room and collapsed on the bed,

"You ok baby," Jack asked coming out of the shower wrapped in a towel,

"I am now," Ana smirked, propping her self up on her elbows,

Jack walked over to her brushing his hair, climbing up on top of her, laying her down flat on the bed,

"Want a massage," Jack asked,

"Not really what I want, but close," Ana smirked,

"We don't have time for that now beautiful,"

"I know, but…" Ana smiled as she took of Jack's towel and threw it on the floor,

"You are insane," Jack said, rubbing his nose on hers,

"I know, that's why you love me," Ana said closing her eyes, she took her shirt off,

"Your not going to have time to take shower," Jack moaned, as Ana was trailing kissed up his neck, running her hands down his chest,

"I don't care, I just want to… relax," Ana said trough kisses,

Jack moaned as Ana took control of his body, even thought her was on top of her, what she does, goes, Jack was still sane enough to know they didn't have enough time for, this. Yet again, other shit would tend to interrupt; Chris sent their door flying open as she stormed in,

"Chris, what the fuck," Ana said wrapping the blanket around her and Jack,

"You don't have time for this Ana, what about the party," Chris wined,

"Cant you knock," Ana said, wiping the drops of water on her face that came from Jack's wet hair,

"Sorry, but it's my party and I don't want to be late,"

"Get out Chris," Ana warned,

"Fine, go and fuck your boyfriend," Chris said slamming the door behind her,

Ana signed, as Jack got off her, she stood up and went strait for the bathroom, Jack got dressed as Ana took a shower. Ana came out of the shower wrapped in a towel, she walked over to her side of the bed, and Jack was lying on his side watching her, knowing that she was not in the mood to talk. Ana threw her towel on the floor, as Jack swallowed hard trying to control his-self he looked away, Ana quickly got dressed, fixed her hair and make up.

"Ready," She asked Jack,

"Yep," Jack smiled,

Jack followed Ana downstairs,

"We're leaving, see you guys at the party," Ana yelled up the stairs,

* * *

IN the Jeep, Ana was driving,

"Jack, are you mad at me," Ana asked, keeping her eyes on the road,

"Baby I would never gat mad at you, why would you think I was,"

"Because I'm bitching about what happen,"

"You're not bitching, and I understand,"

"Thank you," Ana said kissing him on the cheek, when she reached a red light,

"I want you to let loose and have fun tonight," Jack, said,

"I'll try baby," Ana smiled,

"You look beautiful,"

"Because I'm with the handsome love of my life," Ana smiled,

* * *

Two hours into the party, Ana and Jack were at the bar getting another drink when,

"Ana can I talk to you," Chris said from behind her,

"Sure," Ana signed, as Jack smiled at her,

"Look, Ana I am really…"

"It's ok, look, I was a bitch about it, and I should've just understood you,"

"Thanks, but I do have something I want to talk to you about,"

"Shoot, wait… your not pregnant are you," Ana asked,

"No, I am not pregnant, I know better than that," Chris smiled,

"The other night when you were asleep, Jack came knocking on my door, so I let him in, and he asked if we could talk. He told me things I never imagine I would here a man say Ana, he loves you so much and he is just so sorry for what he did, he still cannot forgive himself. He was crying so hard, I did not even know what to do, Ana he loves you more than anything in this world, he wants to be with you, and you alone. He opened my eyes, and showed me another side of him that I did not even think would be there. You know what he said; he said if he had lost you for good, he would quit singing for good. Ana have you seen the marks on his hand, he beat the shit out of himself emotionally and physically. All imp saying is, you are the most stupid person on this planet if you let that boy get away from you. I do admit I am jealous of you two, because, I want someone like Jack, who'll love me until the very end," Chris smiled, "Don't let him… Oh My God…"

"What," Ana said turning around to look at what Chris was looking at, Jack was standing next to the stage with Adam, and April and old bitch from high school that hated Ana, was throwing her-self all over Jack, Jack was trying to be polite in telling her to lay off, but she was getting pushy,

"Ready for war," Chris smiled,

"I was born ready," Ana, said walking in front of Chris, taking her big hoops out,

"What the fuck are you doing here," Chris said, looking at April,

"Excuse me, but this is mine," Ana said bumping her out of the way, and kissing Jack,

"Ana, how nice to see you again, trying to steal all the fun again aren't you,"

"April, how not nice seeing you again, you just ruined my night, but I believe you've meet Jack Mercer, lead singer…"

"Yeah I know who he is," April said,

"Then you would know, that he's mine, and you should keep you hand off, cause obviously her doesn't like you" Ana smirked, as Jack and Adam laughed behind her,

"Of course, everything is yours Ana, ever since grade school remember,"

"Good to know, you know something else beside's… wait you don't know anything," Ana said turning back to Jack and wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him into a kiss,

"At least I was there when my grandfather died, oh and at least my mother was never in jail, because of me," April smirked,

Ana let go of Jack's lips, and turned around facing April,

"Oh you've done it now," Chris laughed,

"What did you say," Ana warned stepping closer,

"You heard me white girl,"

"White girl, remember when you used to be one, white trash, you the town slut, the town whore, why should I listen to you,"

"Your grandfather, is probably rolling over in his grave right now…"

Ana turned her body side ways, and came back kicking April in the stomach sending her flying across the dance floor. Jack was about to grab Ana when,

"The last thing you want to do, is hold Ana, first of all it give April more turns to hit and second, she'll kick your ass," Jenny said,

"Never… talk about… my family, bitch" Ana said through punches,

"Jason, great you're here, takes April in," Jenny said, talking to a police officer,

"Ok, Ana, I'll take over from here," He said,

"Fine, but I am so not done with you, come near my boyfriend again, I will kill you,"

"Yeah, like you did you grandfather," April, laughed getting up,

"Shut up," Ana said swirling around hitting April in the face with her heel, knocking her out. As Jason picked her up and took her in,

"Ana, you rock!" Chris said, giving her hoops back,

"Thanks, I guess," Ana frowned,

"An, don't you dare let that trailer trash bitch get into your head," Jenny said,

"She's right, it's not your fault," Chris said, "you know better,"

"Your right, I'm fine, nothing a kiss couldn't fix," Ana smiled turning to Jack,

They spent most of the night, dancing and meeting all of Jenny and Ana's old friends, Bobby even meet some of Jill's friends. The boys seemed to mesh well with everyone.

Ana and Jack spent most of there time on the dance floor, but he did love the dancing part. Ana was in front of him grinding her ass on his crotch, witch gave him a hard on, and he could not hide. Ana was half-sane, when their favorite song came on (It's tricky, by run dmc) Jack's hand were all over Ana, while she teased Jack by grinding up and down on him. Jenny was dancing with Tyler, and Chris was dancing with Adam, as Bobby and the others, found them self is, talking and mingling with people.

* * *

That night, everyone went home and decided to pick up BJ tomorrow morning.

Jack drove home, Ana passed out in the passenger seat, when they got home Jack carried her upstairs, and laid her down on their bed. Jack smiled looking down at her; he gently took her earrings off, Ana was sound asleep she did not even wake up when Jack changer her clothes and took her bra off, (he knew she did not like sleeping with a bra on,) he put the covers over her. And went to go change his own clothes, when he finished changing her laid down beside her, propping him-self up on his elbow, he faced her, caressing her cheek with her back of his hand, "How the hell did, I get so lucky," Jack smiled to him-self.

* * *

The next morning, Ana woke up looking down at her clothes and smiled, knowing it was Jack who changed her, because he forgot to put shorts on her. She looked over and saw Jack asleep; she slowly got out of bed and put her shorts on. She went into the kitchen and made a couple of eggs, bacon, sausage (was Jack's favorite), and biscuits, she put on the try with some milk, (since Jack does not like orange juice) and took it upstairs, into their room. She placed it on the chair and ran to the door, tying a handkerchief on the doorknob. She picked up the tray aging and put down on the side table next to Jack; she got into bed with him and snuggled up under his arm, tickling his under arm. Causing Jack to groan, she did it again,

"How about a good morning kiss, instead," Jack said into his pillow,

"Ok, but you have to wake up now," Ana wined,

"If I do, can I kiss you, for… an hour," Jack reasoned,

"Make it two," Ana smiled,

Jack turned around to face Ana, lying flat on his back, Ana laid across his chest, smiling as Jack pulled her down and kissed her passionately, roaming his hand up and down her back, he stopped when he reached her shorts,

"Wait a minute I didn't…" Jack looked down to see, he was not wearing any shorts,

"Sorry baby," Ana giggled looking so guilty,

"Well… I guess you'll just have to pay for that wont you," Jack smirked,

"How much," Ana smiled,

"Um, you can't afford it," Jack smiled, lifting her up, now she was sitting on his crotch,

"Oh, that feel's good thought," Ana bit down on her lip,

"I know," Jack said "But, this… smells better," he said pushing her down onto the bed,

"Uh, really, I'm ok with that, but, I want my desert later," Ana teased,

"Sure there's cake and ice cream in the fridge," Jack smiled to him-self,

"Fine, I'll go… I don't know… somewhere instead," Ana, pouted getting up, Jack got up and ran after her, and he picked her up and spun her around, he placed her on the bed, lying down on top of her,

"I was kidding," Jack smiled,

"I was too,"

"I love you," Jack kissed her on the forehead,

"I love you too, so much Jack," Ana kissed him on the lips,

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! r&r please???**_

_**Please feel free to send, story requests, comments or suggestions!**_

_**Love yah!**_

_**Mwaah!**_


	16. A Proposal?

**Three weeks later,**

Jack woke up to an empty bed, knowing Ana had to work that day, he got up, checked the time, before leaving the room, he went over to Bobby's room, the door was open, as Bobby was sitting on his bed going through some papers,

"What's that," Jack asked from the door,

"Ah, just some papers I have to go through, they need me back at the office by the first of next month, or else I'm fucked," Bobby explained,

"Yeah, I know, Ana talked to me about that,"

"Oh, so you needed something,"

"Yeah, could we, uh, talk?"

"What the fuck you think we're doing now, why you finally realize your not into chicks and you want out, just don't know how to tell Ana,"

"You know what, forget I said anything man," Jack said, walking towards the door,

"Come on Jack, I was kidding, come here, tell me what's on your mind,"

"You seriously going to pay attention," Jack asked,

"Yeah, I will, I promise," Bobby smiled,

"Alright, I uh went out shopping with Jenny yesterday, and I uh brought this…" Jack explained as he showed Bobby a black box with a ring in it, "I wanna ask Ana to… marry me," Jack smiled, looking at the ring, Bobby smiled at Jack,

"Ah, my baby brother, is getting married, I knew that one day all of you we're going to leave me you know, Jerry's gone, Angel's just about gone, now you. Was I that bad of a brother," Bobby joked,

"Bobby, I'm not going to leave you, Ana wouldn't allow it anyways, where ever you are, we are, we're family man,"

"I know, you know I love you don't you,, you're my brother man, you'll always be, so… about this proposal, how you plan on doing it, need help,"

"Actually I do, I want a romantic dinner, with candles and flowers and stuff, I know that's what she likes," Jack said,

"Alright, when you gonna ask her,"

"Tonight I want everything to be perfect for her,"

Bobby got up and hugged his brother, "I'm proud of you, you made something out of your life… come one, lets get you ready for tonight," Bobby said, grabbing his jacket as Jack went to go change,

* * *

"Guys I'm home, I have good news" Mia yelled up the stairs when she got home,

Everyone came downstairs as everyone gathered up into the living room,

"Where's Jack and Bobby," Ana asked, as everyone started looking at each other,

"Oh uh, they said they were going out to get something real quick, they'll be right back," Jenny lied, knowing exactly where they were,

"Oh, ok then, well uh anyways, you guys have another concert coming up this week, it's on Saturday, and then Monday we'll all be on a plane back to Detroit. I know you guys are having fun here but, Sofi and Angel's wedding is coming up soon, the bar is left to fiend for its self and, I miss everything over there,"

"That's alright, I miss my family," Tyler said,

"Uh, Ana look at the time, come on, come with me, we need to do something real quick,"

"Uh alright, where are we going," Ana asked as Jenny dragged her up the stairs,

* * *

An hour later Ana was in a long black backless dress, with a low cut front, hair fixed with make up on and three inch heels,

"Why am I dressed like this," Ana asked as she looked in the mirror,

"Because you're coming with me," Ana saw Bobby appear in the mirror,

"Where are we going," Ana asked,

"As your brother do you trust me," Bobby asked back,

"Of course," Ana nodded,

"Then come with me, and I'll assure you, this will be the best night of your life,"

Ana nodded as she stood up, and took Bobby's extended hand, and allowed Bobby to escort her downstairs, outside, in the car and drove to the Hilton Hotel; he helped her out of the car and into the hotel, no questions asked until they reached, the top floor, and stepped out of the elevator,

"Bobby, where are we going," Ana asked,

"WE, are not going anywhere, You on the other hand, are going in here," Bobby said stopping at room number 156, he knocked lightly on the door, turning to Ana, he took her hand and laid a soft kiss on it, giving her a light hug just as the door opened,

"Jack," Ana whispered, a confused look on her face,

"Thanks man, I owe you one," Jack said to Bobby,

Bobby nodded, as Jack took Ana's hand and lead her inside the room, Ana gasped as she saw the room, no lights on except for the candles scattered everywhere, rose petals on the floor, and of course, her favorite, a bottle of tequila, on the table,

"You hungry," Jack asked,

"Uh, no I uh, ate before I got home, you?"

"No, I ate with Bobby, after we finished up here," Jack smiled,

"OH Jack, this is… this is really too much," Ana smiled, looking around the room,

"Nothing… is too much for my baby," Jack smiled as he wrapped his arms around Ana from behind, Ana placed her hands on his, as she turned her head to face him, smiling she kissed him on the lips,

Jack smiled as Ana turned around to face him, without removing his embrace, she smiled up to him, as she wrapped her arms around his neck,

"So, what's… the occasion, why do all of this, just for me," Ana smiled,

"Well…" Jack said, as he took her hand and sat her down on the couch, sitting next to her, he held her hands in his,

"There's something… I really want to ask you," Jack started,

"What is it," Ana tried smiling, seeing the worried look on Jack's face,

"I want you, to tell me… everything, I mean, everything you like about me, everything you don't like about me, what you don't want me to do… things you want me to change… and…" Ana stopped him, by placing her finger on his lips,

"Jack, I get the point," Ana smiled, "I… like practically everything about you Jack, I like the Jack Mercer I met at D3, the Jack Mercer who cares about me, everything about you is just so… perfect for me. I would never ask you to change anything about your self for me, I do… although I'll be honest with you… hate the part where girls are throwing them selves' at you, and I know why… I… guess I just get a little jealous at times, when you have to grab someone on stage and sing to them, and stuff…" Ana said, lowering her head, "But, I… don't want you to change anything about you Jack, I fell in love with the Jack Mercer I met in my bar, and that's who I… want to be with,"

Jack looked up unto her eyes, gripping her hand tighter,

"Do you love me," Jack asked, with his puppy dog eyes,

"Jack, what kind of question is that, of course I love you, more than anyone in this world, I fell head over heels for you the day I met you, although I did want to kick Bobby's ass, I so totally thank him for introducing me to you. That night I kind of, said you we're hot… and Bobby called you over, I thought you we're hot on stage but… when you got off stage and came over to our table… you were… so… pants dropping hot to me," Ana smiled as she tilted Jack's chin up, and looked him in the eye, "I love you Jack, and nothing you do will ever change that, I might get upset and tend to run away again, but I know you'll follow…" Ana joked, making Jack chuckle,

Jack smiled, and sighed, as he stood up and took her hands pulling her up to her feet,

"Ana, I am so sorry for what's happened in the past, but… I want to forget all of that and think about the future now… a asked you these questions because I want you to be happy, I just wanted to know what you want, and now that I do," Jack paused and dug into the pocket of his jacket, pulling out the little black box, he got down on one knee,

"Would you make me… the happiest man on earth… and marry me," Jack smiled,

Ana had tears forming in her eyes, with her hand over her mouth; she stared at the ring, as she felt the tears rolling down her cheek,

"Yes…" Ana managed to whisper, " Yes, I will marry you Jack," Ana said, as Jack put the ring on her finger, he got up and kissed her, lifting her up off the floor, he swung her around, "I love you so much," Jack said, as he pulled back from the kiss, "I love you too Jack,"

Jack and Ana stayed in each other's arms for a few minutes, as they swayed to the music playing…

After dinner, they sat down on the couch, and drank a few glasses of red wine, and of course a few shots of tequila,

Jack bent down and kissed her on the lips, ever so lightly as if she were, made out of porcelain… Ana smiled through the kiss, as she caressed his cheek with her hand while deepening the kiss, Jack picked her up as if she were already his bride. As he took her into the bedroom, kicking the door close, he laid her down on the bed gently, neither of them bothering to turn on a light,

After slow passionate, romantic, love making, Jack and Ana laid in bed as Jack reached over and turned on the lamp next to the bed, Smiling as he saw Ana all wrapped up in the blanket, he pushed aside the blanket off her shoulders, as Ana gasped feeling the clod air on her skin,

"Why are you so ashamed of me seeing you… I've done everything else,"

"I'm sorry Jack, I just…" Ana said, but Jack cut her off,

"Hey, no apologies… I just want you to be… completely comfortable around me,"

"I am… I just… I mean I know, that I'm not perfect, I don't have double D's, with blonde hair and blue eyes, and I'm not a sixe two," Ana exclaimed,

Jack chuckled as he pushed back the hair that fell in her face, and tucked it behind her ear

"You think if that's what I considered perfect, I would be here… right now, with you,"

"No…" Ana admitted,

Jack pulled the blanket down, as he moved closer, exposing her back, and tucking in the blanket just above her breast, "That's not so bad, is it," Jack smiled, as Ana shook her head, "And… it looks ten times better then having you tucked in all the way to your neck," Ana smiled,

Ana closed her eyes, as she felt Jack trace his index finger down her sides, making out every curve of her body, "I just want to…" Jack begun but, Ana cut him off, "Don't stop," Ana whispered, as she laid flat on her back, Jack bent down and kissed her nose, and her forehead,

Trailing his finger down her exposed thigh, he got a slight moan from Ana, Jack pulled his hand away, from her legs and wrapped it around her waist, as he laid on his side, facing her,

"Now… was that bad," Jack asked,

"No, I liked it," Ana smiled,

Jack smiled and kissed her once more on the fore head, reaching behind him he turned off the light,

"Bobby knows," Ana, asked,

"He knows the question… not the answer," Jack smiled,

"Jack I love you… so much, thank you for tonight,"

"You don't have to thank me, for anything, I wanted to do this,"

"I can't wait to tell Jenny,"

"Well, you can tell her tomorrow, right now it's sleep time, good night Mrs. Ana Mercer," Jack said kissing her hand, Ana smiled, "I like the sound of that… good night Jack, I love you," Ana said, as her eyes closed,

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! r&r please???**_

_**Please feel free to send, story requests, comments or suggestions!**_

_**Love yah!**_

_**Mwaah!**_


	17. Girls night in! Boys night out!

The next day, Jack and Ana spent the whole afternoon together; stayed mostly in bed, and… so on…

That night around six, Jack pulled up into the drive way, and ran towards Ana side, opening the door, waiting for her to get out, he picked her up, bridal style,

"What are you doing, Mr. Mercer," Ana laughed,

"Practicing, Mrs. Mercer," the both laughed as they made their way into the house, Jack kicked the door shut behind him, spinning Ana around,

"What the fuck," Jack and Ana, both stopped laughing, as Jack slowly placed Ana back down onto her feet, they looked over and saw Angel walking out from the living room,

"Hey man, what you doing here," Jack said hugging his brother,

"Lug head, we've been here since last night," Angel said, hugging Ana,

"Wait a minute we," Ana asked,

"Hi chica," Sofi said coming out of the living room,

"Sofi, oh my gosh… hi," Ana said walking over to her,

"Alright, enough bitch shit, boys lets go," Bobby announced at the door, putting his jacket on, before lighting a cigarette,

"Wait what, we just got home," Ana wined,

"Yeah, that's kind of the point, to separate the two of you, we… are having a boys night out, you… you girls can have a girls night IN," Bobby smiled

"Ugh, fine…" Ana pouted, as Jack turned around after telling Bobby to wait a minute,

"No, pouty lip," Jack said kissing her lips a tad too deep, causing Bobby and Angel to drag Jack out of the house, and Sofi dragging Ana into the living room,

* * *

**Girls POV**

Three hours have passed, and the girls were bored, half way drunk after drinking down two bottles of whiskey,

"What now," Sofi asked, leaning against the wall, sitting on the floor of the terrace,

"I got it," Ana said wobbling her self-up off the floor, holding onto the railing,

"What… you have that look on your face," Jenny laughed,

"I want to play a game… FUMS," Ana smiled,

"I'm in," Jenny said raising her hand,

"Me too," Chris said,

"Wait what is FUMS," Sofi asked,

"Alright, here's what you have to do… we are going to make a bet, when the boys get home, we have to do everything we can, to get them to take us into our rooms and have sex with us… BUT, you have to get three hickeys… anywhere on your body, as long as you have three," Ana explained,

"Oh I see, what does the winner get?" Sofi smiled,

"Let's see… two winners, two losers, each winner will pick a loser, and make her life living hell, until the winner says she's had enough," Ana smirked,

"OK, I'm in," Sofi said, "We meet tonight afterward in the living room, to determine, who wins and who loses,"

"Deal," all four of them said, raising their glasses,

"Oh… I got a good one, here… is to our brides," Jenny smiled, raising a toast,

"So Ana, was it as romantic as you dreamed it would be," Sofi smiled,

"You know… it actually was, and here I thought fairy tales never come true,"

"I can't believe my sister's getting married," Chris pouted,

"I'm not getting married tomorrow, Chris, and besides you'll still be my baby sister, we'll all still be sister's even when we're all married with ten kids," Ana smiled raising another toast,

After finishing up their alcohol, the girls decided to go out and get some more, just in case they needed it for their bet,

"Alright, Joey, said, he'll be ready in an hour, but what the hell lets go over there now, just for the hell of it," Ana said picking up her car keys,

"Wait, what if the boys are there," Chris asked,

"They won't be, they're probably in some strip club or something," Jenny laughed shaking her head,

* * *

**Boy's POV**

Bobby drove them to a cool club where they got the VIP room, everyone was getting pretty wasted, as Jack and Angel started joking around about how they should have a double wedding,

"Would you two shut up man," Bobby said,

"Yeah, it make us feel… depressed," Adam said,

"Not our fault you guys suck in bed… literally," Jack laughed,

A few hours later, the boys were still inside the VIP room, witch had a one-way mirror, only seeing out. Jason decided to get a couple of girls for entertainment, Bobby, him and Billy were the only ones who bothered with them thought, as the other four talked about they're love life's,

"So Jack, you finally propose to Ana huh," Angel smiled,

"Yeah, I uh… had a little help from Bobby thought," Jack admitted,

"What… are you serious, Bobby helped you, were you desperate or something," Adam joked, as Tyler and Angel both laughed,

"No… well… maybe a little, but Ana loved the set up Bobby made,"

"So, what was her reaction," Tyler asked,

"She cried… said she was speechless, but she said yes," Jack smirked,

"Cheers to that man," Angel said raising his beer to Jack,

* * *

The girls walked into the bar, heading for the counter,

"Hey Joey got my shit," Ana smiled

"Yeah, it's in the back, give me a few minutes, it's really busy tonight," Joey explained,

"That's all right Joey, we'll wait," Jenny said,

"Wow this place is packed," Sofi said,

"Yeah it's like this all the time, we practically grew up here," Chris smiled,

"Really,"

"Yeah, really, you think you girls could help a brother out here, so I can go get your stuff," Joey pleaded, handing customers their drinks,

"I think we still have something up our sleeve, what do you say Ana," Jenny smiled,

"Alright, let's do this," Ana said as they made their way to the sound system, fixing up their song, they waited for the music to start.

Once the music started, everyone faced the stage, as Ana, Jenny and Chris got on,

Ana:

_Been working so hard_

_Keep punching my card_

_Eight hours. For what?_

_Oh, tell me what I got_

_I get this feeling_

_That time's just holding me down_

_I'll hit the ceiling_

_Or else I'll tear up this town_

_Tonight I gotta cut  
_

The three of them started dancing to their old steps, as they got the crowds attention,

Ana, Jenny, and Chris:

_Loose, footloose_

_Kick off your Sunday shoes_

_Please, Louise_

_Pull me offa my knees_

_Jack, get back_

_C'mon before we crack_

_Lose your blues_

_Everybody cut footloose_

Ana and Chris pulled Sofi up onto the stage and taught her some of the steps, as they heard, "Come on guys, give it up for ADC," Joey said, over the noise,

Jenny:

_You're playing so cool_

_Obeying every rule_

_Dig way down in your heart  
_

_You're yearning, burning for some_

_Somebody to tell you_

_That life ain't passing your by  
_

Chris:

_I'm trying to tell you_

_It will if you don't even try_

_You can fly if you'd only cut  
_

Jenny and Chris got off stage, still singing, they encouraged the crowd to dance and sing along with them,

Ana, Jenny and Chris:

_Loose, footloose_

_Kick off your Sunday shoes_

_Please, Louise_

_Pull me offa my knees_

_Jack, get back_

_C'mon before we crack_

_Lose your blues_

_Everybody cut footloose  
_

Jenny:

_We got to turn you around_

_You put your feet on the ground_

_Now take a hold of your soul_

Ana:

_Whooooooooa, I'm turning itLoose, FOOTLOOSE  
_

Handing Sofi a microphone, Sofi started getting the hang of it and sang along,

Ana, Jenny, Chris and Sofi:

_Loose, footloose_

_Kick off your Sunday shoes_

_Please, Louise_

_Pull me offa my knees_

_Jack, get back_

_C'mon before we crack_

_Lose your blues_

_Everybody cut footloose_

* * *

After their song Joey went to get their order when Ana's phone rang, saying she sound hear in the bar she told the girls she'd go into the VIP room, thinking no one's in there,

* * *

"What the fuck," Angel said standing up looking outside, the glass,

"Is that…" Adam began,

"Ana," Jack said shocked,

"Oh shit man, she's coming this way," Tyler said,

"Fuck, if she' see's the girls we're dead," Angel said,

* * *

Ana ran into the VIP room, flipping her phone open,

"Hello," Ana answered as she turned around… to see… a mess…

"Ugh, I haven't been here in a long time but I never imagined this place to be a pig sty," Ana commented,

"Oh no, I was uh… talking to my self, where are you… oh ok, no… no I'm at Joey's I'm just picking up some… stuff… what, who told you, Oh my God, Jenny can not keep her mouth shut to save her life, I swear… hey I never got a chance to play that game… Jill created it… four of Chris, Sofi, Jenny, and me… Sofi is Jack's, brothers fiancé… my soon to be sister in law, hehe yeah I know…" Ana sat down as she put her phone on loudspeaker,

"So, why did you really call, I know it's not just about the FUMS,"

"OK, you caught me, have you heard of this guy named Jack Mercer, you know that lead singer of D' Rock, oh my God Ana, I am telling you, he is so your type, ugh, the eyes, the lips, the deep voice. Not to mention the tight ass… and those abs… ugh, I swear I wanted to lick them the minute he took his shirt off," the voice from her cell phone squeaked,

Ana stared at her phone in disgust, flattery and weirdness,

"Uh huh, ok… I never thought… people thought of Jack that way,"

"You sound as if you know him,"

"I know he's human," Ana smirked lighting a cigarette,

"And…"

"And I also know he has a big dick, and is good to fuck," Ana smiled,

"Oh my God, you slept with Jack Mercer!"

"Actually I pre-"

"How I mean, oh my god, you are so lucky,"

"You have no idea,"

"Where did you meet him,"

"Uh… Detroit,"

"And… how did you two… you know,"

"Well after he proposed to me last night, I decided the ring was so pretty I think id fuck his brains out," Ana said sarcastically,

"You mean, the Jack you told me about is… Jack Mercer… the Jack Mercer, Jack Mercer the Roc-"

"No, stop right there, The Jack Mercer, I am engaged to is Jack Mercer the human, the one you know, the one whose abs you'd like to lick, that's the rock star,"

"Yeah, about that, forget I said anything,"

"Mark, you're my best friend, strait or gay, I still love you, and I know you not a threat,"

"Only to you… and Jenny, Jill and Chris, but to others, well…"

"Very funny, listen I got to go, I-"

"Wild guesses… FUMS,"

"What, who told you… you know what never mind, Jenny could never keep her mouth shut to save her life,"

"Hey, I'm cool with that, so there are four of you, who are your partner,"

"I really hope its Sofi, because she is going to give me 100 guarantee win,"

"What you playing for,"

"SL, and maybe some living hell," Ana laughed,

"Do the boys know?"

"They will when they get home,"

"Where are they?"

"Knowing Bobby, probably some strip club,"

"And you allow,"

"Jack has my trust; I know he won't let me down,"

"Wow, sounds like our little baby Ana, isn't a baby anymore, hell… you're not even a virgin anymore, and to think… losing it to a rock star," Mark joked,

"Alright, I got to go; we have to beat the boy's home,"

"Alright, take it easy… FUMS!"

"Bye…" Ana said as she flipped her phone shut, staring at it for a minute,

Ana signed, shaking her head, "I trust you Jack," she whispered as she stood up, and headed back to the bar,

* * *

When Ana shut the door behind her, the boys stood up from behind the couch, with the two girls with them,

"Damn, that was a long talk, for non-sense," one girl commented,

"It wasn't non-sense, it was a wake-up call," Jack said eyeing Tyler,

"I didn't touch her," Tyler defended,

"You grabbed her ass man," Bobby laughed,

"Dude, did you hear what she said, she said Jack has big dick," Adam laughed,

"I see nothing funny in that man," Tyler looked at him,

"Dude a gay guy wants to lick Jack's abs," Adam said laughing so hard he was crying,

"Can I hit him," Tyler asked, looking at Bobby who shrugged,

"Man, it's a good thing, she didn't see us, if not we would've been doomed man," Angel sighed as he sat back down on the couch,

"I know what you mean," Jack said sitting down next to him, repeating Ana's word's over and over again in his head, _"I trust you Jack," _

* * *

That night at the house,

The girls played, rock paper scissors, to determine who would be partners, Sofi got Ana, leaving Chris to Jenny,. Jack called when they were on their way home, so the girls rushed to prepare, still drinking while waiting at the top of the staircase, they heard the cars pull up,

"Baby we're home," Jack said as they walked in the door, they saw the four girls running towards them, Sofi and Ana smiling at each other as they got closer, Ana jumped up onto Jack wrapping her legs around Jack's waist, pulling him into a deep kiss. Sofi doing the same, with Angel,

Jack was surprised, but didn't resist and kissed her back, seeing she was only wearing her long black robe that was falling of one shoulder, exposing her bra, Jack grabbed her ass, deepening the kiss,

"Get a room… the eight of you," Bobby said, as he Billy and Jason, walked into the kitchen,

"Baby… I uh…" Jack moaned through kisses, Ana pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor, pulling back long enough, "Take me upstairs," Ana moaned sucking lightly on Jack's neck, her hand roaming around his bare back, sending chills, through his body, as her nails ran trails,

Jack walked them up the stairs, not breaking the kiss, the shoved they're bedroom door open, kicking it close, as he placed Ana down on her feet. He shoved Ana into the wall, untying her robe, causing it to dangle from her arms that wrapped around his neck, trailing down to his pants, she started un tying Jack's belt and zipper, pushing his pants and boxers down at the same time. Ana reached down and grabbed Jack lightly not to hurt him, Jack took this as an invitation, he knew when Ana did that it meant she was allowing him to do what he wanted. He started kissing down her neck, onto her breast, down her naval, kneeling down; he pulled her underwear down to her ankles as she kicked them off. Ana threw her head back knowing what Jack was about to do. Jack threw Ana's leg over his shoulder as he grabbed her ass, pulling her lower body closer, to him. Ana held onto the doorknob next to her, as her other hand played in Jack's hair, as she felt Jack's tongue, devouring, making sweet yet a touch of wild, love to her,

"Ugh, Jack…" Ana moaned as her head fell back, losing control over her-self, she felt her other leg buckle under her, thinking she'd fall down, she suddenly felt Jack's hand on her back, feeling him pull back, he stood up picking her up, and flopping her lightly down on the bed, with her legs hanging over the side. Jack re-positioned his-self, placing both of Ana's legs over his shoulder. Ana felt Jack's tongue, inside her, as she grabbed a fist full of the blanket, moaning thought her teeth,

"JACK!" Jack heard Ana moan as he felt her thighs press lightly against his neck, knowingly, Jack waited, till the last minute, before, pulling back, he stood up, and with one thrust he was deep inside Ana, laying on top of her,

"OH Shit, Jack… ugh," Ana said, as Jack felt her warm liquids rush through him,

Jack slowed down, looking into Ana's eyes', although dark, the moonlight hitting her face, Jack' caressed Ana's cheek, as Ana shook her head, flipping them over, causing both of them to moan, at the felling of Jack deep inside her,

Ana started rocking back and forth, slowly, as Jack closed his eyes, moaning out her name. Ana fasten her pace, watching the reaction on Jack's face, running her nails down his chest, she felt Jack buckle upward, Jack started groaning louder, as he wrapped his arms around Ana's waist, flipping them over again. With Jack on top, and in control, Jack thrusted in and out of her so fast, Ana was soon over the edge,

"Oh god Jack," Ana moaned, closing her eyes, she felt Jack's sweat, dripping down on her,

"Oh BABY… UGH FUCK!" Jack moaned, as he felt Ana's walls closing tightly around him. Ana was digging her hails so hard into Jack's back; she thought she broke them,

Jack, came down onto Ana, kissing every inch of her body, he could reach, as his thrusts got quicker, his hands, moving, roaming touching every part of her, as her legs got tighter around his waist. Ana clenching her teeth, with her nails scratching lines across Jack's back,

"OH Jack, don't stop," Ana moaned, "Oh God please!"

* * *

Bobby, Billy and Jason sat in the kitchen, eating a late night snack with more, alcohol, when….

"OH FUCK ME, JAAAAACK!!!!"

"OH… FUCK BABY! UGH!

And…

"ANGEL DON'T STOP!!"

"OH, SOFI!"

…..

"CHRIS!"

"OH SHIT… ADAM!"

And of course….

"TY! UGH, GOD!"

"JEEENNY!!"

Bobby, Billy and Jason all looked at each other,

"We suck," Billy said,

"We need a social life," Jason commented,

"We need more asses," Bobby smirked,

The three boys looked at each other seriously before,

"Nah, we good,"

"No, we'll live"

"Nah… we still got the whole package, we just need to deliver it" Bobby smiled,

"Yeah…" the two agreed,

All three raised their shot glasses,

"Cheers,"

"To being single," Bobby added,

After finishing their shots, Bobby added, "I am so glad my son is not here right now,"

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! r&r please???**_

_**Please feel free to send, story requests, comments or suggestions!**_

_**Love yah!**_

_**Mwaah!**_


	18. A Sweet Deal

The next morning, Ana went down stairs into the kitchen and started the coffee, seeing that Bobby, Jason and Billy past out face down on the breakfast bar, she woke them up just as everyone else came in,

"Hey guys… rise and shine… good morning," Ana smiled as the three looked up,

"Oh man, I have a massive headache," Bobby said, holding his forehead,

"Wake up you two, here's some coffee, and aspirin, take it," Ana said,

"Good morning," Angel said walking in the kitchen in his boxers,

"Morning, guys," Adam and Ty, came in at the same time, with Chris, Sofi and Jenny,

"Morning baby," Jack kissed Ana on the forehead,

"Good morning, coffee any- whoa, Chris… what the fuck position did Adam fuck you in last night, you look like shit," Ana laughed at her sister,"

Chris flipped her off, "Go Fuck your self Ana,"

Seeing that all four girls were in their robe's Ana said, "Well, I guess it's time to see and determine the winners," Ana smiled at them,

"Cool, let's do this," Jenny said leading the way, heading to the living room, sliding the doors shut behind them, the boys all turning their heads, following them,

A few seconds later, the boys heard squealing, as the doors opened and the girls came back out side, Ana and Sofi walking next to each other laughing so hard they were crying,

"What's going on," Angel had to ask,

"Hey, I want a re-match, that wasn't a fair game, you were partners with Sofi," Chris complained,

"Hey, you were the one who said, lets break to determine, you could've just chosen who you wanted," Ana, laughed,

"Hey, hello, I'm standing right here, and besides I got more than you did," Jenny said,

"Chris… Sucks…" Sofi laughed, making Ana laugh beside here,

"No rephrase that, Adam, SUCKS big time!" Ana laughed out loud,

"So… does that mean… Ty… Tyler… sucks, small time," Sofi taunted,

"Oh… oh god, I can't…" Ana and Sofi were laughing so hard they were all ready sitting on the floor, Ana holding onto Jack's leg,

The boys looked at each other trying to figure out what was happening,

"Does anyone, care to share, what the hell is going on," Bobby demanded,

"Oh… shit… Bobby, I'm sorry," Ana, said, standing up,

"Alright you guys, we need to tell them," Ana said straitening her voice,

"You tell them," Sofi suggested,

"Alright, last night the girls and I were pretty much drunk, and we talked about playing a game called… FUMS," Ana explained,

"You were the one who opened about it," Jenny said,

"Jill created it Jenny, not me. Anyways, we played on hickeys and played for hell,"

"English please," Angel cooed,

"We had to get at least three hickeys, anywhere on our body… or wherever… then the losing team... goes under the winning teams command, in short, we make their lives, living hell, until we feel like giving up," Ana said biting down on her lower lip,

The boys looked at the girls, before,

"What's FUMS mean," Jack asked from behind Ana, Ana smiled and turned around slowly, biting down on her lower lip, giving Jack a seductive smile, she whispered,

"Fuck Ur Man Stupid," Ana said pushing her body onto Jack's

"I kind of like the sound of that," Jack said grabbing her by the waist,

Bobby was eating cereal; he put the spoon down and cleared his throat,

"Either you two, get a room and some condoms, or go get sex counseling, cause ever since you two had sex for the first time, you haven't stopped," Bobby said rolling his eyes, continuing to eat his breakfast,

"Bobby your just jealous, cause your baby brother, has someone to fuck, and you… all you have is your hand," Ana smirked, looking strait at Bobby,

Bobby looked up from his bowl, and gave Ana a death glare. Ana was about to say something, when the phone rang, Ana reached over and hit the loudspeaker button,

"Ana here," Ana said, leaning forward on the breakfast bar, with Jack behind her wrapping his arms around her waist, sticking his tongue out at Bobby,

"It's me," A deep male voice came from the phone,

"Oh, uh… I got to take this, guys…" Ana said as she picked up the phone and walked out into the hallway, "What do you have," Ana asked, as she listened to his answer, she picked up the other cordless phone, pressed talk and tossed it to Bobby,

Catching it, Bobby gave her a questioning look, but listened in,

"Repeat that," Ana said, as both her and Bobby listened,

"What!" Bobby exploded, looking at Ana, as she used her finger indicating for Bobby to follow her,

Jenny put down her coffee cup, "Oh thank God," she said as she ran out following Bobby and Ana, into the office area,

* * *

Bobby, Ana, and Jenny came out, four hours later, only to answer the door,

Ana opened the door, standing there was a guy, as tall as Jack, practically same shape, maybe a little heavier, bald, wearing a black leather jacket, and smoking a cigarette,

"Ana," he nodded bending down kissing her on the cheek,

"Billy," Ana nodded,

"Nice to be doing business with you… again," Billy smiled,

"Dido," Ana smirked as they walked back into the office,

Leaving Jack and the others, with a ton of questions of what is going on, although she knew nothing Chris was passing back and forth in the kitchen biting her nails,

"What's wrong?" Adam asked wrapping his arms around Chris,

"I… I'm scared," Chris whispered, onto his chest,

* * *

7:00 pm that night everyone was eating dinner in the kitchen, when the doors finally opened, seeing that Ana and Bobby had changed their clothes, everyone stood up,

Ana came out wearing tight jeans and high-heeled boots, with a black tank top,

Bobby came out wearing the same, with combat boots on,

"What's going on," Jack asked, looking strait into Ana's eyes,

"No, your not going, you're not leaving…." Chris started yelling as Adam held her back,

Ana signed as she looked back at Bobby and Billy, and nodded to them,

"Bobby, here's the… code for the vault, grab everything, Billy go with him,"

As the two disappeared up the stairs, Ana turned back to Jack,

"Jack, we have to… take care of… something, we'll be back in the morning,"

"Why wont you tell me, what the hell is going on," Jack asked,

"Because, I cant… concentrate, if I'm worried about you ok, I don't… I don't want you in a comma for two months again," Ana said, looking Jack strait in the eye, just as Bobby and Billy came back down stairs, they went strait into the living room with four full duffle bags, that they threw on the couch,

"Ana, your not leaving this house, I swear to God Ana," Chris said, fighting her way out of Adam and Jason's hands, she walked over to Ana, standing right in front of her,

"Ana," Billy said as he tossed a pistol at her, catching it with out looking away from Chris she said, "I have to,"

"The hell you do, you don't have to do jack shit," Chris yelled,

"One more," Billy said, tossing another pistol, Ana stuck in her boot, pulling something out of her pocket, she took Chris' hand,

"This is yours… you've earned it… now show me you deserve it," Ana said placing a gold ring into her hand, Chris looked down at the ring,

"But-"

"No buts, no cuts…" Ana cut her off,

"No tears, no fears," Chris continued, as Ana nodded,

Billy and Bobby, were already done, loading the guns in the bags,

"Your gonna need this skits," Billy said, tossing a small green back to Ana,

"Thanks Billy,"

A slight knock at the door and Chris had tears in her eyes,

"That's us… move out," Ana said, looking at her sister,

Ana turned to walk towards the door, when she felt someone grab her hand, she turned around to look at Chris, holding her hand,

"Come back… please…" Chris cried,

"I promise," Ana smiled, wiping the tear running down her face,

Ana turned on her heel and walked over to Jack who had his head in his hands, looking down at the floor, Ana touched his cheek, causing him to look towards her,

"I love you…" Ana whispered, looking deep into his eyes, as she walked over to the door, she turned around, pulling out a white envelope out of her back pocket,

"Chris… if ever I don't-"

"No, I don't want to hear it," Chris said,

"You know me; I'm prepared for the worst, if so ever I don't come back…" Ana said, as she put the envelope down on the table next to the door, she looked up to Jenny,

"You know the drill," Ana nodded to Jenny,

"Yeah, don't worry about us, just… come back… safe… in one piece,"

"I'll try," Ana, joked, as Chris cries harder,

Ana nodded towards Jack who didn't know what to say, looked down to his feet, Ana signed as she heard the car horn go off, she stepped out the door, "Jenny… go ahead and tell them… just… in case," and closed the door behind her,

* * *

Ana got in the drivers seat of a black van, that Billy drove over, Bobby sitting next to her, took her hand off the steering wheel, Ana looked over, as Bobby said,

"Don't worry, we'll get her back, and be home by tomorrow morning,"

Ana gave him a small smile, and nodded, as she put the car in reverse and back up out of the driveway and headed down the street.

* * *

Jenny signed as she locked the door, slowly turning around; she looked up at everyone,

"Jack, Angel, Sofi and Chris, come with me, the rest of you, go get some rest if you want, if you want to come, that's fine too," Jenny said, as she walked them to the office, she sat down on Ana's chair, looking for files on the computer,

"Give me a minute to… here…" Jenny said as she blew up Ana's desktop onto a big screen behind her, as everyone sat down on the couch and on the floor,

"Ok, here we go. Two years ago… Evelyn Mercer was, killed by Victor Sweet, Angel, Bobby and Jack, came back to Detroit supposedly searching for justice for their mother, Jack Mercer, unfortunately, was shot… ended up in a comma for two months. That only the beginning… a year ago, Jill contacted Billy, saying someone kept following her around, for a year at least five men would follow her around in one day. Billy investigated on why they kept an eye on her, and found out… someone wanted to use her as bait. The day of Jill's accident… me and Ana, knew… it wasn't Jill, because we didn't find… this necklace around her neck," Jenny said blowing up a picture of Bobby and Jill, a year before the girls left Detroit, for Florida,

"Bobby gave that necklace to Jill, a year before we left, Jill never takes it off. Since that day Billy was all over the case, he worked day in and day out, searching for her,"

"How come none of you told us about this," Angel asked,

"Because lug head, if we told you about this, Bobby would've rushed to conclusions, and went shooting up the town… again,"

"So who and what do they want from Jill," Jack asked,

"Billy had to go through the Mercer brother's files to get more info on this, apparently… Jack got shoot, Angel brought down a… Detective Fowler, and Bobby and Jerry finished off Sweet. Bobby beat the shit out of him, and dumped him into the water… big mistake, figures; Billy found out… that Victor Sweet… is still very much alive,"

* * *

Ana pulled to the side of the road when they reached the ware house where Billy found that they were holding Jill, everyone climbed into the back of the van,

"Everyone know their places," Billy asked, as everyone nodded,

"Ok, listen they'll out number us only by three, Sweet never kept much of his guys here, we can do this, take out all of them, find Jill, make it back to the van quick,"

"No…" Bobby said,

"What," Ana asked,

"I said no, I am going to kill that mother fucker for sure this time,"

Everyone nodded, and gathered up their guns, Ana, Bobby, Billy and Joe, each took a side of the ware house, Bobby took the back, putting a silencer on his pistol, he took out the two guards at the door, and snuck in,

* * *

Jenny stopped as everyone's attention was on her now,

"When Bobby and Jerry dumped him into the water he was still alive, you drilled a whole in the middle of the ice, dumped him in, and drove off… again big mistake, the cars the had, caused the ice to break up into pieces allowing Sweet, access to air, he floated up shore, and ended up at a… Justine Crown's house, Justine took him in, took care of him until he was back on his feet, and then Sweet hired him to work for him, they built up their own gang,"

"So, if Jill is alive, who the hell was it that died in the car accident," Angel asked,

"Her name was, Eva Algeria, she was half Spanish, just like Jill, Sweet paid her, to have her face transplant, it was a suicide mission, she gave her family the money, crashed her self into a tree but… that's not what killed her, she was suffering in that car, until she finally pulled out a gun and shot her self."

* * *

Ana, Billy, and Bobby were all inside already, Joe was their outside look out, from where he was standing Bobby could see Jill tied up to a chair, Sweet was sitting on the opposite side of the room, smoking a cigarette, with three of his men with them, one in witch was feeding Jill,

Bobby gave signal to Ana and Billy who went strait for Sweet's men, as Bobby caught Sweet off guard, holding a shot gun to his head,

Ana and Billy took on the other three, fighting of two Ana got shot on the lower left side of her stomach, falling to her knees she saw the man come up to her and press the gun to her forehead,

"Say goodnight bitch,"

* * *

"So… this means, Jill's alive and being held by Victor Sweet, the man who killed my mother and almost killed me and my fiancé is out there trying to-" Jack said standing up,

"Jack, you honestly know nothing about Ana. Ana has worked with Billy before, hell we all have, even Chris has… look Ana freaked out when she found out about you being in a comma for two months, witch by the way you never thought about telling her, she didn't want that to happen again… she loves you too much," Jenny said cutting him off,

Knocking some sense into him, Jack sat back down with his head in his hands, thinking over was Jenny just told him,

* * *

Just as Ana thought she was good as dead, blood splattered all over her, as the man fell down to the ground, reaveling Billy behind him, he held up a face towel,

"Goodnight, Bitch," Ana said sarcastically to the dead body on the floor,

"Well… well… well… Bobby Mercer," Sweet said, as they heard three gunshots in a row, bobby did not turn around, but Ana informed him,

"Sorry, they wouldn't fucking sit still," Ana said, as she and Billy ran over to Jill, untied her, as they saw a smiled on her lips, "I knew you'd find me," Jill whispered,

"Here, a gift from Jenny," Ana smiled handing Jill a small bottle,

"Oh, God you have no idea how much I missed this," Jill smiled,

"Take it, it'll knock you out for a good fourteen hours,"

"What about you, you need it just as much as I do,"

"I have one of my own," Ana smiled showing her another bottle,

"Hey, do I get hug or what; I just saved your asses," Billy smiled,

"Thank you Billy, I knew you could do it,"

"This is it sweet, this time I'm going to make damn sure your dead and you stay dead,"

Bobby said pressing the shotgun onto Sweet's forehead, Sweet smiled as he closed his eyes…. And his body slowly fell to the floor, Bobby made sure he was dead by firing another shot, turning around, Bobby saw Jill standing next to Ana and Billy,

"Hi," Jill whispered, as Bobby stood right in front of her,

"Hi," Bobby said back,

"Dying of pain here," Ana interrupted,

"Bottoms up," Jill said,

"Catch you on the flip side," Ana said as they both drank the sleeping antidote that Jenny gave them, Billy cleared his throat,

"This is uh… the part where we have to catch them… and carry them home,"

"Oh… wait… why," too late, Jill was already in his arms,

"Come on, I'll tell you on the way home," Billy said carrying Ana to the Car,

* * *

Jack was phasing back and forth in the living room, when Jenny came in,

"Jack… its one o'clock in the morning, get some sleep,"

"How can I honestly go to sleep when my fiancé… my very.. mad at me fiancé, is on a fucking suicide mission," Jack said raising his voice, he plopped down on the couch, covering his face with his hands, "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to-…"

"It's ok Jack, I understand, my sister's are out there,"

"I just… don't know what do to…"

"Jack, she's fine… their fine, I can promise you that… they'll be home by sunrise,"

Jack sighed as he nodded, and lay back down onto the sofa, breathing heavy, thinking of his fiancé,

* * *

Billy and Bobby walked out of the warehouse, to find Joe waiting,

"What the fuck happened to you?" Bobby asked, seeing Joe bleeding,

"I was out here, fighting off, ten bull dogs, while you guys were in there, having tea with Sweet, what the fuck do you think happened man," Joe said,

"Shut up Joe, and open up the back," Billy said pointing to the van,

Bobby placed Jill next to Ana, as Joe climbed in the back and sat down next to the girls, Billy got into the driver seat with Bobby next to him as they drove home,

* * *

Jenny and Jack were in the living room, drinking a couple of beers when the phone rang,

"Hello," Jenny answered as Jack shot up on the couch, looking at her,

"Ok," Jenny got up running to the door, "Their here,"

* * *

Jenny and Jack opened the door, to see Ana being carried by Billy, and Jill carried by Bobby, both unconscious and not moving. Jack's eyes grew bigger, thinking the worst. "Ana, got shot," Billy said, looking at Jack,

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! r&r please???**_

_**Please feel free to send, story requests, comments or suggestions!**_

_**Love yah!**_

_**Mwaah!**_


	19. A New Day

Billy and Bobby took the girls upstairs, Jack was about to run after them, when Jenny stopped him,

Billy and Bobby took the girls upstairs; Jack was about to run after them, when Jenny stopped him,

"Jack…" Jenny said, standing in front of Jack,

"But… I Jenny… I just…" Jack stammered,

"Jack… calm down… she's fine,"

"How do you know she's unconscious?" Jack said, starting to panic,

"She's asleep Jack,"

"What!"

"I said… she's asleep, I took a two year course in Medicine, I mixed up a little anesthesia and sleeping drugs for them, I knew this was bound to happened, seeing that she's hurt… is the reason why Ana drank it, right now she cant feel shit, I need you to calm down" Jenny explained,

Jack signed, closing his eyes, taking a deep breath,

"Can at least go with you, I need to see her," Jack asked, lowering his voice,

"Of course, I might need the help," Jenny smiled as them walked up stairs, Bobby and Billy was on their way down.

* * *

"There… she's gonna be fine Jack, give her a couple more hours, she'll wake up," Jenny said as she got up, picking up all the clothes bloody cotton balls, and other stuff she used, off the floor she headed towards the door, "When they wake up, their robes are over here," Jenny said, as Jack nodded,

Jenny closed the door behind her, Jack signed and pulled his chair closer to the bed, he took Ana's hand playing with her ring, he smiled at him self remembering the night he proposed to her,

"Oh God, Ana… forgive me," Jack whispered, kissing her hand lightly,

* * *

Two hours later Jack was still sitting next to the bed, watching over Ana, when he heard someone groan, he looked over to Jill who had her hand over her forehead, groaning, as she sat up, pulling the blanket over her chest, she leaned forward. Jill looked over to Jack and gave him a small smile, "Same old Jack," she laughed shaking her head,

"How do you know my name?" Jack asked,

"Toss over a cigarette, I'll tell you stories I bet Ana never told you before,"

"Alright," Jack nodded, giving her a cigarette,

"I know your name because I know who you are…. Um, thank you," Jill said as Jack handed over an ashtray,

"You're Jack Mercer, the youngest of the Mercer brothers, I knew one of these days you and Ana would end up together… she always get what she wants," Jill said,

"I don't get it," Jack said, lighting a cigarette,

"Ana… has had the biggest crush on you, ever since she saw you… you were both… fifteen, Bobby was eighteen, I was seventeen, the day I picked up Bobby, cause we went to school together, you were sitting on the front porch playing with you guitar. Ana was in the back seat drooling over you," Jill smiled,

"What… I don't even remember seeing her that day, but I do kind of remember you,"

"Yeah, well… ever since that day, me and Bobby would piss the shit out Ana by calling you… started with an F… not fagot but… what was it…"

"Fairy," Jack raised an eyebrow,

"Exactly, Fairy, Ana would get so mad at us, she punched Bobby in the nose one time for it. She was head over heels for you Jack. Then it got worse, a month before we left, me Bobby and Ana, were at my house, we had a few drinks, Bobby was wasted throwing up in the bathroom, I caught Ana, fiddling through his wallet, first I thought she was gonna rip him off… but all she took, was your picture. Oh my God, ever since that day Bobby called her Fairy Girl, for liking a Fairy Boy," Jill laughed,

"So that's why he changed it to Fairy…. Boy," Jack smiled,

"Hey, she'll be fine; Ana's much stronger that she looks, physically and mentally,"

"I know, I just…" Jack cut off, shaking his head,

"Love her too much, not to worry," Jill guessed,

"How did you-"?

"That's a pretty rock on her finger; Ana would never buy that for her self,"

Jack nodded as he kissed Ana's hand,

"Throw me my robe please, same old Jenny, still loves to put us to sleep in our underwear… you'll be luck if your wearing them to begin with, if not, she'd leave you naked," Jill said putting on her robe,

"I got to go check on BJ, and perhaps try to talk to your brother," Jill smiled,

"Yeah, BJ's a great kid,"

"I don't know how to explain to him now, that mommy's not dead, he might see me and run away screaming bloody hell, hey if you don't believe me… check her wallet…" Jill smiled tossing Ana's wallet over to Jack,

Jill walked out of the room leaving Jack and Ana alone, Jack sat there, for another hour watching Ana, and actually praying to God that she would be fine.

* * *

The next morning, Ana groaned rubbing her forehead, as she opened her eyes, she tried sitting up, when a piercing sting came from her side, she sat up and ran her hand down her side, feeling the bandage she looked down, as she remembered she got shot,

Ana slowly moved her self to the edge of the bed, hanging her legs down, she reached over to grab her robe that was in the chair next to the bed, she slipped it on, and stood up slowly, as she felt her head spinning, she decided to shake it off and go find Jack,

* * *

Ana walked down stairs and into the living room, to find Jack sitting on the couch with his guitar in his lap, Ana stood there leaning against the door frame, staring at a shirtless Jack that always seemed to make her smile no matter what,

Jack soon looked up from his notes; looking strait at Ana, he was speechless,

"Hi" Ana managed to whisper, with a small smile,

"Hey beautiful," Jack smiled as he slowly got up placing his guitar on the floor,

Ana bit down on her lower lip walking towards Jack, standing face to face to each other, Jack was about to say something when Ana put her finger on his lips,

"I don't want apologies, just…just hold me… please," Ana whispered into his chest as he pulled her closer, burying her face unto his bare skin, Ana took a deep breath, placing her hands on his chest as Jack wrapped on arm around her waist with his other hand on the back of her head,

A couple of seconds later the phone rang, neither of them moved, until Chris came running in the room,

"Hey Jack have you se-… I guess you have, phone for you sis," Chris said placing the phone down on the couch before running back into the kitchen,

"Babe, you gonna get that," Jack asked when Ana didn't move,

"I don't want to," Ana whispered,

Jack smiled and walked over to the phone dragging Ana with him, he picked up the phone,

"Hello," Jack answered,

"Oh hi, yeah… no, no she's fine… she's uh, resting right now, mind if I take a message… ok… yeah, ok I'll tell her, you too bye," Jack said as he hung up, Ana looked up at him,

Looking deep into his eyes, Jack got lost as he tossed the phone onto the couch without even looking, Ana's hands slid down Jack's sides, as they inched closer together, so close to each other, Ana felt Jack's breath on her skin,

"I'm sorry," Ana, whispered as she closed her eyes,

"You have nothing to be sorry about, I should have told you before, I'm sorry baby,"

Jack held her head up, wiping away her tears, "I love you, and I am so sorry for not telling you everything… I love you and I never want to lose you… forgive me?" Jack pleaded searching deep in her eyes for an answer,

Ana placed her hand over Jack's that laid on her cheek, "I'd want nothing more, but only if you could forgive me, I'm sorry I left and almost got myself killed but, Jill is a sister to me, and…. I think I'm strong enough to take a bullet," Ana gave a small smile,

"It's not funny… I was worried sick," Jack said with an amused look on his face,

"Kiss me?" Ana smiled,

"Loved too," Jack answered pulling her closer kissing her every so passionately,

A few moments later, "Carry… me," Ana managed to say in between kisses,

"Where… t- too," Jack moaned into the kiss,

"Um, any where…" Ana said as Jack picked her up and carried her over to the couch, laying her down, Jack didn't have time to do anything else when Ana pulled him down on top of her wrapping her legs around his waist,

A few minuets later, Bobby was walking down the stairs with Jill when they passed by the living room, seeing through the half way opened doors,

Ana was half naked due to the fact she was only in her black robe, her lags wrapped around Jack's waist, Jack was holding himself up not to hurt Ana even more,

Ana tilted her head backward as Jack kissed along her collar bone down her neck as his rough calloused hands rand they're way down her legs,

Bobby and Jill looked at each other and frowned, Bobby cleared his through as Jill gently pushed the sliding door open,

Jack and Ana both looked up when they heard someone clear their through and the door creak as it slid open, both glanced toward the door, startled at the sight of Bobby and Jill cause them to roll over and fall to the floor,

"Aah! Oh Fuck!" Ana cursed as she hit her side on the coffee table,

"Baby you ok," Jack asked helping her to her feet closing her robe,

"Would you two get a room," Jill laughed,

"Fuck you, my house too you know," Ana, said, as Jack caressed her sides,

"I know, I'm just saying if you going to-"

"They're like that 24/7" Bobby said cutting her off,

"Get decent and follow us into the kitchen, we have something for you," Jill said before turning towards the kitchen with Bobby following her,

Ana shook her head and flinched in pain,

"I'm sorry," both Jack and Ana, said at the same time, both laughing,

"Ok, from now on, no more "I'm Sorry"… ok?" Ana smiled,

"Ok, I love you," Jack said placing a kiss on her forehead,

"I love you too," Ana smiled,

Jack held onto Ana's hand as they made their way to the kitchen, walking in they saw everyone sitting at the breakfast bar, eating breakfast. Everyone started to shut up when Ana and Jack walked in,

"What," Ana asked in a calm tone, but when no one answered,

"What the fuck is wrong now," Ana asked raising her voice,

"Calm down D, you're blood pressure up again or what," Jenny smiled walking into the kitchen with a box in her hand,

"I didn't know you were high blood," Jack commented,

"Yeah it's real boxer dropper, ain't it Jack," Ana smirked, as she faced back towards Jenny, "Care to share," Ana asked eyeing the box,

"Well, first of all, I want to thank you, for… everything, Ana you were there for me when I needed you most and you were also there for BJ," Jill began,

"Ana, come closer I want to talk to you," A voice said coming from Jenny's cell phone,

"Marilyn?" Ana asked walking towards them,

"Yes, its me and I have something for you… actually we have something for you, you have sat in a corner, without a word… for so many years, waiting… wanting your chance, but you never seemed to accept the word give, you were always so stubborn, you wanted to earn everything you got, by the looks of things you've done that in every aspect of your life right now, but now you've earn the one thing you've always wanted, your time to shine,"

Ana gave them a suspicious look, as she walked closer to the boxes, Jenny and Jill both had smiles on their faces,

"Open 'em," Jill smirked,

Ana walked over to them, taking a deep breath she opened the box Jenny brought in, Ana's eyes grew wider as her hand flew to her mouth,

"Oh my God, Jenny, I…" Ana shook her head not knowing what to say,

"Marilyn, she has the exact reaction that was on all of our faces when we got it,"

"Jenny, Jill I have to go, you know what to do,"

"Ok see yah soon Mer, bye," Jill said as she flipped Jenny phone shut,

Ana still in shock, felt a tear run down her face,

"Nothings gonna happen if you just stand there staring at it," Jill smiled,

"I… I'm just… speechless," Ana smirked,

"So what do you say, you gonna take it or do we have to force you too,"

"I love the idea guys but… I… don't need it anymore, not as bad as I use too,"

"I know the feeling, I already had BJ when I got it Ana, but there is no other choice,"

Ana took a minute to look at the black dress and tiara, running her fingers through it, smiling as she said,

"Yeah, actually there is," Ana looked up as she shut the box close and picked it up, she walked over to Chris, "Here," Ana smiled handing over the box,

"What!" Both Jenny and Jill felt their heart drop down onto the floor,

"Look guys, by putting on that dress and tiara going out on stage, it's only a coming out party, I always though that I needed that, but I came out without even a wee bit of help from the diamond collection, and frankly…" Ana paused as she walked over to Jack wrapping her arm around his waist, " Diamonds, are so not girls best friend, if you ask me, I'd say Jack's dick is my best friend," Ana smiled as she and Jack both walked out of the kitchen laughing, on their way upstairs,

"Your sister, is the… craziest person, I know," Jill smiled,

"Yeah, I love her anyways though," Chris said,

"Come on, we have work to do if you want to fit in that dress," Jenny said,

"And what is that supposed to mean," Chris laughed,

"It means your gonna need ten inch heels to be as tall as your sister, now come on,"

* * *

Jack and Ana spent all day locked in their room, when there was a knock on the door,

"Come in," Ana said sitting up on the bed next to Jack,

Adam walked in dressed in a tux, smiling as he moved a side and Chris came in,

"Wow," Jack said, as he sat up, "Gorgeous!"

"Oh my God, Chris," Ana got up and ran over to her sister,

"You do know that I know nothing on what to do tonight," Chris smiled,

"Yes you do, all you have to do, is go out there on stage with the three MRIL,"

"Chest out, Stomach in, make sure your ass looks big," Chris and Ana recited together,

Adam and Jack both laughed, watching the girls,

"Ana I uh… we have something for you, it took forever to find it but… Happy Birthday sis," Chris said handing her sister a green box,

Ana looked at it with a shocked reaction, taking the box she opened it, gasping at the sight, Ana smiled at her sister,

"Thank you, both of you," Ana said hugging both of them, "But you know, I am kind of growing out of the whole Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, era you know," Ana smirked,

"Oh I forgot, Jason David is know doing, Dino thunder," Chris answered sarcastically,

"Whatever, its perfect for the forbidden room," Ana smiled,

Jenny, Jill, Bobby and everyone else came up behind them,

"You two need to go, and Jack get the fuck out, I need to dress up my girl," Jill said,

"Yes mama," Jack said walking out with Bobby and the boys,"

Chris and Adam said their goodbyes, as Jenny, Ana, Jill and Sofi stayed in the room,

"What's up," Ana asked,

"I missed you," Jill said with tears in her eyes,

"I've missed you two, it wasn't easy without you," Ana said hugging Jill tight,

A few minutes after talking about what had happened while Jill was gone,

"So, how are things with BJ?" Ana asked,

"He… still wont come near me, I went over to ma's house, he ran away from me, said I was a liar and that he doesn't want to see me," Jill said as tears started falling down her cheeks, all the girls huddled up on the bed, hugging each other,

After a couple more minutes of chatting,

"Ana, it's been three years, since we last celebrated your birthday," Jenny smiled,

"And so," Ana smirked,

"Oh come on Ana, this year you have someone to celebrate it with," Sofi smiled,

"I can't say that's not true," Ana said whipping the tears on her cheeks,

"Come on, please celebrate with us," Sofi pleaded,

"Ok," Ana nodded, giving up a small smile,

"Theme?" Jenny and Jill asked,

"ADC style," Ana giggled,

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! r&r please??**_

_**Please feel free to send, story requests, comments or suggestions!**_

_**Love yah!**_

_**Mwaah!**_

****

**_PS. i promise to update again sooner! :)_**


	20. Happy Birthday Ana,

"ADC style," Ana giggled,

* * *

"Ok, wait here, don't move, we'll be right back," Jenny said as she pulled Jill and Sofi out of the room, shutting the door behind them, turning around, the three girls had smiles from ear to ear, as they ran downstairs meeting the boys in the living room,

"So, what happened?" Angel asked as the girls ran in,

"She said yes," Sofi said jumping up and down,

Everyone got up and huddled into one spot,

"OK, as planed, every one knows what they're doing, right?" Jenny asked, as everyone nodded she looked over to Jack, "You're up, but make it quick, Bobby's next,"

"I know," Jack nodded, picking up a box off the couch as he ran upstairs,

All the boys headed outside to start the cars, as Sofi and Jenny headed to the kitchen, Jill was about to follow when she felt a hand grab her arm, looking back,

"Can I uh… talk to you… in private," Bobby asked with pleading eyes,

* * *

Jack knocked on the door, as he heard Ana "Come in,"

Jack opened the door to see Ana standing in front of the mirror, dressed in the light blue Capri's and a white tank top, she turned around while putting her hair up in a ponytail,

"Hey babe," Ana smiled,

"Hey, I got something for you," Jack smiled hiding the box behind him,

"Aw Jack, you didn't have to-"

"I know but, I wanted too, and besides it took long enough for me to find it,"

"I love you, thank you," Ana said as Jack handed her the box,

Ana sat down on the bed, placing the box down in front of her, she untied the ribbon and opened the box, just as Jack sat down, he saw the reaction on her face, priceless,

"Oh-My-God," Ana said,

"You can tell juts by looking at it?" Jack smiled,

"I could tell a mile away… but… how?" Ana asked,

"While you have Billy, I have my own source," Jack smirked,

"Smart ass!" Ana said hitting him playfully on the arm,

Jack smiled as he watched Ana pick it up,

"Oh Jack," Ana picked up a black mini robe, with lime-green lettering on the hem that said, "Now and Forever, AJ"

"I love it but…. Egyptian Cotton, Jack how did you know about that," Ana asked,

"First of all I noticed that the bed sheets, not real silk, and second, when Jenny let me in the forbidden room, I saw your dress… I noticed it was the same material as the sheets, I asked Jenny what it was, and I used my… source, to find it," Jack smirked,

"I am so head over heels for you right now," Ana cooed,

"I know," Jack snickered,

"Come here you," Ana said pulling Jack down on top of her,

Jack kissed her deeply, pulling back; he smiled, "I love you too,"

"Is it ok, if I go out with the boys for a minute, we have to pick up… the drum set we ordered," Jack hesitated,

"Ok… wait… drum set?" Ana said raising an eyebrow,

"Yeah, I uh… kind of… smashed the drum set when I was upset,"

"I love you, Jack," Ana said, looking at the ring on her finger,

"I love you too," Jack said, taking her hand kissing it lightly,

Jack got up and put his pants and shoes on, as he was looking for a shirt to wear, Ana was sitting on the bed, folding the robe, when they heard a light knock on the door,

"Come in," Ana said, looking up as she heard the door open,

"Hey princess, Jack the guys are waiting for you in that car," Bobby said,

"Oh ok, bye baby, I love you," Jack said kissing Ana quickly on the cheek,

"Love you too, drive safe," Ana said, her eyes following Jack,

"I will," she heard him call from the stair way,

Bobby shut the door behind him, as he walked over to the bed,

"Hey uh, would you uh… mind… taking a drive with me for a while," Bobby asked,

"No not at all," Ana smiled, "Where we going,"

"I just… I uh… I kind of need someone to talk too,"

"Sure, let me put my shoes on,"

Ana put her shoes on, grabbing her bag and cell phone on the way out,

"Hey we'll uh… be back in a minute ok," Ana called into the kitchen,

"OK, bye guys," the girls called,

"Bye," Bobby called back,

* * *

Bobby drove them to the beach, parking the car they both got out, taking their shoes off, they opened the back of the car, and grab a bottle of beer each out of the cooler,

"So… what's on your mind?" Ana asked,

"I just…" Bobby signed shaking his head,

"It's hard… I know… I understand Bobby, form beginning to end I understand in every angle of the story… but, it's not her fault… and look on the bright side, if all this haven't had happened, we wouldn't be here right now," Ana explained sitting next to Bobby

"I know, but… you think we could… you know…"

"Start over?" Ana asked as Bobby nodded, "Bobby, everyone deserves a second chance in life, in love and in happiness, and for you, that opportunity is now,"

"I did talk to her," Bobby said opening his second bottle of beer,

"What happened?"

"I… I told her how I feel,"

"How do you feel?"

"I… honestly, I'm still madly in love with her, all those fucking years apart, I never looked at another woman, I've never felt happier in my whole life, being near her, having a son… I want BJ to have a mother and a father; I want to be happy again Ana, I want… God I just want to hold her close to me, and make her promise, that she wont leave again," Bobby exhaled,

"Did you tell her all of that?"

"Yeah,"

"And what did she say?" Ana asked just as her cell phone started ringing,

"You better get that, might be Jack,"

Ana nodded and grabbed her phone from her bag,

"Hello?" Ana answered,

"Ok, I know, I know that too, yep! Ok… it's uh… for you," Ana said handing her phone over to Bobby, "I'm going to go but a pack of cigarette's ok,"

Bobby nodded as Ana walked off. Ana took her time, knowing that it might be a long conversation, Jill sounded pretty desperate to talk to Bobby,

By time Ana got back to the car Bobby was done, he handed her phone back, as Ana glanced over, "Bobby, are you ok," Ana asked,

Bobby looked up deep into Ana's eyes, with his teary ones, and smiled,

"Never better," Bobby smirked,

"I've never seen you like this before, care to share?" Ana asked handing him an already lit cigarette,

"Jill said… she's willing to give me a second chance," Bobby smiled,

"Oh B, I told you, she'd come around," Ana smiled as Bobby wrapped her into a tight hug,

"Hey uh… you know I'm not very good at this but… Happy Birthday squirt," Bobby said handing over a small black box,

"Bobby Mercer, I swear you and your brother are a like, you know you didn't have to get my anything…" Ana smiled as she opened the box,

A silver charm bracelet, with the initials A N A in between three hears,

"Oh Bobby it's beautiful, thank you," Ana smiled hugging him tight,

"I'm glad you liked it," Bobby said as he heard his phone ring,

Checking his phone it was a message from Jenny, saying they could come home anytime,

"What do you say we head home now, before everybody worries," Bobby said

Ana nodded as they got back into the car, Bobby drove home

* * *

When the pulled up into the drive way, Bobby and Ana headed to the back of the car to grab her bag when,

"Wait… what… Bobby…"

"Sorry princess, I'm just following orders here," Bobby said tying a blindfold onto Ana,

Bobby led Ana to a corner before saying,

"Here you go, Jenny will help you complete stage one, I'll be back afterwards,

"What… hey guys what's going on?"

"Come on honey bunny, your coming with me," Jenny said leading her into the house,

Once in the house, Jenny and Ana met up with Jill and Sofi,

"OK, now we are going to change clothes," Jill laughed,

"Not funny guys," Ana said,

"Just put this on, and NO peaking!" all three demanded,

"Fine!"

After changing her clothes, the girls led Ana back downstairs, where they met up with Bobby,

"Her you take her now," Jill said,

Ana kept quiet, knowing there was tension between the two, when Bobby took her hand and led her out, God knows where, Ana smiled,

"I'm happy for you two,"

"Thanks" Bobby laughed,

Turning a corner, Bobby led Ana behind him holding both her hands,

"Bobby, be honest with me, why do I feel like I'm naked?"

"I can't help you their sweetheart, but you do look very much-ly, beautiful,"

"Bobby, no such word," Ana giggled,

"I know, see I'm making up words for you now,"

Both laughed as they came to a stop, Bobby turned Ana around and walked in front of her,

"Want to take that thing off now?"

"Yes, please?" Ana smiled, as she felt Bobby untie her blind fold,

Ana opened her eyes, and smiled looking up at Bobby, "I meant what I said,"

"I know, and I did too," Bobby smirked,

"Witch part?" Ana laughed,

"The part about you and Jack,"

Ana smiled looking down at her feet, "But… I still think it's funny,"

"What?" Ana asked,

"The whole… Fate and shit like that thing, you fell in-lo-"

"Don't even go there Bobby, you tell Jack and I will kill you!"

"You two are engaged and you still haven't told Jack?" Bobby laughed,

"I will… soon, I just… it's embarrassing," Ana whined,

Just as Bobby opened his mouth to argue,

"Sorry babe, I already told him,"

Ana turned around with a smirked on her face that faded when she saw the set up they made,

"Oh… you guys!" Ana whined as she walked closer to Jill,

"You said ADC style," Jill smirked,

"I didn't think you'd go all out thought,"

"Yeah, well you could only give the best, your best right?" Jill laughed,

"Yeah… I like the bikini top and shorts you forced me in," Ana smiled,

"Yeah, I knew you would, green and brown have always been your colors," both girls walked away laughing,

A few seconds later everyone walked in, everyone except for… Jack, after everyone gave Ana their presents and said Happy Birthday,

"Wait, where's Jack?" Ana asked,

"Oh… he'll uh… follow, he's just taking care of something," Tyler said,

"Ok," Ana smiled,

* * *

An hour later, Ana, Jill and Jenny were on stage, (Jenny and Jill set up the stage in front of the pool,) with Angel as their DJ, after singing a couple of songs each, the girls wanted to sing their theme song in life, after telling Angel, the three girls stood on stage holding their microphones waiting for Angel,

Bobby and the boys were busy chatting and drinking by the side of the pool, BJ was with Ana's mom for the night,

* * *

Little did the girls know, they had surprises for one another for tonight, and Bobby, Jack, Tyler, Chris and Adam were in with it?

* * *

**All Three:** _Just dive in,  
Let the good times roll,  
Nothin' feels better than lettin' go,  
Just dive in,  
You know it feels good when you dive in_.

**Jenny:** _You see a new day,  
But you can't get outta bed.  
You're headin' nowhere,  
Got nowhere to put your head!_

Just then Tyler came back with someone behind him, Jenny's brother, who she hasn't seen in four years because he was in the air force, Jenny ran down the stair of the stage and into her brothers arms,

**  
Ana & Jill:** _And everythin's spinnin',  
It's like I'm not livin'  
Can't even face the door!  
But the sky's not that grey,  
Gotta get up and play!  
The game is on!  
_

Ana and Jill gave each other a high five, knowing that Jenny loved their little surprise,

**Ana & Jill:** _Just dive in,  
Let the good times roll!  
Nothin' feels better than lettin' go!  
Just dive in,  
You know it feels good when you dive in!  
_

Jenny came back on stage, as her brother went with Tyler to go meet the boys,

_  
Free your mind,  
Let the whole world know!  
Turn it up matter,  
And take control,  
Yeah, dive in,  
You know it feels good,  
So go on and dive in!  
_

**Jill:** _You've got the power,  
You got the whole world upside down_!

Just as Jill began her part of the song, she froze, when she saw Chris and Adam at the door, with BJ holding Adam's hand, looking strait at her with teary eyes, Jill' ran off stage the moment she heard him say "Mommy,"

Ana took over her part as she glanced over to Jenny smiling,

**Ana:** _Hey, this is your hour.  
You gotta lift off from the ground!  
_  
_If you wanna go flying,  
Then there's no denying,  
What you've been searchin' for!_

I've been up through the clouds,  
And you're not comin' down!  
It's time to soar!

Jill came back on stage with Jenny and Ana, slapping both of them on the ass, laughing as she wiped the tears away from her eyes,

_  
_**All Three:** _Just dive in,  
Let the good times roll!  
Nothin' feels better than lettin' go!  
Just dive in,  
You know it feels good when you dive in!_

Free your mind,  
Let the whole world know!  
Turn it up matter,  
And take control!

Yeah, dive in,  
You know it feels good so go on and dive in!

Ana paused and smiled when she saw Jack walk in, smiling she walked calmly off stage, then ran over to him, jumping up on him, Jack held her up, as Ana wrapped her legs around Jack waist, as Jack kissed her deeply,

Jill and Jenny did their all time hand shake knowing, that no matter how simple it was, Ana loved her surprise more than they did, Jack was more than enough for Ana, although not a surprise, being happy was always more important,

**  
Jenny and Jill**_: Come one in!  
Oh, yeah! The water's fine!  
Wash away,  
All the troubles on your mind!  
Clear your skill!  
Take a breath and come to life!_

Set it free,  
Lay it down,  
Let it out!

Ana gave Jack a quick kiss before running back on stage,

_  
Oh!_**  
All Three**_ If you always play it safe,  
And you always think twice,  
And you look both ways when you roll the dice!  
Just dive in!  
You know it feels good when you dive in!_

Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, yeah!

I know that you can do it if you just believe!  
Nothin' catchen, nothin' gained,  
What's it gonna be?

**Ana**_ Just dive in!  
You know it feels good… when you dive in!  
_

The girls turned around and dropped their microphones turning back around taking each other's hand, they jumped into the pool together,

_  
_**Angel, played the song till the end on CD,**

_Just dive in,  
Let the good times roll!  
Nothin' feels better than lettin' go!  
Just dive in,  
You know it feels good when you dive in!  
_

_Free your mind,  
Let the whole world know!  
Turn it up matter,  
And take control!  
Yeah, dive in!  
You know it feels good so go on and dive in!_

_(If you always play it safe,  
And you always think twice,  
And you look both ways when you roll the dice!)  
Just dive in,  
You know it feels good when you dive in!  
(I know that you can do it if you just believe,  
Nothin' catchen nothin' gained what's it gonna be?)  
Just dive in,  
You know it feels good when you dive in._

The girls rose up from the water laughing, as they wiped the water of their faces,

"Oh what the hell," Bobby shrugged, as he, Jack, Tyler, Angel, Sofi, Jason and Billy jumped in after them, splashing water everywhere,

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! r&r please??**_

_**Please feel free to send, story requests, comments or suggestions!**_

_**Love yah!**_

_**Mwaah!**_


	21. Later That Night,

Later that night

* * *

Everyone was sitting next to the pool, drinking, telling stories, actually sharing secrets and getting drunker by the minute,

"Oh, man Adam that's disgusting!" everyone said as Jason started sucking on his beer bottle, basically giving it a blowjob,

"Man, we have to find you a girl," Jack laughed,

"No need, Jason already found someone in particular," Adam said,

"Wow, Jason! Who is it?" Ana cooed smiling at him,

"I don't know her name, I met her in the store where me and Billy went to buy our birthday gift, I think she's the manager there or something," Jason explained,

"Wait," Ana bent down and searched for their gift, when she found it, she picked it up, placing it on her lap she opened it, pulling out a brown and gold purse,

"Oh, you guys… it's perfect! Thank you," Ana said kissing them both on the cheek,

"Yeah, well… your pretty popular here, it wasn't that hard to find a gift,"

"Wait a minute," Ana said opening the bag, to look at the brand name, when she found it she smiled looking up at Jason,

"What? Please don't tell me, it's the wrong brand," Jason asked,

"No… it's the perfect brand, but… you guys went to D&G… the girl you have a crush on," Ana said as she bent down again putting down the wrapping paper, picking up her own bag, she pulled out her cell phone, searching though it for a minute, and smiled while she handed her phone to Jason,

"Her name is, Stephanie Emanuel, she's my age, we went to college together,"

"Oh-My-God, Jason has a crush on, Steph?" Jill squeaked,

"It's not a bad thing, Jill," Jenny protested,

"No, not unless Jason is into girls like her," Jill laughed,

"Why, what do you mean girls like her?" Bobby asked,

Ana signed and shook her head, "There is nothing wrong with her… it's just that… she is very picky when it comes to boys, she was always the books before boys type of girl, she has limited amount of boyfriends, she doesn't go for the bad boy type, and… she's still… basically a… virgin," Ana smirked,

Everyone started laughing as Jason shook his head in disappointment, but when everyone just started laughing harder, Jason stood up and walked off, lighting a cigarette,

"Now look what you've done," Ana said standing up as everyone stopped laughing, "Jack-asses!" Ana said walking over to where Jason was; she heard them start laughing again,

"Hey…" Ana said as she stood next to Jason, Jason nodded,

"Look don't listen to them, they're all drunk, I admit I'm a little tipsy too," with that Ana got a chuckle out of Jason,

"Give me you're cell phone," Ana asked, Jason looked at her funny but gave it anyways,

"Here is her number… why don't you go inside and call her, talk to her, she lives alone, and she's at the house by now, better yet ask her over, tell her it's my birthday,"

Jason smiled, and nodded, "I'd love to but… could you call her and ask her over? Then maybe you could… introduce us?" Jason smiled with puppy dog eyes,

"Why didn't you say so," Ana smiled as she pulled out her phone, dialing the number, she waited,

"Hey Steph," Ana smiled,

"I know… thank you… yeah… listen I'm having a small, party… if that's what you'd call this, at the house, I'd love it if you could come over tonight? You don't work on Saturdays, you could spend the night here… oh I see… you know what that will so work, same place? Ok… yeah… I remember… ok see you in… ten? Ok… bye sis!"

Ana hung up and turned to face Jason, smiling she said,

"Want to go for a ride? I have to pick her up, her car broke down,"

"Sure, but… what about them?" Jason said pointing to the others,

"They wont even notice that we're gone," Ana smiled as Jason nodded, they walked towards the car, just as they we're getting in, Jack came running out,

"Where you guys going?" Jack asked,

"To pick up a friend, want to come?" Ana smiled,

"Sure," Jack nodded, "Hey, Jay, I'm sorry man, I didn't mean to-"

"Don't worry, it's cool, here you sit up front," Jason said as he climbed into the back seat,

* * *

After five minutes of driving, Ana pulled up into the driveway,

"Whom are we picking up again?" Jack asked,

"You'll see…" Ana smiled hopping out of the car,

They walked up to the door and Ana rung the doorbell,

"It's open, Ana," They heard Stephanie yell out,

Ana opened the door as the three walked in; Jason shut the door behind him,

"Where are you? And what the fuck happened to your house?" Ana asked,

"I'm right… whoa- you could have told me it wasn't Jenny and Jill you brought," Stephanie said as she stepped back into the bedroom,

"Sorry babe, nice site though," Ana laughed,

"Nice try, your gif is on the couch,"

"Steph, you know you didn't have too,"

"I know… but… there is something I want in return," Stephanie laughed,

"I knew it, what's up?"

"I'll tell you later, by the way, is that a wet bikini top your wearing?"

"Ugh, yeah it is," Ana smiled,

The three waited another minute before Stepahine came out, in cut off shorts and a t-shirt, grabbing her bag and her house keys, she flipped her wet hair over her shoulder and turned to face them,

"I am so sorry about that… I had no idea, Ana was even bringing anyone with her,"

"It's ok, we're uh… kind of use to it know, living with Jill, Jenny and Ana, is… a lot of… different adventures everyday," Jack smirked,

Ana nudged him in the ribs giving him a knowing look,

"So ready to go?" Ana asked,

"Yeah, thanks by the way,"

"It's nothing, besides, Jill would love to see you, and Jr. too," Ana smiled,

"You're kidding? Right? I mean, when and how?"

"Trust me, she'll tell you, oh and by the way Steph, this is Jack my fiancé, and this… it Jason, I believe you've met earlier today?" Ana said pushing Jason over to Stephanie,

"Yeah… you and that other guy were looking for a… oh my God, I totally forgot, they did mention it was for you, and I helped the out, I meant to call," Steph explained,

"Nice to… officially meet you, Jason," Stephanie smiled,

Walking back to the car, Stephanie pulled Ana a side, "Hey Jason catch," Ana said tossing over the car keys, "You're driving home,"

"Why does he get to drive," Jack wined walking back to the car with Jason,

When they were out of hearing range, Ana turned to Stephanie,

"What's up?"

"You are so bad, you know that don't you? Who told you?"

"Told me what?"

"That… I think he's cute?"

"Jason? Actually you did, just now, all I knew was that Jason has a crush on you, and he wanted to meet you so… here we are,"

"You're a miracle worker you know that?"

"I try…" Ana smiled, "You sit up front,"

The girls walked over to the car, Jack was waiting outside, leaning against the car smoking a cigarette, when Ana walked up to him and gave him a quick kiss,

"What was that for?" Jack asked as Stephanie got into the front passenger seat,

"Last I checked this was a free country, that means…" Ana paused and leaned up against Jack slamming his back unto the car, grabbing him between the legs she added, "Meaning I cant do whatever I please, to my fiancé," Ana smiled as her lips were barely and inch away from Jacks, "Objections?" Ana teased,

"Overruled," Jack smiled, "Do what you want… now, please?" Jack teased,

Ana was just about to say something when Jason hit the horn on them,

Ana shook her head as Jack opened the door, "Later… Maybe," Ana teased as she got in, Jack shook his head, and got in after her,

"Sorry guys, but uh… Bobby just called he was getting worried so I told him where we are," Jason explained, smiling as Ana raised an eyebrow,

"You are such a fucking bad liar," Ana said shaking her head,

"I know," Jason smiled as they pulled out of the driveway

Halfway home, Ana's phone rang,

"Hello," Ana answered as she put her phone on speaker,

"Yeah, we know you and Jack are up stairs, getting jiggy wid it," Jill laughed,

"Funny… very funny," Ana said as all of them started laughing,

"Sorry, no seriously where are you guys? Did you know that Jason is missing? We can't find him anywhere,"

"He's fine Jill, he's with me right now,"

"Hey Jill… miss me already?" Jason joked,

"Ha! Nice try, Never… well I just called to say, when you get home, we'll be in the living room, we're moving everything inside, we're going to play SP, too windy to do outside so,"

"Oh okay, well we're on our way home now anyways, say would you mind fixing up a guest room for me?"

"Why you and Jack tiered of your own room?" Jill laughed,

"NO! I have a VIP coming over, staying the night, so… please?"

"Alright, hurry home, maybe they'd want to play with us?"

"Oh, you have no idea," Ana smiled as she flipped her phone shut,

* * *

Ten minutes later, they got home, everyone got out of the car, and Jason ran over to Stephanie's side, helping her with her bag, Jack and Ana smiled at the two,

Walking in, Ana went first with Jack,

"Hey guy's we're home, we stopped by the liquor store, we bought a couple of cases of beer and a bottle of tequila, thought it might come in handy with your game,"

"Our game? What's that you're hiding Ana?" Jenny pointed to the bottle Ana had,

"Something for me and Jack, you guys didn't think I'd go shopping only for you did you?

"So who is our VIP for tonight?" Bobby smirked,

"Hey guys come one in," Ana said as Jason and Stephanie came in,

Jill looked up with a smiled on her face, that faded when she saw Stephanie, throwing her cards down she ran over and hugged Stephanie,

"Oh my god, girl I haven't seen you in ages, Ana!" Jill wined, as they walked back into the living room, and sat down on the couch, chatting about life,

"Hey, uh… what did she say to you earlier," Jason asked Ana in a low voice,

Ana reached up and whispered in his ear, "Wow," Jason smiled,

Jason walked into the living room, taking the drinks with him, as Jack was leaning against the door frame to the living room, Ana walked closer and leaned up against him,

"Tiered?" Ana smiled,

"Never," Jack said caressing her cheek with his hand,

"How do you do that?" Ana moaned closing her eyes,

"DO what?"

"I get so lost the minute you touch me,"

"Is it a good lost or a bad lost?"

"You tell me, is it good or bad, every time I get lost in you?" Ana said looking up into his eyes; Jack smirked as he took her left hand, placing a soft kiss on it,

"It's very good," Jack said,

"Good, then you wouldn't mind, coming up stairs with me for a while?" Ana seduced,

"Hmm, I'd love too," Jack smiled, bending down kissing her on the lips, Ana placed the bottle down onto the table behind Jack, placing both of her hand on his chest, Jack grabbed her by the waist pulling her in closer,

"Get a fucking room you two," Bobby yelled out,

Both Ana and Jack lifted their hands a flipped him off, not breaking the kiss, Ana grabbed the bottle as Jack boosted her up, Ana wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling everyone's eyes on them, Jack walked them to the stairs, stopping as Ana pulled back, she looked over his shoulder, "Go fuck the telephone pole Bobby,"

"I think it's rather romantic, how much passion they have for each other," Stephanie smiled, looking at the two, Jason smirked and said, "I think so too,"

* * *

"They'll be fine," Ana smiled as Jack walked up the stairs and into they're room,

Kicking the door shut, Ana hopped off, and opened the bottle of red wine she had in her hands, drinking strait from the bottle, Ana walked over to the CD player and put in a CD and picked up the remote for it, handing Jack the bottle she went into the bathroom, coming out Jack was lying down on the bed with the bottle,

"Red Wine?" Jack smirked,

"Yeah, why? You don't like it?

"I like it, but… you know what happens to you when you drink this stuff, you get all frisky and… just… a little sip… gives you… ugh… hmm… sex drive," Jack moaned as Ana was already on top of him, trailing kisses down his neck, both of them reached for the light at the same time, Jack turned it off, and leaned up as Ana pulled his shirt over his head,

"Hmm, Ana…" Jack moaned, as Ana ran her hand up and down his chest, Ana picked up the remote and hit play without even looking, the first song to come one was "Touch My Body, by" Mariah Carey"

"Oh baby…. That song is turning me on even more," Jack moaned,

"Good," Ana whispered, as she came back up kissing Jack deeply and passionately, her hand ran down his chest to his stomach and into his shorts, grabbing him sent a lightning bolt through Jack's body, causing him to thrust upwards, unto Ana's hand,

Jack had his hands busy un-tying Ana's swimsuit top, un-tying the back, and part tied to the back of her neck, Jack finally got it off, and tossed it on to the floor, since Ana's top was wet, her skin was cold, the touch of Jack's warm hands, caused her to moan out loud, thinking Bobby probably heard it, neither of them cared, Jack's hands roamed around Ana's chest and back, Ana groaned and bit him lip playfully as she felt him grab her breast, not hurting her but just the opposite,

"Jack!" Ana moaned into the kiss,

Jack continued what he was doing, until he felt Ana buckle on top of him, he pulled Ana down onto the bed laying next to him, Jack propped himself up with his elbow, running his hand down Ana's side, being careful not to hurt her when he passed her healing wound, Jack's hand made it Ana's shorts, as he kissed down her neck, he unbuttoned, Ana's shorts, pulling them down, Ana kicked them off onto the floor, Jack came back un-tying Ana's bikini, un-tying both sides, he pulled them off throwing them on the floor,

Jack ran his hand up and down Ana's thigh, spreading her legs apart, Jack knew just where Ana's weakness was, touching her sensitive spot, Ana moaned out loud over the music,

"Ugh! JACK!" Ana played with Jack's hair, as Jack made love to her breast, still playing with her sensitive spot, Jack hit a more sensitive spot making Ana's back arc off the bed as her head fell back, moaning in pleasure, Jack smirked at her reaction, biting her skin playfully, Jack started kissing his way lower, as Ana pulled him back up, crushing her lips onto his, as she rose up,

"That's not what I want," Ana moaned into the kiss, "I want you,"

Ana un-zipped Jack's shorts, pushing both his shorts and boxers off down to his ankle's Jack kicked them off,

Ana rose up off the bed and pushed Jack down, straddling on top of him, Ana leaned down to kiss him,

"Baby… you… cant be on top, you're hurt remember," Jack moaned,

"I'm fine," Ana wined,

Ana rose up a little, lowering her self unto Jack, she stopped as Jack was half way inside of her, biting her lower lip, "I want you inside of me, Jack," Ana whispered into Jack's ear, moaning and nibbling on his neck, Jack obeyed, and held onto her waist, thrusting him self all the way in,

"UGH! JA…CK!" Ana moaned as her nails dug into his chest, Jack ignored the pain,

"Baby, let me on top," Jack moaned as Ana rocked back and forth on top of him, Ana shook her head, and continued, but Jack rolled them over,

"Ugh! Oh Jack…" Ana moaned, with Jack on top, Ana wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him in deeper,

"Oh god Ana," Jack moaned,

Deepening the kiss, and thrusting faster, both of them were drenched in sweat, Ana's hand were in Jack's hair,

"Oh fuck Jack… I… ugh,"

"Hmm, Ana,"

"Fuck me Jack,"

Jack thrusted faster knowingly that both of them were close to going over the edge, Jack could fell Ana holding back, Jack could fell her getting tighter around him,

"OH Jack… I'm… Ugh," Ana dug her nails unto Jack's back,

"Oh Fuck, Ana… ugh, fucking marry me tomorrow," Jack moaned out, Ana ignored it clinching her teeth,

"JAACK!" Ana screamed, trembling underneath him,

"OH BABY! FUCK!" Jack moaned out loud, as he slowed down,

Jack stopped but didn't move, staying on top of her, Jack caressed her cheeks and kissed her on the forehead,

"I love you," Jack whispered,

"I love you too," Ana smiled, pushing away the hair that fell in his face, Jack reached over to the side table and turned the lamp on, still on top of her Jack looked into Ana's eyes,

"I mean it,"

"Mean what?" Ana smiled,

"Marry me?" Jack asked,

"Jack you already asked me that, yes I will marry you,"

"Yeah, I know I already asked you… but," Jack took Ana's hand and took off the ring,

"What are you doing?" Ana asked,

"Will you marry me?" Jack asked, holding up a different ring,

"Oh Jack, that ring… it's…"

"I… couldn't think of a more special gift,"

"Oh Jack," Ana felt tears rushing down her cheeks,

"Will you? Marry me? Become Mrs. Jack Mercer?" Jack smiled,

"Yes… I will marry, and yes, I would love to become you're Mrs. Jack Mercer,"

"Mine?"

"All yours," Ana smiled as Jack put her grandmother's ring on her finger, Ana looked at it, and smiled as Jack wiped away the tears on her cheeks,

"I wanted to wait till later to ask you, it just kind of… came out,"

"I love it, I love everything about his day, and most of all… I love you!"

Ana and Jack got up, and put their robes on, Jack opened the door,

"Wait… I want to do something first," Ana hit play again on the CD player,

"Good Vibrations? Marky Mark and the Funky Bunch?" Jack asked,

"Wait till we get downstairs," Ana said turning up the volume,

Walking downstairs Ana heard Jill and Bobby arguing, Jack and Ana stood at the doorway, watching them argue, weather Bobby looks like Marky Mark or not,

"You are so bad you know that," Jack said wrapping his arms around her as Ana leaned her back against him,

"Oh-My-God, Ana! You look like a fucking Dalmatian!" Jenny laughed,

"What?" Ana said drinking out of the bottle of wine,

"Check the mirror," Stephanie said, trying not to laugh,

Ana walked over to the mirror, and looked,

"AH! Oooh, Jack Mercer!" Ana screamed,

"My bad baby, I'm sorry," Jack said walking over to Ana, pulling her into a kiss,

"Hmm, but baby… look at me… I have so many kiss marks, I look like a…a… Dalmatian… and I don't even like Dalmatians, or black dots!" Ana wined,

"Your still gorgeous to me," Jack smirked,

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! r&r please??**_

_**Please feel free to send, story requests, comments or suggestions!**_

_**Love yah!**_

_**Mwaah!**_


End file.
